


The Courtship of Christina's Mother

by JDaydreamer



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bed-sharing, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Romance, Thanksgiving, Tropes, holiday fic, new year's, the story I want from a Hallmark movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 67,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDaydreamer/pseuds/JDaydreamer
Summary: Myka Bering is content with her life as it is.  A well-respected architect of a flourishing business.  She doesn't have time for love.  Or so she thought.  Then fate steps in and knocks on her door in the form of Helena Wells and her daughter Christina. Love is inevitable.
Relationships: Myka Bering/Helena "H. G." Wells
Comments: 86
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know - it's not All for Love. But I've had the idea for this particular story longer than I care to admit and have been working hard to try to finish it for the holiday season. It is technically complete, but I still have a lot of editing to do. My goal is to post a chapter each day from now to Christmas but the editing is taking much longer than I anticipated. If I don't quite meet the Christmas goal, it should hopefully be done by New Year's. And then I can direct my focus on AFL again. But I hope you'll give this story a chance and enjoy the overabundance of sweetness.

_“Wondrous Homes: Architecture, Design, and Construction._ Isn’t that the name on the door?” Claudia asks strutting into Myka’s office.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Myka questions.

“I’m just wondering, when did it become a day care center too?”

Myka rolls her eyes. "The side effect of having a devoted family man as a business partner. Please tell me they aren't wreaking havoc?"

"Not at the moment. Steve pulled out some blank blueprints and some colored pencils and they seem to be amused with that for the moment. Who knows how long it will last though."

"Where is Pete? Why aren't his kids in his office?"

"He's on a call. Didn't want the distraction so pushed them out to us."

"Well Kelly should be back soon from the baby's doctor appointment. Then she'll take the brood off our hands."

"I don't know how she does it, running a vet clinic, a household and raising four kids."

"Five," Myka jumps in. "Don't forget to include Pete.”

"You're so right. Five kids."

A loud clatter reverberates from the main office, both Myka and Claudia rushing to find the cause. Myka picks up a baseball from the floor and grips it in her palm, seeing two guilty faces stare back at her.

"Baseball in the office? That's a new one."

“We have to practice, Aunt Myka,” Jacob grins at her, knowing full well this woman, his dad’s best friend and business partner will never punish him.

“Mmm.” Myka knows it too so she uses another tactic. “And what would your mom say about this?” she asks tossing the ball up once to catch it again.

The grin disappears from Jacob’s face. “Sorry.”

"What happened?" Pete says rushing from his office.

"Catch, Lattimer," Myka says tossing him the ball that he catches one handed.

"Ah, guys, we talked about this. No baseball inside. Did they break anything?"

"Nah, they just knocked over a table trying to catch the ball," Steve says, rubbing the younger boy's head fondly. "Would have gotten it too if the table hadn't been in the way, right, Ricky?"

The boy nods.

"Alright, no harm done," Pete says picking up his youngest son, Tommy, still coloring away at Steve's desk. "Jacob, you and Ricky get your things together. Mom should be here soon to pick you up."

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Abigail says walking into the office among toys and sporting equipment strewn across the floor.

"Didn't you know, we're running a daycare service now rather than architecture firm," Claudia tells her.

"Ah. Hello, boys," she says in greeting. "It's still summer isn't it?"

"For another couple weeks," Myka agrees with a sigh.

"Hey, it's not like I bring them to work all the time," Pete says.

"Yes you do," four voices say back.

"Yeah, well, if any of you had kids, you'd bring them to work too."

"Pete, it's fine bringing the kids, but we need to maintain some amount of professionalism in our appearance. What if customers came in and saw this place right now?"

“I’d think they’d say what a great-looking, hard-working, skilled, and all-around awesome staff we are, working in a beautiful office, built by yours truly-“ he says puffing out his chest.

“Ahem,” Steve interrupts with a cough, looking towards Myka.

Pete picks up the obvious hint. “And designed by the one and only Myka Bering, that really showcases exactly what we can offer in design and building for our clients.”

“Wow, laying it on pretty thick there, aren’t you, Pete?” Abigail asks.

“Nothing but the truth.”

“We are pretty awesome, you gotta admit,” Claudia says mollified.

Myka smiles at her youngest employee. “We are,” she agrees. “Okay, awesome staff, back to work. We’ve got homes to build.”

* * *

The office is quiet when Myka finally turns off her computer later that night. For the weekend. She pulls her messenger bag over her shoulder and grabs her keys, walking through the main office to note everyone has vanished for the night. For the weekend. She’s not surprised; it’s well after six o’clock, past business hours. And a Friday night. No one would stick around longer than they had to. Except her.

“Hey, Mykes, wait up!”

And Pete apparently.

“Pete, what are you still doing here?” she asks watching him jog towards her.

“Last minute phone call to line up the electrician for Monday. Just wanted to make sure he knew he was scheduled for work on McAllister’s place. You know we’re ahead of schedule on that one.”

“Yeah, thankfully. And did you get the electrician scheduled for Monday?”

“Oh yeah, everything is ready to go. Now I can enjoy the weekend at last.”

“You and me both,” Myka sighs, turning to lock up the office door once they’re both outside. She pauses a moment to read the words etched in the glass door that never fail to send a thrill down her spine: _Wondrous Homes: Architecture, Design, and Construction._ Her company. Well, hers and Pete’s. And now with Abigail Cho recently signing on with them to round out the company with her interior decoration skills, the business finally feels complete. From start to finish, a customer can have their house of dreams designed, built and furnished by _Wondrous Homes_.

“I am so glad it’s Friday,” Pete says as they walk out to the parking lot.

“Oh yeah? Got big plans for the weekend, Lattimer?” Myka teases.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Jacob and Ricky have a baseball game tomorrow - last game of the season. You wanna come?”

“No wonder they had practice in the office this morning. Last game? Yeah, I think I can probably make it. Just text me the time and place.”

“Great. So, do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Kelly is making tacos.”

“Thanks, Pete, but I’ll pass.”

“You’ve got big plans of your own? A hot date maybe?” he waggles his eyebrows at her.

Myka glances at him. “No, just tired and ready for a quiet evening at home.”

“If you’re interested, I know a guy you could meet. You know, for a date.”

“Pete, not again! What is it with you? You’re always trying to set me up with either a date or an animal.”

“Hey, the animal thing is Kelly’s idea. You know we’ve got a zoo at home, she just wants to spread the wealth.”

“Yeah, well trying to give me a ferret the last time I saw her was going a step too far. I like my life to be as uncomplicated as possible.”

“Love is complicated. You’re saying you want a life without that?”

Myka huffs in annoyance. “I’m saying I don’t need you to fix me up on a date.”

“Come on. It’s someone Kelly knows. I’m sure it will be better than the last set-up.”

“The last set-up that thought it was a business dinner rather than an actual date and spent the entire evening thinking it was a job interview you mean?”

“Yeah, that one,” he sheepishly nods.

Myka glares at him.

“It was a simple mistake.”

“I had to tell him he wasn’t right for the position and then he practically begged me to hire him since he had a wife that was counting on him to get the job.”

“Well see, he definitely wasn’t right for the position as your potential suitor.”

Myka glares at him some more.

“Oh, come on, Myka. I told you I was sorry. He never mentioned that he was married.”

“Pete, I don’t need you to set me up with anyone, okay? I can find my own dates.”

“Can you?” Pete sounds unconvinced. “When was the last time you actually went on a date?”

“It doesn’t matter when - the point is, when I want to date I can find a date and I don’t want to date right now. I’ve got too much going on for a social life.”

“Life isn’t all work. You’ve got to have some fun too.”

“I have fun,” she disputes.

“Crashing at home and watching sappy romantic movies doesn’t classify as fun.”

“They’re not sappy, they’re classics! And I know you have your favorites among them. How many times have you seen _Operation Petticoat,_ anyway?”

“Oh man, I love that movie. _Oh_ , _not my zapatos_ ,” Pete feigns a whine then laughs. “Tony Curtis and Cary Grant, now that’s a classic. You really can’t go wrong with any Cary Grant movie. Still, I bet you’re in bed by nine most nights.”

“I am not - besides, why do you care? Jealous?” she teases.

He scoffs at that. “What earthly reason would I have to be jealous of your early to bed routine?”

“Oh I don’t know. You came to work today with spit-up on your shoulder and a cheerio in your hair. Not to mention the bags under your eyes are getting larger by the day.”

“Hey, I have four kids at home, one of them a six month old baby still not sleeping through the night. There’s a reason I come to work looking the way I do,” he defends.

“And you wouldn’t change any of it, would you?”

“Nah,” he grins. “Kelly and the kids are my life.”

“Well, I have my life too and I’m pretty happy with it most days just as it is, without a…a partner. I don’t need to be in a relationship to feel fulfillment, Pete. I’m good, I promise you.”

“I know you are. I just…want you to be happy.”

“And I’m telling you I am happy. I have a great career that I love, stressful though it is at times. I have a loving family who I see just enough of to still think of them in that way,” she smirks. “And I even have coworkers who when they aren’t driving me crazy I consider friends. Family even,” she nudges his shoulder.

“Yeah, okay, I get it. You’re happy. But I think you could be even happier with someone, if you’d let yourself be.”

“It’s like you haven’t listened to a word I’ve said,” Myka shakes her head, unlocking her SUV and climbing in. She can’t take offense though because he’s Pete and he’ll never stop wanting what he thinks is best for her even if what he thinks is best for her doesn’t entirely line up with her own ideas. Rolling down the window she calls out, “Goodnight, Pete. Try to get a full night’s sleep,” she smirks at him, driving off before she can hear his reply.

* * *

Her back aches as she trudges up the stairs to her third floor apartment. Too much sitting - or is it standing that causes the ache? Either way, she spends long periods of time doing one or the other during working hours and it's been a long day at the end of a longer week, made longer still that the elevator is being occupied by someone moving in. Myka groaned when she noticed the full car as she came into the lobby and rather than wait, began the slow walk up. She groans again when the hallway to her apartment is littered with boxes and miscellaneous furniture. Of course it would have to be the apartment directly across from hers that the new neighbors are moving into. 

She spares a glance at the boxes scattered across the floor. Many of them are labeled with black marker the word "books" and she raises a brow in interest. Perhaps these new neighbors will be worth getting to know after all. Certainly they will have to be an improvement over the family living there before with two boys who had been complete hellions. But noticing a few more boxes labeled "toys" Myka instantly becomes less impressed. That's all she needs, more kids running up and down the hall at all hours of the day. As if she doesn’t get enough of that with Pete’s kids, lovable scoundrels though they are.

She should knock on the opened door and introduce herself. That would be the neighborly thing to do after all. But with another glance at the boxes labeled “toys” Myka purses her lips and turns to her own door, quickly unlocking it and stepping inside the quiet of her apartment, sighing with relief. It's been a long week and the moment she closes the door behind her, she lets go of any lingering thoughts of neighbors, new or old. Business has been good lately at the firm but it's made for some lengthy, busy days and all Myka longs for now is a quick dinner and then sleep. Maybe a movie in between.

She thinks about Pete’s words as she prepares dinner for herself - a rather disappointing ensemble admittedly, of a salad that is little more than half-wilted lettuce and dressing. A harsh reminder she needs to go grocery shopping soon. Still, it’s too much hassle to go to the bother of fixing a real meal when it’s just her to cook for. Maybe Pete’s right. She knows he’s over the moon about Kelly and their kids. Even her younger sister Tracy has been married for years with three kids of her own. Myka is well in her thirties - as Pete would say - on the wrong side of thirty-five. She sighs. Goodness knows her mother would love to see her happily settled with someone, always worried about her being alone.

Usually being alone doesn’t bother her but she has to admit, there are times when it would be nice to have someone to come home to. Someone she can share stories with about her day - about their day.

And it’s not that she’s opposed to finding someone she can share a life with. She’d love nothing more. She’s even held off building her own home, hoping to find someone to share that home with. It’s just…the right person to spend her life with just doesn’t knock on her door and dating can be so…awkward. Her prior experiences with it haven’t exactly been pleasurable. Well, one prior experience had been very pleasurable for a short while until…Myka shakes her head. No use dwelling on that any longer. Besides it was years ago. She’s moved on from that embarrassing and painful episode in her life.

When she finally gets into bed that night, turning on an old movie and settling beneath the covers, she happens to glance at her alarm clock and sighs. 9:07. Sometimes she really hates that Pete knows her so well.

* * *

At 9:07 in the apartment across the hall, Helena Wells brushes a strand of dark hair away from her forehead, wondering for the thousandth time if this move is the right move. She has no qualms about the position she’s taken that has led to this move - a professorship of English literature that might lead to tenure. Someday. Maybe. And the apartment is certainly larger and nicer than the one they lived in before. Long term she knows it’s the right thing to do. Rather it is leaving behind the familiar and safe, asking Christina to do the same in changing schools and neighborhood that causes doubt to swell within her heart.

But change is good. This move will be good for them both. At least that’s what she keeps telling herself.

She works now on setting up Christina's bedroom. Getting her daughter settled in is her first priority of this move and she has just finished putting together the eight-year-old's bunk bed. Christina is in the room with her, clutching a stuffed rabbit under her arm while she organizes her small bookshelf. Helena smiles at the sight and standing, crosses the floor to drop a kiss on her daughter's head. 

"Your bed is finally put together, darling. I just need to find the box with our linens and I'll make it up for you to go to sleep."

"I haven't finished unpacking yet.”

"It's alright, it’s getting late and we can do more tomorrow. Finish here and then change into your pajamas for bed please."

Christina nods. "Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Helena smiles softly. "Of course you may."

This move - difficult now - is for the best for both of them. A better paying job for her, a better school for Christina and a larger apartment for them. It's all for the best. She can feel it.

* * *

A couple weeks have passed before Myka gives any further thought to her new neighbor. And even then, it’s only a passing thought one morning on her way out of her apartment. She stands at the elevator, waiting for the car to arrive and takes a sip of coffee from her travel mug when she hears voices in the hall behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she sees a woman with dark hair, her back turned to Myka as she locks her apartment door and a little girl beside her with the exact same shade of dark hair standing next to her, a backpack slung over her shoulder, happily chatting away to what must be her mother.

“Adelaide said she’d be my partner today in reading.”

“That’s wonderful, darling. I’m so glad you’ve made a friend so quickly,” the woman answers in an English accent Myka registers in surprise, especially since the little girl doesn’t seem to have the same accent. Mother and daughter begin to walk down the hallway and Myka turns back towards the elevator just as the doors open for her to step inside.

“Yeah, Adelaide is really nice. She said she’d show me a new trick on the monkey bars today.”

“Make sure that you’re careful playing on those, please,” the woman says seriously.

“I will,” the girl promises.

Myka turns to watch them approach, the woman’s head ducked low speak to the little girl. “Do you have everything you need for school today?” she asks as she drops her keys in her bag.

“I think so.”

Myka waits a moment to push the button for the lobby to give them time to board the elevator with her.

“You have your finished homework? Your notebook?”

“Yeah.”

“What about your lunch?”

“My lunch! I forgot to grab it,” the girl cries already running back towards the apartment.

The woman turns with her, rummaging in her bag to pull out her keys again.

Myka smirks as she pushes the button for the lobby, watching the duo enter their apartment again in a rush just as the elevator doors close and takes another sip of her coffee. So much for meeting the new neighbors today.

Or so she thinks.

Later that same evening, after a day of clients, inspections, and well, Pete, she falls asleep on her couch shortly after finishing dinner. She’s startled awake by a noise some time later and bleary eyes try to focus on the black and white image flickering on the TV screen as she tries to get her bearings.

_“I’d like to sit at a sidewalk cafe; and look in shop windows; walk in the rain! Have fun, and maybe some excitement. It doesn't seem much to you, does it?”_

_“It's great. Tell you what: why don't we do all those things-together.”_

_“But don't you have to work?”_

_“Work? No! Today's gonna be a holiday.”_

She rubs at her eyes before glancing at her watch. A quarter after nine. Pete will never let her live it down if he knows she fell asleep so early. Again. Good thing he isn’t here to know.

But someone else is here judging by the insistent knocking at her door. That must have been what jolted her awake in the first place. She quickly mutes the TV before throwing off a blanket and stumbles from the couch to make her way to the door. For a moment she wonders if she’s still dreaming because standing before her now at a quarter after nine on a weeknight is the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen. A woman with long, black hair that cascades around her shoulders perfectly, not a hair out of place. In fact, the only thing that is out of place on the picture perfect woman is the measuring cup she holds in her hand and the look in her dark eyes appears to be filled with apprehension. And standing in the doorway across the hall is a little girl with the same dark hair, dressed in pink and white striped pajamas. Myka registers that this must be the same mother-daughter duo she saw this morning before work. Her new neighbors.

* * *

Helena has just sent Christina off to brush her teeth before bed and change into pajamas before they read the latest chapter of _Anne of Green Gables_ when she strolls into the kitchen to refill a glass of water for Christina's bedside. It's as she's filling the glass from the refrigerator that she notices a sticky note on the door with a note in her handwriting: 'cookies for C's class Friday!'

"Oh good lord," Helena mutters under her breath. She forgot all about making cookies for the class.

"I brushed my teeth, Mom. Can we read the story now?" Christina asks her, pulling at the sleeves of her pink and white striped pajamas.

"Yes, of course we may, but how would you like to help me bake cookies for your class tomorrow first?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"That makes two of us," Helena smiles, brushing back hair from her daughter's eyes. "I think you could do with a haircut."

"Now?" Christina grins teasingly.

"Mmm, not now. Cookies first, then a haircut, possibly this weekend. Alright, would you grab eggs and butter from the fridge for me?" she asks pulling out a mixing bowl from a cabinet before turning the oven on to preheat.

Together they melt the butter and Helena turns back to another cabinet for sugar, only to realize she has none. "Oh bullocks," she mutters, careful that Christina doesn't overhear her swear.

"Christina, it seems that I forgot to buy sugar at the store last weekend and that's a crucial ingredient for making cookies," she sighs heavily.

"Oh. Do we have to go to the store now?"

Helena considers the idea but doesn't favor it since it's past nine and Christina is already dressed for bed. "No. I think I'll try something a little more old-fashioned," she says pulling open a drawer to grab a measuring cup.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to ask one of our neighbors to borrow a cup of sugar," she says determined.

"Which one?"

"A good question. We haven't really seen many of them yet, I have no idea who lives behind all these closed doors," she says pulling open their apartment door to look down one side of the long hallway and then the other. Finally Helena settles on the closed door directly across the hall from her own.

"Seems as good a place as any to start," she says with brief glance at Christina before stepping across the hall in several paces. She knocks firmly at the door, aware of Christina hanging back across the hall in their doorway to watch.

A moment passes, Helena beginning to think no one is home and she’ll have to try another door. But she decides to knock again, a little more forcefully this time.

It's takes a long moment before that door is opened to reveal a woman on the other side. A tall woman, with wild brunette curls and bright green eyes staring at Helena now in obvious surprise.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Helena Wells and my daughter, Christina and I are your new neighbors across the hall," she gestures behind her to Christina standing in the doorway.

When the woman only nods silently in acknowledgement, Helena goes on. "I am sorry to disturb you this late in the evening but I was just in the middle of baking cookies for my daughter's classroom tomorrow and came to realize I don't have any sugar. I was wondering if you'd be able to lend me a cup," she says dangling the empty cup in her hand.

"I'm sorry," the woman apologizes, one hand rubbing at her eyes, “but I don't have any sugar to give you." And she truly does look regretful.

"Really?" Helena asks unable to disguise her surprise that the woman wouldn't have such a staple on hand. She tries to cover it with a tease. "What kind of horrible neighbor must you be that you don't have the proverbial cup of sugar on hand for a neighbor in need?" Helena grins.

"The kind that doesn't really bake or eat much sugar."

With her figure, at least what she can make of it under gray sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt, Helena believes her. Taking in her attire and the slightly unruly, curly hair of the woman, it’s then that Helena realizes something. “Oh goodness, I’ve woken you up, haven’t I?”

The woman hesitates. “I may have fallen asleep…”

“I’m so sorry. It didn’t even occur to me that you may be asleep,” she says glancing at her watch. “But it is nearly half-past nine.”

“It’s okay, really. I have a habit of falling asleep early,” the woman says sounding apologetic herself.

“No, I’m sorry…I’ll just…”

“What are those houses? Are they doll houses?" Christina suddenly asks from beside Helena, pointing inside the woman's apartment. Both the woman and Helena look to see what has caught Christina's interest enough to meander from the comfort of her doorway across the hall.

Following the direction of Christina’s gaze, Helena notices that there are what appear to be several doll-size houses lining the top of bookshelves in her neighbor’s living room.

“Uh, no, those are model homes," the woman tells Christina. At the confused looks both mother and daughter are giving her, the woman goes on to explain. "I'm an architect and I like to construct my houses on a smaller scale to help me visualize the houses I design and plan to build. I figure if the structure is sound on a miniature scale, it should be in the real scale too."

“Can I see one?”

“Christina,” Helena gently chastises, ready to make her apologies yet again.

“It’s okay,” the woman tells her, turning to take one of the houses down from the shelf and handing it to Christina.

“It’s so light!” she says surprised.

The woman laughs. “It’s made out of foam paper.”

Christina inspects the small house thoroughly, delighted when the woman removes the roof of the house so she can view the actual floor plan underneath.

“That’s so neat!” she says carefully holding the house with soft fingertips. “How long does it take to make one?" Christina asks interested and Helena knows that look. Very soon Christina will be asking to be taken to the nearest office supply store for the supplies to build her own miniature foam house.

The woman shrugs. "Depends how much time I devote to it. I can usually finish them in a few hours over a couple evenings."

"You have a lot of them," Christina says.

"Well I've built a lot of houses. But this is nothing compared to how many I have at my office. I should just get rid of them after I finish the real house - I know my staff would prefer that- or at least give them to my clients but I become fond of them."

"I like them. I think you should keep them."

"Thanks, glad to have you on my side," the woman smiles. "Next time my partner comes around, maybe you can tell him that for me?"

Christina nods seriously.

The woman looks up to meet Helena's eyes and smiles.

Helena feels herself returning the smile. "As interesting as this business is of building houses, foam or otherwise, we still haven't settled the fact that neither of us have any sugar with which to bake cookies, Ms...." Helena falters, still not knowing the woman's name.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Myka. Myka Bering," she says embarrassed that she failed to introduce herself sooner.

"Myka," Helena says, trying the unfamiliar name, liking the way it slides against her tongue so much she says it again. "Myka, would you be willing to guide me in the direction of another neighbor that would have a cup of sugar on hand?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Myka thinks about the request a moment looking down the hallway much the same way Helena did before. "I don't know many of the neighbors," she says sheepishly. "The peril of working long hours I guess. But I think Artie should have some sugar. He gives me a plate of oatmeal scotchies every year in December,” she says leading them three doors further down the hallway.

They can hear faint music that becomes louder the further they walk until it becomes loudest just in front of the door that must be Artie's. Myka knocks at the door, the music stopping instantly.

They hear heavy footsteps before the door is pulled open, a disgruntled looking older man peering at them behind glasses.

"What?" he grunts, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Recognizing Myka he relaxes slightly. "Oh, Myka, yes, what is it?"

"Hi, Artie. This is Helena Wells and her daughter, Christina," she introduces quickly.

"Yes?" he says barely glancing at them.

"She needs a cup of sugar, Artie."

"Yes, can you spare a cup or two? I was in the middle of mixing cookie dough when I realized I didn't have any," Helena says lifting her empty measuring cup once more to show him.

"What kind of cookies?" he asks gruffly.

Surprised by the question, Helena answers, "Chocolate chip."

"Overdone."

"I'm sorry?" Helena asks truly perplexed now, looking to Myka for some sort of guidance, finding none in green eyes now sparkling with some secret amusement.

"Chocolate chip cookies are overdone and overrated."

"They're also a classic that everyone loves," Helena rebuts, unsure of the odd turn of events this evening has brought that she is having a debate over cookies with a neighbor she's just met while her other neighbor stands silently by looking as if she wants to burst out laughing any moment.

"I like chocolate chip," Christina bravely pipes up, slipping a hand into Helena's.

Artie regards her. "Well you're a child. You're supposed to love chocolate chip cookies. What kind of sugar - brown or white?”

“Actually both if you don’t mind,” Helena replies.

Artie rolls his eyes. “Wait a moment, I’ll get you the sugar.”

"Thank you," Helena calls after his retreating figure, shooting Myka a silent look of question.

"Artie is just very particular about his cookies," she shrugs.

"So it would seem.”

Artie returns to the open door a moment later with a boarder collie at his heels as he pushes two separate Ziploc bags of sugar into Helena’s hands.

"A dog!" Christina enthuses, letting go of her mother's hand to approach the friendly looking dog.

"Christina, ask first," Helena reminds her.

“Oh yeah. Sorry. Can I pet your dog?" she asks Artie.

"He'd love you if you would," he says somewhat less gruffly. "This is Trailer."

"Hi, Trailer," Christina greets, dropping to her knees to give the dog a good rub at the neck, giggling when he nuzzles her in return. "You're a nice dog," she tells him.

The adults stand idly by watching the interaction play out between child and dog for a few moments.

"Alright, Christina, we really need to finish making the cookies so that you can get to bed. Please say goodnight to Trailer and Mr..."

"Nielsen. Artie," he offers.

"Please say goodnight to Trailer and Artie, darling."

"Goodnight, Trailer," Christina kisses the dog's fur. Standing again, she says, "Goodnight, Artie. I liked the music you played before."

Artie raises a surprised brow at that information.

"Can I listen to you play again and see Trailer?"

Artie swallows down a pleased grin. "I think that could be arranged, as long as your mother agrees that is.”

Christina looks to her mother for confirmation who smiles. “Thank you again, Artie, for the sugar,” Helena tells him before he closes his door to them. The trio can hear him begin to play piano again as they walk back down the hall to their respective apartments.

Back at her door, Helena stops to say, “It was lovely to meet you, Myka. Thanks so much for helping me acquire the necessary sugar."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I didn't have any on hand for you myself."

"Yes, you really should prepare better for neighbors such as myself."

"I'll make a note to add sugar to my shopping list."

"See that you do. A little sugar now and then is good for you,” she smiles before walking across the hall to her apartment and closing her door.

* * *

The next morning, on her way out the door Myka stumbles directly into someone, feeling something hard press into her chest she looks down to see a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

“I’m so sorry. I was just about to knock on your door,” a woman’s voice says.

“It’s okay,” Myka says meeting Helena’s eyes.

“Well, these are for you,” Helena tells her handing her the plate.

“You didn’t have to make me cookies - Artie was really the one to come to the rescue,” she says with a glance at the plate and a sticky note that rests on top that says, _Thanks for saving the night. Helena & Christina. _Myka is surprised by the gesture and touched.

“I made him a batch too - already delivered. And I wanted to give you some as well. I know you said you don’t eat sugar, but I thought at least one wouldn’t hurt. Maybe you could take the rest to your office?”

“Oh yeah, my partner will love them.”

“I’m glad. Well I should get back,” she motions to her apartment. “I still need to pack Christina’s lunch.”

“Oh, sure.”

“Have a good day, Myka.”

“You too,” Myka replies watching her go. She picks up the sticky note to read again, places it in her pocket and smiles.

* * *

At work she sets out the plate of cookies on the table in the break room for her coworkers to enjoy, but not before taking one for herself, deciding she can break her own rule of not eating sugar just this once. She can’t help the delightful hum at the first taste of the morsel and then almost laughs. She’s eating a cookie for breakfast. She’s been working with Pete too long to be influenced by his bad habits. At least that’s what she tells herself. Better than being influenced by her beautiful new neighbor she hardly knows. Then again, maybe that is the better thought after all. It’s been a long time since Myka felt this…stirring…about anyone.

“Hey, Mykes, someone said you brought these cookies in,” Pete says holding a chocolate chip cookie in each hand. “Is it true?” he asks in between bites. “I didn’t know you baked.”

“I don’t.”

“So you didn’t bring them in?”

“No, I did.”

“Okay, I’m confused.”

“That’s not surprising, it is your default setting.”

“Hey!”

Myka laughs.

“Okay, what’s got you in such a good mood this early in the morning?” he asks finishing one cookie and starting on the second.

“Those cookies,” Myka says. “They’re part of my good mood, or how they came to be anyway. It’s actually kind of a funny story.”

“Cookies for breakfast and a funny story that makes my usually reserved partner grin like a schoolgirl, I’ve got to hear this,” he says sitting in a chair across from her desk.

“I am not grinning like a schoolgirl,” she protests even though she can’t quite keep the grin from her lips.

“What’s the story?”

“I fell asleep last night…”

“At nine o’clock,” he nods.

“It wasn’t nine!”

Pete raises a brow at her.

“Okay, it was nine. But it was closer to nine-thirty when my new neighbor and her daughter knocked on my door asking for a cup of sugar.”

“Really? Who does that anymore?”

“I know, right? I was startled to say the least.”

“And of course you didn’t have any sugar to give her.”

“How did you know?”

Pete rolls his eyes. “Mykes, you don’t bake and you definitely don’t eat sugar.”

“I ate a cookie this morning.”

He raises a brow at that. “That’s surprising. So, this new neighbor of yours, is she hot?”

“Pete! Why would you even ask that?” she huffs.

“She is hot, isn’t she?” he grins.

“She’s English,” Myka responds without thought and really wishes she could rein the word in again because Pete’s smirk only becomes larger.

“The plot thickens. Go on. The cookies are in existence - or were,” he says after polishing off the second cookie, “so she must have gotten the sugar somehow.”

“She did,” Myka says crossing her arms across her chest defensively. “Artie provided her with it.”

“Who’s Artie?”

“My neighbor several doors down. You know, he’s the one who bakes those oatmeal scotchies I bring to work each year around Christmas.”

“Oh yeah. Those are good. I like Artie. So what’s the rest of the story?”

“That’s it. I finally met my new neighbor.”

“That can’t be it.”

“It is,” Myka insists beginning to wish she’d never brought her neighbor up at all recognizing the look in Pete’s eyes all too well.

“Then it’s not much of a story. Yet anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means the fact that you thought you had a story to tell about this new neighbor of yours tells me that you hope there will be more of the story to tell.”

“That’s not what it means,” Myka scoffs. “She baked me cookies, I brought them to work to share with you, though why I did that I don’t know.”

“Because you love me?”

“Not at the moment.”

“So they wouldn’t go to waste?”

“Yes, and now I’m getting the third degree from you. I have a new neighbor, end of story.”

“A new neighbor who you think is hot,” he grins.

Myka sighs. “She’s attractive, yes, but why do you even care?”

“I don’t. But you obviously do.”

Myka gapes at him. “I do not.”

“You so do. Come on, Mykes, I know you. I know you’re not immune to the charms of ladies,” he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“You are such a child,” Myka says fighting a blush.

“Maybe. But I was there during your little escapade with Bonnie Belski, remember?”

Myka cringes at the memory. Bonnie had been an interior designer one of their clients hired. Their paths crossed on several occasions and Myka should have never let things get carried away as they did. But Bonnie was, to use Pete’s words, hot. Incredibly so. And she apparently wanted Myka, at least for a little while. And for two blissful weeks, Myka had been enamored with her. She even had thoughts of a future with Bonnie, which she realizes now was ridiculous. They had virtually nothing in common, were not even compatible except for physically. Myka blushes now just thinking of the long nights together. But that all came to a screeching halt the moment Myka found out Bonnie wasn’t exactly single. There had been a fiancée in the picture that Myka had no idea of until she literally saw a picture of him tucked away in the drawer of Bonnie’s nightstand that she had only stumbled upon by accident.

The fallout had not been pretty.

“Please don’t remind me,” Myka begs.

“Yeah, live and learn. But it wasn’t your fault, Mykes,” Pete tries to soothe.

Myka laughs incredulously. “I should have known better than to believe a gorgeous woman would want anything more to do with me than have a fling with before she committed herself to a lifetime with someone else.”

“Look, what Bonnie did was messed up, but that’s on her, not you, Myka. You didn’t know. And it’s okay to live, to make mistakes. It happens.”

“It won’t happen to me again.”

“Ah, you can’t think like that. Love can be messy sometimes.”

“That was not love with…with…you know who.”

“No, it wasn’t, but don’t let one mishap ruin your chance for the real thing - especially when that chance knocks on your door. Literally.”

Myka remains silent thinking.

“Besides, you’ve got something bigger to worry about just now.”

“Please don’t tell me we failed an inspection.”

“No, nothing like that. Since you’ve snagged yourself an old-fashioned woman…”

“I didn’t,” Myka protests but Pete ignores her.

“…now you’ve got to figure out what to bake for her when you return her cookie plate to her,” he grins.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on, Mykes, even I know when a neighbor gives you baked goods on a real plate - not just a paper one like most people would use these days - if they bothered to bake goods for their neighbors at all anymore that is - you’ve got to return her plate with something you’ve made.”

“Is that really a thing?” she asks starting to worry.

“Yep.”

“But she already knows I don’t bake. Surely she doesn’t expect me to return anything to her but a clean plate.”

“Do you really want to take that chance?”

“I really hate you right now.”

“Nah, I know you love me. Especially when I point out it’s more likely - she gave you a real plate just because she wants an excuse to see you again.”

“Orrr,” she draws out the word, “she didn’t have any paper plates on hand since she just moved in and didn’t even have sugar.”

“Maybe,” Pete concedes. “But I like my idea better.”

Myka thinks about that, let’s the idea turn over in her mind and hopes, more that she cares to admit, that Pete is right and Helena does want to see her again.

* * *

Myka is sorting through her mail on the elevator, mostly bills and catalogs she never orders from, though some are interesting to look through. She's looking through one when the elevator stops on her floor and she's still looking through it as she walks down the hall and nearly runs into someone.

"Oh, hi," Myka says to the young girl sitting in a small chair just outside her apartment door. "Christina, right?"

The girl nods. "Myka?"

"Yeah," Myka smiles. "So uh, why are you sitting out in the hallway?"

"My mom said I shouldn't bother Artie, but I wanted to listen to him play. Sitting here was Leena's idea."

It's then that Myka notices the soft strains of the piano emanating from down the hall where Artie lives. She's become so accustomed to the sound she hardly notices it anymore.

"Leena?"

Before Christina can answer a pretty woman with a large smile appears at the opened doorway. "Hello, I'm Leena," she says holding out her hand in introduction. "I watch Christina for Helena on the days she has class."

“Class?” Myka asks shaking Leena’s hand.

“Yeah. Helena didn’t tell you she’s a professor at the college?” Leena asks surprised.

“We didn’t really have much of a conversation - she was more focused on acquiring sugar at the time,” Myka says rubbing at her neck.

“Oh, you’re that neighbor!” Leena’s eyes light up. “Myka, isn’t it?”

“Uh, yeah,” she replies, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks for some unknown reason.

“I’ve heard all about you from Helena and Christina - you've made quite the impression with them both. That was a nice save with the sugar," she winks.

"I didn't have any sugar."

"But you knew who did and made the save."

"Well, I'm glad I could help, but it was Artie that came through.”

“Still, I can’t help feeling it was fortuitous that Helena knocked on your door,” Leena insists.

“Uh…so you said Helena is a professor?” Myka asks changing the subject. “That’s impressive.”

Leena shrugs. “I’m not so sure she feels that way now that she has to teach evening classes two nights a week. This is only her first year teaching college. Before that we taught at the same high school together.”

“You’re a teacher too? What subject?”

“Home economics.”

“And do you enjoy teaching?”

“I love it - my kids are great. Most of them take the class hoping for an easy A, but I think they come away learning more than they ever bargained for,” she laughs.

“I took a home-ec class when I was in high school,” Myka admits. “Not for an easy A but because I was curious why my sister always raved over it and I ended up enjoying it more than I thought I would - though I’m still pretty hopeless when it comes to baking. If I remember correctly, a soufflé was nearly my downfall.”

Leena laughs. “We all have our strengths and soufflés are nothing to mess with.”

“What’s in that tube?” Christina asks pointing to a long plastic tube Myka carries over her shoulder.

“Oh, they’re blueprints for one of the houses I’m currently designing,” she explains.

“Christina told me you design houses,” Leena says with a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “And that you build small model homes of the actual homes you design, is that right?”

Myka looks down at the girl and smiles, touched that she would share such a detail with Leena. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Designing houses is impressive.”

“Thanks, but I’m not sure it’s impressive or just incredibly challenging most days. But it’s all I’ve wanted to do,” Myka tells her.

* * *

"I met Myka tonight," Leena says as she heats a plate of chicken for Helena's dinner.

"Did you? How did that come about exactly?"

"She was on her way to her apartment and ran into Christina in the hall where she was sitting to listen to Artie play piano." Seeing Helena about to raise more questions, Leena explains. "She wanted to listen so I let her take a chair into the hall so she could hear him, just outside the open door and I had her in my sight the entire time."

Helena relaxes with the explanation. "She's really taken to his music."

"Yes. She appears to have taken to Myka as well. Those model homes she mentioned before have really made an impression."

Helena laughs. "Yes, she did like those very much."

"And I like Myka. She seems very sweet.”

"Leena," Helena says in warning.

"Helena," Leena returns in the same tone. "All I said is that I like her."

"Is that all you're saying though?" she asks skeptically.

"Yes." Leena grins. "You're the one that instantly jumped to insinuate I meant more. Why is that?"

Helena groans.

"I thought so. You like her."

"I barely know the woman."

"But you'd like to know her better wouldn't you?"

Helena sighs, long having learned it's no use disputing Leena's claims, especially when she's right. "Yes, I would like to know her better."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

“I woke her up.”

“What?”

“The other night when I knocked on her door, I just started right in asking for sugar and didn’t realize I had woken her. And then Christina noticed the model homes and we just bombarded the poor woman.”

“She doesn’t seem to have minded. She was very cordial to Christina this afternoon when she peppered Myka with more questions about building houses.”

Helena groans. “She didn’t”

“Oh, yes,” Leena laughs. “She asked if she could see one of the houses Myka is building. Myka said she’d be happy to show her one as long as you were okay with it. Maybe you can make a date of it.”

“Leena…”

“It’s just a suggestion. You left quite the impression with her it would seem," Leena smirks.

"Yes, well, she's not the only one whom an impression was made."

"I thought so," Leena nods approvingly. "She's a Gemini, goes well with a Virgo.”

"I do not even want to know how you found out that detail about her." Helena says. "Nor do I subscribe to astrology as you well know."

"I know. Doesn't mean it's any less valid."

"I refuse to dignify that with a response."

"Then don't. Just go across the hall and ask out the woman I know you think is gorgeous and whom could very well be your soul mate,” Leena grins.

Helena huffs in annoyance but does stand from the table; to place her dishes in the sink and begin rinsing them.

Leena shakes her head. “You’re hopeless,” but she smiles anyway.

“Quite possibly,” she agrees. “How is Raymond enjoying the new job?”

“Nice change of subject there, but I’ll allow it only because I love to talk about my husband. He loves the work - and the pay is great, but the shift work is difficult on us both. We hardly have a chance to see each other anymore. I’m usually leaving for work just as he’s coming home to go to bed.”

“But the shift work won’t last forever, will it?”

Leena sighs. “It will for a while - at least until he gets some more seniority under his belt. The new guy always gets the worst shift - you know how that is.”

“Yes, unfortunately so,” and now Helena is the one to sigh. “What we go through to provide a better life for ourselves and family, right?”

“Mmm.”

“But, IT work is always in demand. If he doesn’t get a better shift sooner than he would like, I imagine he could probably easily find another position elsewhere.”

“He could, but he loves the company he’s with now so I think he’ll want to stick it out. And at least my evenings are less lonely since I get to spend many of them with you and Christina.”

“You know we love having you. And you’re doing me a huge favor helping take care of her when I can’t be here.”

“Helena, it’s no favor, I love to do it. Christina is the sweetest child. I have no idea where she gets her disposition. Certainly not from her mother,” she grins.

“I resent that remark,” Helena says splashing water at her.

Leena laughs, taking up a dishtowel to help dry. “You know I love you too.”

* * *

Helena has been contemplating the discussion she had with Leena for the past week, trying to garner the courage to ask Myka over for coffee in an effort to get to know her better when she happens to see the very woman of her contemplation in the hallway of their apartment building late one evening. Myka is standing in the open doorway of her apartment, conversing with a man. It’s obvious in their interaction that they know each other well.

Searching her bag for her keys, Helena makes her way down the hallway, lifting her eyes when she finally finds them only to meet Myka’s gaze.

“Hello, Myka,” Helena says with a slight nod.

“Hi, Helena,” Myka responds.

“Helena?” the man asks and Helena watches as Myka’s gaze flickers to him in what appears to be a look of concern. “Helena - as in Myka’s new, English neighbor who made those melt-in-you-mouth chocolate chip cookies?” he grins.

Myka sighs. “The cookies you devoured in less than ten minutes, yeah.”

Helena raises a brow. “I’m both flattered and impressed.”

“What can I say? I’m something of a food connoisseur.”

“Food addict, I think you mean,” Myka inserts.

“Yeah, yeah, that too,” he admits with a shrug.

Myka rolls her eyes. “Helena, this is my partner, Pete. Pete, as you’ve already gathered, this is Helena,” Myka introduces them.

“Hello, Pete, nice to meet you.”

“It’s _really_ nice to meet you, Helena,” he grins at Myka who for some reason elects to look away. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Oh?” Helena asks looking at Myka confused. “That seems a bit surprising considering Myka and I have only just met.”

“Trust me, Helena, that’s all it takes sometimes,” Pete grins at her.

“Pete,” Myka quietly pleads.

Helena’s at a loss as to what their exchange could possibly mean - and she knows it is meaningful in some way. Why else would Myka appear so uncomfortable? “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed the cookies, Pete,” she says stepping closer to her apartment door.

“I’m not the only one. Even Myka had one - for breakfast no less. I don’t know if you realize how big a deal that is to get her to eat sugar at all.”

“She has alluded to as much,” Helena smiles, thinking of their first meeting and the way she was surprised Myka didn’t have such a staple on hand and the explanation she gave thereof. “Well, it’s been nice meeting you, Pete,” she says inserting her key into her apartment door, “and to see you again, Myka.”

“You too, Helena. Have a good night.”

“You as well,” Helena replies just before closing the door behind her, not knowing what to think about the exchange she just stumbled upon and more confused than before about her feelings regarding her neighbor across the hall.

* * *

Myka is going to kill Pete. Or at least punch his arm with vehemence. She can feel the beginning of a cold coming on. And why? Because Pete so often has one of his kids about the office and they’ve just returned to school where they pick up all manner of things, not least of which are germs. And now all she wants is to go home, fix a can of chicken and stars soup (because when she’s sick she reverts back to childhood comfort foods) and then fold herself into bed not to be disturbed for at least twenty-four hours. But first she has to go grocery shopping because she has no soup in her cupboard at home.

Her head is already starting to feel fuzzy, a sure sign of a headache coming on. It probably wouldn’t hurt to grab some medication for that. And vitamins. And bananas. Potassium is good when you’re sick.

She’s still mentally adding to her shopping list when she’s finally in the store, pacing the aisles. Crackers go well with soup she decides as she tosses a box in the cart. Her head is pounding now as she finally turns down the soup isle only to collide with another basket.

“I’m sorry…” Myka starts.

“Pardon me,” a familiar voice apologizes before meeting Myka’s eyes.

“Oh, it’s you again,” Myka mumbles, not willing to chat up her new neighbor while she has a horrible head cold.

“So it would seem,” Helena purses her lips at Myka’s tone, her eyes observing the woman before her, eventually settling not on Myka but on the objects in her cart. “Sugar?”

“Yeah. You know - in case a neighbor needs to borrow some,” Myka replies, trying to sound casual about intending to purchase a product she pretty much admitted to not using herself.

Helena bites at her lip. “About that night, I am…”

“Mom! Can I get these fruit snacks?” Christina interrupts running down the aisle, a small box in her arms.

As Helena turns her attention to her daughter, Myka takes the opportunity to get what she really came to the store for which was not an awkward conversation with her new, pretty…very pretty…beautiful really…neighbor. She reaches across Helena’s basket to grab cans of the desired soup. Five cans should be enough to see her through this cold. Maybe six, she decides grabbing another.

“Hey, you like chicken and stars too?” Christina asks stepping onto the end of Helena’s shopping cart, ready for the free ride when they get going again.

Myka drops the cans with a clatter in her cart. “When I’m sick I do.”

“Oh, I’m sorry you’re unwell,” Helena tells her. 

“It’s alright. I’m sure I’ll be better in a few days.”

“I hope so,” Helena tells her. “Perhaps your partner, Pete will take care of you?”

Myka huffs at that. “Not likely. He knows he’s that last person I want to see right now since he’s the reason why I’m sick.” 

“Oh,” Helena says, uncertain what to make of that bit of information. “Well, we should let you get back to your shopping then so you can return home. Take care, Myka.”

Myka watches them walk down the aisle until they turn out of sight.

* * *

Head pounding and nose running, Myka is in no mood for company of any kind when she hears a knock at her door later that evening. She considers leaving it unanswered because she doesn't know many people who would stop by. And those she does know well enough to come to her apartment also know that she's sick and would rather be left alone. The knock sounds again, a little more insistent this time and Myka groans.

She pushes a blanket off her body and sort of rolls off the couch landing on her feet, miracle of miracles. She pulls at the hoody she wears, trying to pull it closer to her body already missing the warmth of the blanket. She can't imagine who would be at her door after six on a weeknight but when she opens the door, the last person she would have expected is standing there. But perhaps it shouldn't be so surprising, they are neighbors after all. More surprising is that Helena is holding a large pot in her hands.

"Hello, Myka," she greets. She takes in Myka’s ruffled appearance. Hair in disarray, worn sweatshirt hanging limply off her shoulders, flannel pants and the telltale imprint of a pillow on her cheek and Helena sighs. “I’ve woken you again, haven’t I?”

Myka cheeks flush. “I may have dozed off shortly after getting home,” she admits.

“I’m so sorry, Myka. And here I was trying only to help.”

“Help? What do you mean?”

“I made you homemade chicken noodle soup."

"What? Why?" Myka asks dumbfounded.

"Because you're ill and canned chicken and stars soup, no matter how nostalgic it might be, is no comparison to my soup. Well, Leena's soup. It's her recipe but it's quite simple even I couldn't mess it up."

"You made me soup," Myka says still trying to wrap her mind, fuzzy as it is with this fever, around that fact.

"Yes, and I'm quite willing to discuss the matter in finer detail but I think it would be more beneficial to us both if I set this on your stove first. It's quite full and getting heavier by the moment."

"Oh, sorry, yeah, go ahead and set it down," Myka moves out of the doorway to allow Helena past her into the kitchen.

"Now, where do you keep your mugs?" she asks eying the cabinets.

"There," Myka points to one, still confused about the entire ordeal.

"Ah," Helena says taking out the largest mug she can find. One that sports a quote, _“Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes_.” Helena raises a questioning brow.

Myka shrugs. "It was a gift from my partner, Pete. It’s sort of a joke between us. He thinks he’s great and I’m usually rolling my eyes at him. He can be a ten-year old sometimes. Most of the time," she amends.

Helena carefully ladles steaming soup from the pot into the mug. Myka wishes she had her full sense of smell at the moment because she's sure the soup must smell incredible if how it looks is anything to go by. Broth full of large shreds of chicken, noodles, carrots, celery, potatoes - she can feel her stomach rumble in anticipation.

"You do seem too serious to be partnered with him,” Helena idly remarks, recalling the man she met briefly. He had been a little overzealous in his enthusiasm to meet her, referring to Helena as ‘Myka’s new, English neighbor whom he’d heard so much about.’ That bit of detail had surprised Helena, especially the way Myka appeared to be embarrassed by his declaration, but all in all, he seemed harmless enough.

“Though it is true opposites attract I suppose."

"Pete and I are definitely opposites, but we've been good for each other that way, no matter how much he gets on my nerves at times. If it wasn't for him always bringing his kids to the office I wouldn't be sick right now."

“His kids? The office. Pete is your business partner," Helena says almost to herself but Myka hears her.

"Yeah. What did you think he was?" her forehead crinkles in contemplation.

"Well, I didn't know for certain, but after I saw him leave your apartment the other night so late..." Helena falters, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Oh, God no," Myka shakes her curly head with a shudder. "That would never happen. He's always been like the annoying older brother I fortunately, and unfortunately," she admits, "didn't have. You really thought he and I were...I can't even finish the sentence,” she swallows down the distasteful thought.

"Well you did seem quite chummy, it wasn't so inconceivable an idea, especially since I barely met the man. Now eat some of this soup," she commands pushing the mug across the counter.

Myka dutifully swallows a spoonful and then another, Helena watching her approvingly.

"Good?"

"Warm. I'm sure it tastes amazing too, I just can't smell well right now."

Helena laughs. "Well, you have enough of this to last you a few nights more. Let me know how it tastes once you can smell again."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to go to all the trouble of making this for me."

"I wanted to, Myka. Perhaps it's just my maternal instinct but I didn't like the idea of you being unwell with nothing more substantial to eat than canned soup," she huffs.

"I was going to have crackers with it," Myka defends halfheartedly. "But this is so much better, thanks," she says taking another spoonful.

"Well we are neighbors. You came to my rescue when I needed a cup of sugar. One good turn deserves another and all that."

"Technically it was Artie that came to the rescue," Myka says, unsure why she's being so technical. She walks back to the couch to settle upon it, carefully pulling the blanket back over her shoulders.

"Yes, but you led me in his direction,” Helena replies following her. “And I hope that we're friends as well and friends look after one another."

Myka smiles, liking the idea of being Helena’s friend. “Yeah, friends. Though don't rely on me for any great culinary skills. I do what I can, but aside from a few specialties I'm not much use in the kitchen."

"I wasn't either until Christina came along. Speaking of her, I left her alone to work on her math problems so I really should return. We're going to turn on a movie after she finishes, probably within a half hour of you'd like to join us."

Myka's eyes widen at the invitation. "Oh, uh..."

"You don't have to of course. It was Christina's idea. She always lies out on the couch watching favorite movies when she's unwell so thought you might like to do the same. But I can explain to her if you'd rather keep to yourself tonight.”

Myka is surprised by the invitation but also pleased. "Uh, yeah. I was planning to pretty much crawl into bed after this," she says with a nod towards her mug of soup. 

Helena leans forward, raising the palm of her hand to graze Myka’s forehead as though to take her temperature. “You are awfully warm.” She pulls her hand back as though scalded realizing what’s she done. “Sorry, it’s that maternal instinct in me again I suppose,” she says blushing.

“It’s alright. Your hand feels cool - it’s nice.”

“Yes, well, be sure to drink lots of fluids and keep warm.”

“I will.”

"Shall we take a rain check then for another movie night?"

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Myka says. “Once I get over this cold. And if you’re sure.”

“Of course we are.”

“Please tell Christina it was sweet of her to think of me."

"I will," Helena says rising to walk towards the door. “Sweet dreams and I hope you feel better soon, Myka."

* * *

“Hey, Mykes,” Pete says as Myka enters his office a couple days later and sits down across from his desk. “You feeling okay? You still look a little flushed.”

“Yeah, I’m better, I think.”

“You think? You’re not here to punch me in the arm because my kids got you sick are you?” he asks already attempting to protect his arm.

“No, but I am still mad at you for that. How are they anyway?”

“Doing better. Ricky is still down for the count but we sent Jacob back to school today and so far Tommy and Sofia are perfectly fine.”

“That’s good,” Myka says absently.

“You sure you’re okay, Myka? Maybe you could use another day at home.”

“She made me chicken soup,” Myka blurts out.

“She who?” Pete asks confused.

“Helena.”

Realization dawning, he grins wide. “So, your hot English neighbor made you chicken soup,” he whistles impressed. “Kelly didn’t even make me soup until we were married.”

“It doesn’t mean anything though, right? I mean, she was just being nice - doing a neighborly thing.”

“How many neighbors do you know would do that?”

“But we’ve already established she’s a bit old-fashioned. Remember the cup of sugar?”

“That’s true,” Pete agrees. “Still, it’s pretty amazing too - that she would go to all the trouble of making home-made soup for a neighbor she hardly knows.”

“I know, that’s what I thought,” she replies, dropping into a chair with a tired sigh. “I don’t understand…” she looks at him helplessly.

“She likes you,” he smiles.

“No,” Myka shakes her head.

“Myka, you’re a very likable person when you’re not overanalyzing every little thing,” he says earning a glare. “What kind of soup was it again?”

“Chicken noodle.”

“Ah, the best soup to remedy a cold. The broth, the noodles, chicken and vegetables. Man, now I want soup.”

“It’s eight-thirty in the morning.”

“So? Maybe I’ll call Kelly to ask her to make soup for dinner.”

“Or you could make it.”

“I could. I make a mean potato and cheddar soup. Even the boys like it.”

“What am I supposed to do, Pete?”

Pete looks at her for a moment, seemingly to contemplate the question. Finally he says, “Here’s what you do. You finish the soup over the next couple days and then you wash out the pot and return it to your old-fashioned, hot, English neighbor and see where it takes you.”

“That’s it?”

“Trust me, that’s all you need to do. Let nature takes its course for the rest.”

* * *

Against her better judgment, she follows Pete’s advice.

Myka returns the cleaned soup pot a few nights later when she's feeling better. "Thank you again, for the soup, Helena. I think it really helped,” she says standing at Helena’s apartment door.

"You do sound more like yourself, so that's good.”

“And here’s your plate too. I’m sorry I’m so late returning it. As I mentioned before, I’m not much of a baker so I didn’t know what to give you in return and finally decided to get half a dozen cupcakes from the bakery so I’m sure they’re edible.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to go to all the trouble. Artie just returned the clean plate.”

“Right,” Myka breathes, feeling a blush in her cheeks. She’s going to have to punch Pete in the arm tomorrow.

“But thank you, the cupcakes look sinfully delicious. I was just about to make some hot chocolate for Christina and I. Would you care to join us? And we’re planning to watch a movie later if you’d like to take us up on that rain check."

"Oh, uh, what movie?"

"Christina, what movie is on schedule for tonight?" she turns to ask her daughter sitting at the kitchen table, schoolbook open and pencil in hand.

" _Tangled_."

"There you have it," Helena turns shining eyes on Myka.

" _Tangled_?" Myka frowns unfamiliar with the title.

"A Disney animated film based on the fairytale Rapunzel."

"Ah," Myka nods, biting at her lip with indecision.

"It's quite a charming film if you're interested but if you have plans, that's fine too. Maybe some other time,” Helena says trying to offer Myka a graceful out.

Truthfully Myka's not certain about the movie, about sitting through an hour and a half with a neighbor, a _friend_ , she corrects, and that friend's child whom she hardly knows. She's watched kid movies with her niece and nephew on occasion and Pete’s brood, but she has no idea how Christina reacts to movies. Does she ask a lot of questions? Is this _Tangled_ at all entertaining to watch as an adult? But Helena said it was charming, a word that could easily be used to describe the woman herself, so much so that Myka finds herself agreeing.

"I don't have any plans tonight, and if you're both sure you wouldn't mind, I'd like to give _Tangled_ a try."

Helena smiles brightly. "Wonderful, come inside then. You can help me with the snacks," she says walking towards the kitchen, putting away the cleaned pot in a cupboard.

"I can help with snacks," Christina says.

"Mmm, you've got homework to finish first."

"But I need your help, Mom."

"And I'm here to help. I can multitask, get the snacks together and help you with your math problems at the same time."

"Math, huh? Maybe I can help with that. What kind of math?" Myka asks.

"Fractions," Christina answers suddenly shy.

"I love fractions. I use them all the time in my work. Let's see what you got," she says sitting down beside the young girl at the table and adjusting her schoolbook to look at the problems with her.

Helena smiles at two dark heads bent over the book.

"You're doing me a favor, Myka. I must confess, fractions aren't my forte," Helena says with a grateful smile.

"The college professor doesn't know fractions?" Myka teases.

"I understand fractions, they just aren't my strong suit. And I am an English literature professor. The works of Shakespeare and Dickens are more my forte."

"Well just leave us to the fractions to the experts then,” she says with a look at Christina. “We could probably use some of those snacks you mentioned to fortify us though," Myka grins.

"Very well. I was planning to slice some apples to have with caramel does that sound good?"

"Yeah," Christina nods eagerly.

"And I think we’ll have to partake of these cupcakes Myka brought too.”

“Definitely,” Christina agrees, grinning widely.

“You’re way better at fractions than Mom,” Christina says when she finally closes her math book half an hour later, all the problems finished for the night.

“You certainly are,” Helena agrees easily with a wink and a smile that for some reason causes Myka to blush. “Are you by chance available every night around seven o’clock to help Christina with her math problems? I’ll pay you with apple slices,” Helena grins.

Myka laughs. “Depends. Will there also be a movie out of the deal?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can we watch the movie now?” Christina asks.

“Yes. But first put your homework away in your book bag so you’re sure to have it tomorrow and then we’ll watch the movie.”

As Christina rushes off to follow Helena’s instruction, Myka helps gather their snack dishes from the table and joins Helena at the sink as she begins rinsing them before loading them into the dishwasher.

“Thank you for your help with Christina’s math homework. I really do appreciate you taking the time with her. You didn’t have to,” Helena says, her gaze turning soft.

“It’s not a problem,” Myka replies, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks at Helena’s words and gaze. “But I know you can’t possibly be as bad at fractions or math in general as you say you are.”

“I’m competent. As her mother, sometimes it’s difficult to convince Christina of that fact and she does better learning from someone other than me.”

Myka nods. “I get that. I kind of had that issue with my mom when I was growing up too. I guess as a kid, you reach a point when you realize your parents don’t know everything so then you question if they know anything. But I think I was older than Christina when I got to that point.”

“Mmm. Christina has only just begun to challenge me on certain things - it’s led to some interesting conversations to say the least. But she’s still very much a little girl yet, and I’m still mummy when she needs me most, so I can’t complain.”

When Christina rushes back to the living room after putting away her homework, the trio settles on the couch to watch _Tangled_ and Myka soon understands its appeal. It’s as charming as the woman sitting beside her on the couch laughing with her daughter over the antics of the animal characters on the screen.

“Did you like the movie, Myka?” Christina asks when it’s over, dark eyes hopeful.

“I did. I loved the horse and the chameleon.”

“They’re my favorite too!” Christina says.

“I think it’s time for you to act like that chameleon and change into your pajamas for bed,” Helena teases.

“Do I have to?”

“Bedtime is nine o’clock.”

“Can Myka see my bedroom first?”

“Christina…”

“Please, Mom?”

“Why don’t we leave the decision up to Myka?”

“Do you want to see my bedroom?” Christina asks.

“Ah,” Myka looks to Helena for guidance who nods encouragingly. “Okay, sure.”

Christina grabs her hand to lead her down the hall to what could only be the girl’s bedroom.

It’s a shock of color. The walls are painted a soft lavender, there’s a little throw rug of turquoise with pink polka dots that lines the floor near a small writing desk that is littered with colored paper, scissors and markers. Pictures adorn the walls of brightly colored flowers and there is a bookshelf in the corner of the room overflowing with books. There is a dresser painted white, and on its surface sits a framed photograph of Christina with Helena, their images in black and white. But it’s the bunk bed that is the most impressive feature of the room. Also painted white, Christina sleeps in the bottom bunk, which stretches out towards the room rather than against the wall like the top bunk, which she apparently uses for a reading nook.

Christina scrambles up the ladder to sit among blankets and a copious amount of pillows. “You coming?”

“Oh, okay, sure,” Myka says, grasping hold of the ladder. She trips that first time as she climbs the (too small for her frame) ladder to the top bunk, throwing Christina into a fit of giggles.

“I don’t think this bunk bed was built for adults. Are you sure I’m not going to break it?”

“No. Mom sits up here with me all the time.”

“If you’re sure,” Myka says, awkwardly folding her long legs into a pretzel shape. “Now what?”

“Now we read a story,” she says pulling out a book from behind a pillow and setting in Myka’s lap.

“ _Anne of Green Gables_ ,” Myka says reverently, a smile pulling at her lips. “I haven’t read this in years. Probably since I was a little older than you actually. How do you like it so far?”

"It's okay I guess. We haven't gotten very far yet. I like Anne. Some of the words are hard to understand.”

"Yeah, that's the Edwardian era for you, flowery prose. It will help your vocabulary though. What part are you at?"

“Mrs. Lynde called Anne thin and homely and Anne called her fat so Marilla made her apologize to Mrs. Lynde for calling her fat, and Anne does apologize, even though it was true, she shouldn't have said it. That part made me laugh," Christina giggles.

"Yeah, Mrs. Lynde will eventually grow on you.”

“Mom reads me a chapter every night before bed. Will you read one to me now?” Christina asks.

“Oh, sure,” she agrees, opening the book to where a marker has been placed and begins to read aloud further adventures and mishaps of one Anne (with an e) Shirley.

* * *

It’s her usual Wednesday night dinner at Pete’s house. They’ve shared these dinners for years, ever since Pete married Kelly and they insisted Myka join them at least one night a week. In the early years, before they had kids, Pete and Kelly would come to Myka’s place just as often, but once the kids came along, it was easier for everyone to have the dinners at Pete’s house. Myka brings a salad tonight to go with the chicken enchiladas Kelly prepared for dinner and they’re just starting on dessert, the kids have been allowed to take theirs to the living room, giving the adults time alone to talk. Only the baby, Sofia, remains, happily banging a spoon against her high chair.

Kelly says, “So Myka, Pete says he knows a sub contractor who I think might be..."

"Kel, ixnay on the ateday " Pete interrupts frantically.

"What? You said this guy could be good for Myka, for a date.”

Myka glares at Pete across the table. "You said you weren't going to set me up anymore."

"I'm not, it was Kelly's idea, but it was also before I knew about you and your new neighbor."

"What is this? Myka, if you didn't want to be set up, all you had to do was say so. Pete led me to believe you wanted to be set up on dates."

"Did he?" she glares at him again.

"Oh, come on, I just wanted you to be happy, to not go home to an empty apartment every night. I want you to have what we have, Kel and I," he says taking his wife's hand.

"It's getting thick in here," Kelly responds. "Myka is a grown woman, an intelligent woman. She can make her own decisions regarding whether she wants a relationship or not."

"Thank you! That's what I've been trying to explain to Pete for ages now."

"I understand, I do." Then after a heartbeat, "So Pete mentioned something about your new neighbor, what does that mean?"

"Ah-ha, I knew it!" Pete points at her. "You are interested in her relationship status just as much as me."

"I'm just asking a simple question about her new neighbor that you brought up, what does that have to do with a relationship?"

"Because Myka's got the hots for her."

"Pete! I did not say that and why do you always have to twist things?"

"Is she hot?" Kelly asks.

Myka squirms in her seat. "She's very attractive, yes."

"Annnnnd," Pete draws out the word prodding her to continue.

"And what?" Kelly asks.

"And she happens to be English,” Myka tells her while still glaring at Pete. If he was closer to her she'd give him a swift kick in the shin right about now.

“English? That's interesting. Has she lived here long?"

"I'm not sure, I think for a while, yeah.”

"And tell Kel what she does for a living," Pete says.

Myka really would like to kick him now. "She an English lit professor."

"Oh my god, Myka. She sounds perfect for you. No wonder you don't want to be set up on any other dates."

"But, there is a but," Pete interjects.

"What but? The woman sounds perfect."

"But...she has a kid," Myka sighs. "A daughter, who's eight I think."

"A kid is not the end of all this potential. You can't let it be, Myka.

"A kid though. I've never seen myself as someone having kids."

"If it's any consolation, you're good with them," Kelly says.

"Am I? I'm not so sure."

"I am. You're great with our brood. And I know you love your sister's kids too. You can pretend all you like you're no good with them, but it's not true."

"Even if that is true, there are too many what-if scenarios. I mean, what if it doesn't work out, how will that impact Christina?"

"Christina?"

"The kid," Pete supplies.

"Myka, you can't be afraid to take chances. So maybe it won't work out, kids are resilient, she'll bounce back. Just think how amazing things could be though if it does work out with...with..."

"Helena," Myka says and even the mention of her name brings a smile to her lips that doesn't go unnoticed.

"Oh yeah, you've got it bad," Kelly laughs, watching Myka blush.

"This is what I've been saying!" Pete says.

"Why don't you bring them both to dinner sometime?" Kelly says.

"Here?"

"Well we are the closest thing you have to family in the city. Besides, Christina can play with the boys while we get to know your Helena a little better. And Pete and I can get a feel for her, help you decide if a relationship with her is likely or not, and if we think it will work out."

"I'll think about it."

"Are you just saying that to pacify me or do you really mean it?"

"Really mean it?"

"Un-huh, I'm sure."

"Don't you think I should ask her to dinner, just the two of us first? Dinner with Pete is enough to scare anyone away.”

“Hey!”

“You’re so right,” Kelly laughs. “Ask her out first and then come to dinner with us."

"We'll see,” is all Myka will say.

“Oh, come on Mykes. It’s been weeks since you met this woman and her kid. You’re practically hanging out with them every night after work - just ask her out already.”

“Helena and I are friends, Pete. I’m happy with that.”

“But I bet you’d be happier with more than that, am I right?”

Myka sighs. “Probably. If she wanted that too. Yes.”

Truthfully, there has been a subtle shift in Myka’s relationship with Helena and Christina since that first night when she accepted their invitation to watch a movie. She won’t dare admit it to Pete or anyone, but it felt as though she had been accepted into their family that night.

She finds that most evenings when she comes home now, Christina is there, waiting to ask about her day and what house plans she’s working on. She’ll slip her small hand into Myka’s to pull her into the Wells apartment where either Helena or Leena is always there to offer a kind welcome.

If she has any house plans with her, Myka will take them out, spreading them across the dining table to show Christina and Helena the design and ask about their days at school and work. Before she knows it, she's staying for dinner and helping Christina with her math homework, which isn't the same third grade math she remembers as a kid. The two nights a week Helena teaches night classes, Myka, Leena and Christina spend the evenings watching a movie or playing a board game. Then when Helena does come home, often after Christina is tucked into bed and already asleep, she and Myka will spend a precious hour conversing about anything and everything.

It’s all a bit surreal for a woman who once believed she preferred her life of solitude. And yet, at the slightest invitation from Helena to stay for dinner or Christina to watch a movie or read a chapter book with her, Myka readily agrees. It's been years since she read _Anne of Green Gables_ and she wants to find out if her sweet remembrance of the story is not in vain. She’s discovering it's not. And it’s made sweeter now sharing the story with Christina, experiencing it for the first time again with her.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, when Kelly and I said you should ask her out on a date, this wasn’t what I had in mind,” Pete says sipping his coffee.

They’re on a job site to start a foundation pour to begin construction of a new house. The morning is brisk as only a fall day can be. Myka buttons her coat to guard against the chill and then checks her watch.

"Would you relax? You're acting like you're waiting for a hot date. Then again..."

"Pete, if you finish that thought, so help me, I can't be held accountable for my actions and the punch that is coming your way."

Pete grins. "Oh yeah, you got it bad. So when are hot English chick and her little chickadee supposed to be here anyway?" he asks opening the gate to the bed of the truck and jumping back to take a seat on it.

“Eleven.”

Pete glances at his own watch, looking back at Myka with a raised brow and another grin.

"I'll wipe that dopey grin off your face," Myka warns.

"You got some time to wait, Mykes. Pull up a seat," he pats the gate beside him.

Resigned, Myka hops up beside him, swinging her legs since even their length is not enough to reach the ground from the back of the truck.

“I thought you were going to ask her out. You know, like on a real date. Not some weird field trip on a job site with her daughter present.”

“I was telling them one night about our newest build and they were both interested in seeing a foundation pour. They asked me if they could come, not the other way around.”

“Okay, fine. Still doesn’t answer my question about asking the hot English muffin out on a date.”

“Will you stop referring to her that way - as hot English whatever? Her name is Helena. And I’m still trying to get to know her better.”

“That’s what dating is for.”

Myka glares at him. “Without the pressure of romance getting in the way. I like being friends with her.”

Pete raises a skeptical eyebrow at her. “Friends?”

“Yes. And if our friendship happens to lead to something more, then…fine.”

“Ha! I knew it! You do want to date her.”

“I didn’t realize that fact was being disputed.”

“Nah, it’s just, you’re so…hesitant to act on your feelings for this woman.”

“Well, there’s a child involved too - her child. And I guess I’m just not sure if I’m what she needs in her life. Any relationship I have with Helena will involve Christina and I’m just trying to…be careful - thoughtful about her. I don’t want to risk hurting anyone.”

“Normally I’d say you’re overthinking this, but I get it. You’re right, kids change things. Gives a relationship extra weight it wouldn’t have otherwise. But you got to know, Myka, any kid would be lucky to have you in their life in whatever way that is.”

Myka feels the tears gathering in her eyes and bumps shoulders with him. “Thanks, Pete.”

“You’re welcome.” At the sound of a vehicle driving along the gravel road, both look up. “And it looks like your ready-made family has just arrived.”

“Two seconds,” Myka says jumping off the back of the truck. “Two seconds you were serious,” she shakes her head but can’t contain the smile that pulls at her lips at the sight of Helena and Christina exiting their car, Christina sprinting towards her as Helena follows more leisurely behind.

“We brought lunch,” Helena says holding up a paper sack just as Christina engulfs Myka in a hug.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Pete says. “I do love ladies with food. Or anyone with food really. Nice to see you again, Helena.”

“And you, Pete.”

“Hey, Christina, it’ll be easier to see everything from the bed of the truck,” Pete tells her. “I can lift you up if you’d like or you can scramble up the tire to hop inside - that’s what my boys like to do.”

Christina does climb up on the tire as suggested, Helena watching as Myka hovers behind her, a hand raised behind her back to lend assistance if needed but Christina places a foot on the tire and pulls herself inside the bed of the truck with a little effort.

“Good job, Christina,” Myka says impressed.

“I’m not so sure of my coordination. What’s the best way for me to climb inside?” Helena asks.

“Here, I’ll help you,” Myka says hopping onto the bed of the truck and extending her hand to help pull Helena up.

Pete pulls out a blanket from the cab and throws it to Myka who sets it out across the bed for them all to sit on.

“So, what can we expect to see today?” Helena asks.

“Well, this is essentially the first step to building a house - after a design is chosen anyway. We’ve measured out the floor plan of the house and our contractors have dug a form that matches the design. Today it will be filled with concrete that will become the foundation of the home to hold the entire structure together - the floor, the walls, the roof.”

“An important piece then.”

“Incredibly important,” Myka agrees.

“Yeah, you don’t want a faulty foundation,” Pete adds.

“And how long does this process take?”

“The actual pour - can take several hours depending on the size of the foundation. It takes a while to fill such a large and deep form and then the contractors will have to smooth out the concrete as well. But then it has to cure - become solid - and that can take up to a couple weeks. With the weather being colder now, it will probably take on the longer side of that two weeks to completely cure before we begin building in earnest.”

“Here comes the concrete truck now,” Pete says as they all hear the rumble of the truck as it drives towards the site.

“I’ve seen those trucks before!” Christina says. “Why do they have that big container that turns like that?” she asks Myka.

“Because concrete has to keep mixing to keep it from hardening too quickly. We need it to be malleable - flexible - to work with and put it where we need it.”

It isn’t long before the truck parks and the workers begin filling the form of the foundation. Christina watches in awe as the concrete runs down a chute and literally pours into the dug out foundation.

“Can we have lunch now, Mom?” Christina asks. “I’m getting hungry.”

“I was just going to ask the same thing, Christina,” Pete says. “Great minds think alike.”

Christina laughs.

“Yes, of course we can eat,” Helena says grabbing the bag and beginning to hand out items.

“What’s on the menu?” Pete asks.

“Peanut butter and raspberry jelly on wheat bread that Christina helped put together.”

“Awesome. I love a good PB&J sandwich,” Pete enthuses. “And raspberry jelly - that’s one I don’t get very often in my house since my boys are partial to grape or strawberry. What else did you bring? Any potato chips by chance?” he asks hopefully.

“I’m afraid not. But I do have plenty of carrot sticks to go around.”

“Awww,” both he and Christina groan in dismay at the same time.

Helena raises a brow and Myka scolds Pete by just invoking his name. “Carrot sticks are great,” she tells Helena taking her own sandwich. Myka can’t remember the last time she actually had a PB&J sandwich but looking at Helena sitting across from her, it’s never tasted better.

“Perhaps I have something else that will cheer you up,” Helena tells Pete and Christina pulling out a smaller bag. “Chocolate chip cookies for everyone.”

“Now you’re talking,” Pete enthuses.

They only stay to watch the pour long enough to finish their lunch. By that time, they’ve seen enough of what the pour is all about and are just about reaching the point that they can’t take the cold of the outdoors any longer. But the foundation pour is not the only thing Helena and Christina are interested in seeing about Myka’s work and they follow she and Pete back to their architecture firm to get a proper tour of the office and meet Steve, Claudia and Abigail.

They’re in Myka’s office; Helena standing at her drafting table as she looks over another plan of blueprints Myka is working on. “Pardon me, but aren’t there computer programs for this kind of thing now?” Helena asks curious.

“There is,” Myka replies, “and I use software most of the time, but I don’t know, part of me is old-fashioned I guess, I like to draw out a plan by hand. It really gives me a feel for the structure of the home. Pete just calls me crazy.”

“You really do have a lot of these model homes,” Christina says impressed as she glances up to a continuous shelf that wraps around the interior of Myka’s office.

“Yeah. Pete says if I’m going to keep them I should make little nameplates for each house to sit directly under them so clients can easily point out a design they like. But I have a notebook with all my designs so I don’t really see the need.”

“You name your houses?”

“Their designs, yes.”

“Like Anne,” Christina pipes up. “Her house is called Green Gables.”

“That’s right," Myka smiles warmly.

“I’ve built multiple houses with the same design so not each house is individually named, but the design is - makes it easier to show clients who don’t really have a design in mind yet. It can either help provide them with inspiration of what they want or they can just decide to go with that plan entirely. I have a few client favorites - the Shenandoah among them,” she says showing a design of a house with a wrap around front porch and large dormer windows.

“It’s stunning,” Helena says. “And do only you name the houses or does your staff as well?”

“If they design a house, they name it. Pete doesn’t really design so he doesn’t name them and it’s just as well. I was going to let him name one of my more expensive designs,” she says turning to a sprawling, one-story rambler, “and he wanted to call it Rancho Costo Mucho. So ever since then, I don’t allow him the pleasure of naming my designs.”

Helena laughs. “What did you end up naming that particular design?”

“Oh, uh, La Bella Cara,” she blushes when Helena quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Not so different from Pete’s name then.”

“It’s prettier sounding at least - and does allude to the grandness of it, in every sense - including financial,” she admits.

Helena smiles and looks about the office again. “I’d love to be able to have a custom home built for Christina and I,” she sighs. Nothing elaborate - just a simple home that fits our needs. But I don’t think it’s meant to be,” she sighs.

“You never know,” Myka says. “Most of our clients say the same thing. They always wanted to build their dream home and never thought it would happen but this architecture firm is evidence enough that it can and does happen everyday.”

“Maybe someday then,” Helena concedes.

* * *

“Where’s Christina tonight?” Myka asks taking a seat next to Helena on the couch.

“At a sleepover - her very first - at Adelaide’s house.”

“Wow, that’s a big deal.”

“I know. She was a little apprehensive about it but they’re going to have pizza for dinner, watch movies, eat popcorn and ice cream and probably stay up much later than is good for them.”

“And you miss her,” Myka says knowingly.

“Dreadfully,” Helena laughs at herself. “My baby is growing up too soon.”

“So your invitation for me to come over tonight was a way to assuage your loneliness?” Myka grins.

“Partly,” Helena agrees. “I hope you don’t mind?”

“Of course not.”

“Besides, we’re friends and we’re entitled to a night to ourselves, drinking wine while we watch a movie that isn’t animated - for a change.”

Myka laughs. “Since you and Christina moved in, I can’t remember the last time I watched a movie that wasn’t.”

“Welcome to my world. Christina does love other movies of course, but right now the animated ones are her favorites. Although I believe Adelaide mentioned they were going to watch one of the Harry Potter movies tonight to get them in the mood for Halloween in a few weeks.”

“Ah, well it sounds like Christina is going to have a good night then.”

“Yes. She adores Adelaide and I’m so grateful she’s made such a good friend.”

"Adelaide is exceptional,” Myka agrees remembering her first encounter with the girl and the steady stream of questions she asked Myka about her work.

"She is. And her father, Nate is a very nice man,” she says deliberately taking a sip of wine.

"Very nice?" Myka laughs. "Could you be more generic?"

"But he is a nice man. He's a good father to Adelaide and he's comfortable around Christina. And…it so happens that he’s asked me to dinner tomorrow night,” she says carefully watching Myka’s reaction to that bit of news.

“Oh,” Myka exhales. She smiles weakly. “That’s great. As you say, he’s comfortable around Christina and I know that’s important to you,” Myka nods as though trying to convince herself of the arrangement. “And it makes sense. I mean you both have a daughter the same age and they happen to be best friends. It’s a win-win situation all the way around. For you, for him, for them,” she rambles.

"Well of course anyone I plan to be with, who will love me, has to love my daughter as well. Christina’s happiness is my priority - it has to be,” Helena says thoughtfully.

Myka watches Helena, sees her gaze turn distant for a moment.

“I can understand that. She’s such a good kid, she deserves all the love and happiness life has to offer,” Myka says softly.

“She adores you, I hope you realize that."

“Yeah?” Myka asks uncertain.

“Myka, of course she does. Ever since we first met, Christina has been enamored with you. Wanting to know all about you and your work and the way you both interact with each other, it’s beautiful to see.”

Myka is embarrassed by the compliment especially since she’s still so uncertain about her place in Helena’s life, let alone Christina’s. And this latest announcement about Nate does nothing to create confidence about in her place in their lives. “So, where is Nate planning to take you on Saturday?”

If Helena is disappointed about the change in topic, she doesn’t let it show. “I don’t know for certain. But he did assure me it would be some place that won’t involve fast food or pizza since we get more than enough of that with the girls.”

“You’ve been out with him before?”

“Not alone. We’ve gone out a few times with our daughters.”

“Oh,” Myka says at a loss. Her chest feels constricted at the knowledge that Helena and this Nate fellow have a relationship of sorts already. She thought that perhaps some day she and Helena could be…but no. That’s obviously not going to happen. Not with Nate - a ready-made family man now in the picture.

* * *

It is only the following night when Helena actually goes on her first date with Nate. It's a Saturday night and Myka has been asked by Helena to help her choose an outfit to wear, her reward a spaghetti dinner with Christina and Leena. It's awkward to be in this position of helping Helena choose something to wear on her date, but Myka is her friend above all else and that's what friends do. Still, she refuses to stay in Helena's room while she's dressing, that would be asking too much of her so instead Helena comes into the living room where Myka and Christina are looking at DVDs, discussing the merits of whether they want to watch _Frozen_ or _Moana_. Myka hasn't seen either so is reading the back covers for the synopsis while Christina gives her own critique of each.

"Which movie do you like better, Leena?" Christina asks.

"They're both good, but I’ve got to go with _Moana_."

"Yeah, me too," Christina says.

"Well if you both prefer that one, clearly we have a winner," Myka tells Christina, handing her the DVD to load into the player.

"Alright, what do you think of this dress?" Helena asks coming into the room wearing a bright blue dress.

Myka's mouth goes dry, taking in the way the dress outlines every one of Helena's curves in the most becoming way. It falls just below her knees, still leaving plenty of toned leg on display and the heels are just barely on the side of respectable. The sleeves are short, just covering her shoulders and the v-neckline, though not plunging, does reveal a tasteful hint of cleavage that sends Myka's heart racing.

"Wow, you look really pretty, Mom," Christina's words serve to break Myka from the spell she is under.

"You look stunning," Leena grins. "Your date won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Thank you. You don't think it's too much?" Helena asks, her eyes on Myka.

Myka shakes her head. "You're beautiful," she whispers.

Helena smiles softly in return. "Thank you. I guess there's no need to try on anything else then, this is the one," she says brushing down the hem.

“So what time is Nate picking you up? I want the chance to appraise him,” Leena says.

“He’s not picking me up. I’m meeting him at the restaurant,” Helena replies.

“What? It’s your first date - he should come to the door to get you,” Leena says.

Helena rolls her eyes. “I’m hardly a teenager. It was actually my idea to meet him at the restaurant, that way in case things don’t go well, I can say goodbye there without the burden of him driving me home.”

“Are you anticipating things won’t go well?” Leena asks cocking an eye at her before glancing at Myka.

“No. It’s just, it’s been a little while since I’ve dated,” she says sparing a glance at Christina and then Myka. “And you know how things turned out the last time,” she says pointedly.

“I hope you have a good date, Mom,” Christina rushes up to hug her.

“Thank you, darling,” Helena says returning the hug. “And I hope you enjoy your evening with Leena and Myka, but make sure you go to bed on time if I’m not back before then.”

“Okay.”

“Well then, I guess there’s nothing left for me to do but leave,” Helena says, looking like she wants to do nothing of the sort. Putting on her coat and grabbing her purse, she turns at the door. “Enjoy your night, ladies,” and then she’s gone.

Myka exhales a heavy sigh that doesn’t go unnoticed by Leena.

* * *

“Are you crying, Myka?” Christina asks when the movie comes to an end.

Myka brushes away her tears. “Yeah - a little. That was a really touching story. Thanks for sharing it with me, Christina.”

“I love this movie too,” Leena says wiping away her own tears. “That moment Moana touches her forehead to Te Fiti gets me every time.”

Myka nods in agreement.

“Well, Helena’s date must be going well,” Leena says glancing at her watch. “We finished the movie and she still isn’t home.”

“Must be,” Myka says picking up the empty bowl of popcorn to set in the sink for washing.

“Can we watch another movie, Leena?” Christina asks.

“I don’t think we’ll have time to finish it before your bedtime.”

“But I want to show Myka _Frozen_ now.”

“Oh, that’s okay, Christina. We can watch that one another night - when we can watch it straight through instead of being interrupted by _someone’s_ early bedtime,” she grins at the girl.

“Are you sure you can wait?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Christina, why don’t you get ready for bed - change into your pajamas, brush your teeth and then we can maybe play a quick board game,” Leena suggests instead.

“Okay!” she says scampering off to her room.

Leena gathers their glasses from the coffee table to load into the dishwasher. “I wonder how Helena’s date is going. I kind of expected her back by now.”

“Yeah, me too,” Myka admits glancing at her watch. “It must be going well then.”

“Must be,” Leena says with a yawn. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so tired all of a sudden.”

“If you want to get home, I can watch Christina until Helena comes home.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Leena says before falling into another long yawn. “On second thought, maybe I better head home now so I don’t fall asleep driving. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

“Absolutely. Go home and get some sleep.”

“Alright,” Leena says. “Tell Helena I expect details about her date tonight the next time I see her.”

“I’ll relay the message,” Myka promises.

* * *

It’s just after ten when Helena does finally come home. Myka is sitting on the couch, paging through a magazine when Helena walks in the door, visibly surprised to see her still there and not Leena.

“Is everything all right?” Helena asks.

“Yeah, Leena was getting pretty tired so I just told her I could stay with Christina if she wanted to go home.”

“Oh. Thank you, Myka. And Christina?”

“Is sound asleep. We had a busy night with watching a movie and playing Candyland three times. Christina won every game and I’m not convinced she doesn’t cheat.”

Helena chuckles. “She does seem to have good luck with the draw on that one.”

“So…your date went well, I take it? Given the late hour?”

Helena sighs sitting down beside Myka on the couch before removing her high heels.

“I’m home later than I planned because we were so late eating since there weren’t any reservations to the very popular _sports bar_ we dined at and had to wait some time for a table,” Helena huffs out slightly annoyed. “I was far too overdressed for the occasion considering it wasn’t the fine dining I had expected.”

"I'm sorry, Helena,” Myka tells her and she is sorry. Helena deserves romance, to be swept off her feet by the perfect person who will love and appreciate her for the amazing woman she is.

"It’s alright. It was just one date. And he is a sweet man, a good father to Adelaide. I can hardly hold one error in judgment against him. Besides, there will be other dates.”

"Oh. So you're planning to go out with him again then," Myka says, hoping it isn't true.

"Yes. He wants to make it up to me. He asked me out again for next Friday night. This time he promised an actual restaurant."

"Oh. That's good then," Myka makes herself say, feeling it's anything but good.

"He suggested letting the girls have another sleepover that night. I'm not sure which home they'll stay at, his or mine, but then I think his idea is for he and I to have our own sleepover," Helena says bluntly.

"And you want to?" Myka asks, feeling like she'll be sick at the thought.

Helena shrugs. "He is an attractive man, but it's still too soon for that step in our relationship, if I can even call one dinner date and a couple evenings out with our daughters a relationship. I have no intention of falling into bed with anyone just for the sake of it. I'm at the point in my life that I want my relationship with whomever to count. I have Christina to think about and she's getting older, more aware of what any of my relationships could signify. She deserves stability her life and it's up to me to provide that for her."

“I know Christina’s happiness is your priority, Helena, but what about you? What do you want that’s just for you?” Myka asks.

Helena meets her eyes. "I want love, Myka," she says softly. "But if it means Christina's happiness, I'll settle for someone I can make a life with, who offers that stability and on whom I can rely. And I think Nate could be that person. And who knows, given enough time, I could possibly fall in love with him. Sometimes love comes not with a bang but with a whisper, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, I think it is.” And sometimes it comes with heartache.

* * *

“Well I’m glad things turned out okay on your second date with Nate,” Leena says a week later when Helena returns from said date and Christina is already in bed, “but why exactly are you going out with him?”

“Because he asked me,” Helena tells her, picking up discarded toys from the floor and placing them in a basket.

“But I thought you like Myka.”

“I do like Myka, very much. And we’ve become great friends. I suppose I just don’t want to jeopardize the relationship I do have with her for something more than she wants.”

“How do you know she doesn’t want something more with you too?”

“I told her about Nate asking me out and she didn’t say a word but to essentially wish me well.”

“Probably because she’s just as unsure about how you feel about her,” Leena chides. “One of you needs to speak up and it might as well be you.”

“Leena,” Helena says as she sits down wearily on the couch.

“You know I’m right about this.”

Helena laughs incredulously. “Right?”

“Yes. Helena, I’ve seen the way Myka looks at you - especially when you’re not looking. There’s something there.”

Helena sighs. “I want to believe you’re right, more than anything, Leena, but I just can’t. Not when Myka doesn’t say anything about how she feels. And Nate is easier.”

“Easier?”

“He’s reliable. I know what he wants and I know what to expect from him. He’s a good man - a good father. And right now, those qualities are what I think is best for Christina. Not some fantasy I may harbor about having both a friendship and romantic relationship with Myka.”

“Okay,” Leena says giving in. “But just for the record, I think you could make that fantasy a reality with Myka, if you’d only let yourself.”

* * *

With Helena teaching a class and Leena leaving early to finish some work, Myka finds herself in charge of putting Christina to bed for the night. She’s a little nervous to take on such a responsibility alone, but Christina is dressed in her pajamas and teeth are brushed when she finally asks, “Can we read more of the story, Myka?”

“Of course, I’ve got it right here,” she says holding onto the book.

Grinning, Christina scrambles up the ladder into the top bunk, waiting for Myka to follow.

Myka sighs. “The top bunk again?”

“It’s the reading nook.”

“Right.” Myka carefully, so not to trip this time, pulls her long body onto the top bunk of Christina’s bed to read the story to her. Christina curls into her side as Myka’s legs dangle off the edge of the bed. She reads a chapter easily and when she’s done, Christina makes no move to leave Myka’s side.

“Are you enjoying the story so far, Christina?”

“Yeah.”

“Who’s your favorite character?”

“Anne - isn’t she yours?”

“She is,” Myka agrees. “But I’m finding that I like Marilla more than I remember when I read this as a kid.”

“Why? She’s so hard on Anne sometimes.”

“She is at first because she doesn’t know what to make of her. She had an idea what raising a child would be like and Anne turns those ideas upside down. But she loves her deeply too, you’ll see. Don’t give up on her.”

Christina nods solemnly. "I like Matthew too. He's so kind. And I like Diana. I'm glad Anne has a...a kindred spirit for her friend. Mom explained that word to me, kindred. I like it. I think we’re kindred spirits, don’t you, Myka?"

Myka swallows down any tears that might be threatening. "We definitely are, Christina."

Christina smiles wide, shuffling to sit a little closer against Myka's side. “Good. I’m glad you think so too."

Myka laughs, not even caring if a tear escapes down her cheek with Christina warm and sweet against her.

“Mom is taking me to the pumpkin patch this weekend. Will you come with us?”

“Oh,” Myka says, surprised by the sudden topic change and the invitation. “I think I’d like that," she finds herself saying, “as long as your mom is okay with it.”

“She will be,” Christina says confidently. “Next to Leena, you’re her best friend. You’re definitely kindred spirits too.”

“I hope we are,” Myka says softly.

* * *

She goes to the pumpkin patch - hard not to with the sincerity reflected back to her in near identical sets of dark brown eyes. Christina is happy, skipping along ahead of them but careful not to ever get so far ahead as to be out of sight, obviously well taught by her mother. She's watching the goats in their pen, how they climb up different ladders and ramps made especially for them and Myka can hear the girl's laughter before they're even near her. Such unfettered joy. Myka remembers feeling that way as a child, when everything was new and exciting. It's infectious and she finds herself smiling at the image Christina makes, in her wool coat to guard from the slight chill in the air, leaning against the gate, desiring to be as close to those fascinating goats as physically possible.

"What has you smiling that way?" Helena asks breaking into her thoughts. 

Myka nods ahead. "Christina. She's so happy."

"She loves animals," she agrees. "One of these days I'm going to have to break down and allow her a pet. There just never seemed to time to care for one before, but she's old enough now for that responsibility and since our apartment building now allows pets, there isn't any reason for me to object."

"Well I'm sure she'd love having a pet."

"She would. A cat in particular," Helena sighs at the thought.

Myka laughs at her tone. "Uh-oh, not a fan of cats?"

"Not particularly. In my experience they seem to be rather aloof."

"Are you sure it wasn't just you?" Myka grins at Helena's scowl. "You don't always make the most favorable first impression, you know. Awkward I think is more accurate. Remember the sugar?”

"Yes, very well, but in my defense, I was in a bit of stress at that moment, trying to bake two dozen cookies after I'd already started mixing the other ingredients after nine o’clock at night. And I apologized for waking you up, didn’t I?”

"Mmm, more like mollified me with a plate of cookies that Pete mostly benefitted from, but yeah, we can go with apology,” Myka teases.

"I did apologize," Helena insists between Myka's laughter.

"You did, I agree. And now look how far we've come as friends."

"Yes, I'll have you know it isn't just anyone I invite to accompany me to a pumpkin patch."

"I should hope not," Myka responds, eyes alight.

"Really, the farm animals with the distinct aroma of manure, the corn maze to get lost in, the oddly shaped and brightly colored gourds to be viewed in the field are not meant for just anyone," she says grinning.

"Throw in a hay ride and I'll know you mean it."

"Done."

Myka nudges Helena's shoulder with her own. "Sweet talker."

"It's true. But now we really should catch up to Christina before she abandons us completely for more animals in the barn."

They catch up with Christina, watching the goats a little longer, running and playing before moving to the barn where more animals await, baby goats this time and piglets, ducklings and chicks. Christina loves them all of course and it takes some convincing to leave them behind for other delights of the pumpkin patch, the aforementioned hay ride behind Clydesdale horses that awe Christina in an entirely new level. After the sight of those spectacular horses, how can a maze of corn compare? But they give it a go anyway and when they're finished, after only getting lost, twice or maybe thrice, they take a break for hot apple cider. Finally they venture into the pumpkin patch, spending a length of time appraising each pumpkin, judging them on their color, their shape and their size until Christina is at last satisfied to have found the perfect one, and a couple others that will suffice for good measure.

They’ve just placed the pumpkins in a wagon to carry out of the field when they run into a couple of familiar faces.

"Christina!" a young voice shouts and a moment later Adelaide is engulfing the girl in a hug. The two of them are laughing and talking by the time Nate saunters over, a large pumpkin tucked under his arm.

“Nate! I didn’t expect to run into you here,” Helena says accepting a kiss on the cheek from him.

“Well I had planned to wait until next weekend for this excursion but then Adelaide mentioned that you and Christina were planning on coming today so I thought maybe we’d catch you and possibly go to lunch after we’re done here?” he says sparing a glance at Myka.

“Oh, lovely as that sounds - I wish you had called to make plans first. I already have plans with Myka as you can see,” she says with a smile at Myka.

“Helena, I can…” Myka starts but is quickly interrupted.

“We’re getting sandwiches to bring home after this and get started on our pumpkin carving,” Helena tells him.

“Oh, okay. Sounds like you have a fun afternoon ahead of you then. And it looks like you’re already finished here anyway and I know Adelaide still wants to attempt the corn maze so it’d probably be better to make plans to meet up later in the week anyway.”

“That would be fine, Nate.”

“Great. See you ladies later then,” he says stepping forward to brush another kiss against Helena’s cheek before departing.

Myka watches he and Adelaide make their way further into the pumpkin patch before turning back to Helena. “You didn’t have to keep our plans if you wanted to go with him.”

“But I didn’t,” Helena says so adamantly that Myka feels her heart pick up a beat. “Christina and I made plans to spend the day with you and we shall - as long as you still want that?” she asks.

Myka smiles. “Yeah.”

“Aces,” she grins back. “Christina, have you seen all you want to see here?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s get lunch and go home.”

Once home, Myka follows them into their apartment to help with the pumpkin carving.

"Wow, you guys have really done up the place," Myka says looking about the apartment. Fake cobwebs adorn the doorways and the kitchen cabinets, there's even one hanging over the entertainment center. There are paper ghosts and bats dangling from the ceiling and a witch on her broom, black cat riding with her.

"You sound impressed," Helena says.

"I am. Really impressed."

"Don't you decorate?"

"Not for Halloween, no."

"Nothing at all?" Helena pushes.

"Not really.”

"Well, tell me you at least hand out candy."

Myka shrugs. "Most years I pretend I'm not home. I never really understood why it is that adults have to feed strange children candy, it just seems weird to me."

"Didn't you go trick or treating as a child?"

"Not really. We lived above a bookstore downtown, not exactly the best circumstance to go trick or treating. There were a few years the businesses would get together to hand candy to kids, but not always. I mean, I wasn't totally deprived. My mom would bake cookies and make caramel apples and we'd watch a Halloween movie appropriate for our age."

"Alright, I insist you come over here Halloween night then to enjoy the holiday properly with Christina and I."

“Oh, uh, are you sure?”

“Yes. Unless you have other plans? A party perhaps?”

“No, no plans Halloween night. Although, speaking of a party, Pete and Kelly always have a party the Saturday before. You know, usually something fun for their kids and friends. The office staff and I usually make an appearance and Pete…well he…he extended the invitation to you and Christina too, if you want to come.”

“That’s very thoughtful of him. I’d like to meet his children and Kelly. She must be quite a woman to handle Pete based on some of the things you’ve shared with me about him.”

“She definitely is,” Myka agrees.

“Okay, I’m ready to carve the pumpkins!” Christina says racing back into the room.

“Then let the pumpkin carving commence.”

* * *

"Christina, did you select a movie to watch?" Helena calls from the kitchen where she is slicing tomatoes to add to the salad she has insisted on having with their pizza tonight, despite her daughter's vocal protest on the matter.

"It's Halloween," she had complained.

"Yes, and you will be filling yourself with sugar besides pizza, a few greens won't hurt you," Helena had remained adamant.

" _Ghostbusters_!" Christina cries excitedly.

"Ooh, the newer one?" Leena asks pulling dressings from the door on the fridge.

"Uh-huh," she answers, sneaking a miniature Snickers bar from the candy bowl set by the door, ready for trick-or-treaters.

"Christina, no candy until after you've eaten dinner, nutritious as it is," Helena tells her.

"Okay," Christina sighs, setting the treat on the coffee table for easy access later. 

"You can start the movie if you want to."

"But Myka isn't here yet. She hasn't seen the movie yet," Christina says.

Helena checks her watch, frowning. "She must be running late at the office."

"She mentioned a big account with a client who is taking full advantage of building a custom home," Leena explains. "Myka said she's already drawn up three different designs for the guy and he hasn't been satisfied yet. I think she had another meeting with him today."

"Oh. Well I do hope it went well then," Helena says unable to explain the irrational sense of being left out she feels that Leena should know so much more about Myka's day to day business.

"If his house plans were the ones she was working on last night, I'd say her client will be one happy man," Leena grins.

"Yeah, that house was huge, Mom, you should have seen it. Five bedrooms!"

"I would have liked to have seen it," Helena admits. She doesn't have time to question why Myka didn't confide in her last night when they stayed talking on the couch long after Christina had gone to bed, but she may have dominated the conversation talking about her work instead of asking Myka of hers.

She's pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door, Christina racing to answer it. 

"Christina, wait for me," Helena says picking up a dishtowel to dry her hands with as she follows her daughter to the door. 

Christina opens it wide. "Myka! You're here!" she exclaims launching herself (including her wings since she’s dressed as a butterfly) into Myka's startled arms but she recovers quickly enough to pick up the girl and give her a gentle swing before setting her on her feet again.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to finish a few things at work."

"It's okay. We haven't started the movie yet," Christina says. "We're watching _Ghostbusters_."

"And we haven't started dinner yet either," Helena says. "Come on to the kitchen. I hope you're hungry."

"I am," Myka says following Helena, trying hard not to let her eyes wander to the sway of Helena's hips as she walks. 

Leena is finishing mixing the salad. "Work go okay for you today, Myka?"

"Yeah, not bad. I think I finally came up with a plan my client is pleased with, at least for now. That can and probably will change," she sighs tiredly.

"Leena was just telling me about your problem client. What exactly is his problem?"

"Where to begin?" Myka laughs. "He has a certain idea in mind for a home he wants built but getting everything he wants to fit within his budget is not going so well. People really have no idea how much supplies and labor costs and then they blame me for, in his words outrageous sums of money. Granite countertops are double the cost of Formica laminate. Maple wood cabinets are more than oak, French doors more than sliding glass, I just don't know what he expects," she says irritated. "And all of this has to go into the bid before we sign a contract. I think he just expected that he could get away with changing things well into construction."

"I'm sorry, Myka," Helena says.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything," she says confused.

"And I didn't ask about your work yesterday either, too intent on making my own complaints I didn't listen to yours."

"Well I think you just made up for that now," Myka smiles. "Anyway, no more talk about work tonight. I was invited for dinner and a movie."

"The salad is all ready," Leena says.

"Yes, please get started on that. The pizza should be ready any moment," Helena chimes in.

A knock sounds at the door. "Trick-or-treaters already?” she asks moving to answer it but it's not trick-or-treaters after all.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Myka asks joining Helena at the door.

"You forgot the plans for Mr. Being a Pain in the…” he catches sight of Christina, “hiney,” he finishes out the sentence. “And I thought you said you wanted to work on them more tonight, so thought I better bring them over.”

"I do, thank you for bringing them by. I was in such a rush to leave I must have left them behind."

Pete rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no kidding. You must have mentioned coming over here tonight a half a dozen times today at least."

Myka blushes. "Well, thank you, again for bringing them."

"Ooh, Snickers," Pete says distracted by the bowl of candy near the door and grabbing one. "Uh, you don't mind do you?"

"No, please help yourself," Helena tells him.

"Great, I'm starving," he says tearing into the package and popping the entire fun size bar into his mouth.

Myka grimaces. "When aren't you starving and can't you take two bites instead of putting the whole thing in your mouth? You’re with company that isn't used to your atrocious eating habits the way I am."

Pete swallows down the rest of the candy bar. "Sorry about that."

"No it's fine," Helena fluffs off.

"It was impressive," Leena adds.

"I wish I could fit a whole candy bar in my mouth like that,” Christina says.

"Ah, this was nothing. You should see me with croissants, am I right, Mykes?"

"Don't bring me into this."

"Yes, well, please don't give my child any bad ideas either," Helena says. 

Christina looks at Pete in silent question, her eyes widening and a giggle tumbling from her lips when he wiggles four fingers at her in silent answer.

"Alright, so much for that. Would you care to stay for dinner, Pete?" Helena invites.

"We're having pizza and watching a movie," Christina adds.

"Awesome. I love pizza. What's the movie?"

" _Ghostbusters._ "

"Ah, that's a classic. I love Egon. Just saying the name, E-gon."

Christina looks at him befuddled so Myka chimes in. "Get with the times, old man, we're watching the latest version, the one with girls doing the ghost busting, right, Christina?"

The little girl adamantly nods her head.

"Oh right on, that one's even better. Now I would really love to stay but I got to get home to Kelly and the kids to take them trick or treating around the neighborhood. Then I'm spending the rest of the night as the official taste tester of the candy they haul in, you know making sure nothing was tampered with and all."

"Uh-huh, I know exactly how you operate, Lattimer and don't think I won't tell on you to your kids," Myka warns.

"Fine, but I can take a couple more of these for the road, can't I?" he asks grabbing another Snickers bar and a Butterfinger. 

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at work," Myka says finally shutting the door behind him. "Sorry about the interruption," she apologizes.

"Not necessary," Helena assures. "I like Pete. And it was sweet of him to come by with the work you needed, though I do hope that doesn't mean you're cutting your evening short with us?"

Myka shakes her head, feeling a smile pull at her lips with the knowledge she is wanted here in this apartment tonight. "No, work can wait. I think we have dinner and a movie to get to."

"Indeed we do," Helena agrees warmly. "Let's get started already because even though it is Halloween, it's still a school night and someone has a bedtime,” she says looking pointedly at Christina.

“Pizza is ready,” Leena calls from the kitchen. Christina scampers off, grabbing a piece of pizza to add to her plate. 

"Salad too," Helena reminds when she tries to make her escape to the living room without the greens.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to," Helena replies placing a kiss on the top of Christina's head. "But you may drizzle on as much dressing as you like, drown the salad in it if you wish," she smiles.

Later when they’re all immersed in the movie, Christina grabs the bowl of candy to offer to Myka. “Do you want some?”

"Thanks, Christina, but I don't really eat much candy."

"Not even Twizzlers?" she asks sounding scandalized.

"Twizzlers?"

"These," Christina says taking out a bite size package of licorice. "They're my favorite. You should try one at least before deciding you don't like it. That's what Mom always tells me when she gives me vegetables I don't want to eat," she says making a face of disgust. "But Twizzlers are good."

"Well, since it's Halloween and you do make a good point about not making a decision until I know the facts, I'll give them a try." She tears into a package and takes a hesitant bite.

"Do you like it?" Christina asks.

Myka nods. "They're good."

"Told you," Christina says taking a bite of her own.

"You're pretty smart," Myka agrees, finishing the candy.

If she has a few more throughout the night, no one comments.

A few days later, Pete catches sight of a package on her desk at work and tries to snatch a piece but Myka slaps his hand away.

“Hey, hey, hey, since when do you eat candy?”

“Since Christina introduced me to the wonder of Twizzlers,” she says sitting behind her desk.

Pete grins at her.

“What?”

“Christina has you wrapped around her little finger, that’s what.”

Myka thinks he may be right.

* * *

“Is Christina asleep?” Helena asks one night, just getting home from teaching class.

“Yeah. She talked me into reading an extra chapter of Anne but fell asleep half way through the second one so you may have to reread that one to her tomorrow.”

Helena chuckles. “She’s good at talking me into reading extra chapters as well. I’ll just go check on her quickly but do you want to stay for a bit - I think it’s a wine kind of night for me.”

“Sure,” Myka smiles. “Wine sounds great.”

When Helena returns from checking on Christina who is still out like a light, she pours two glasses of red wine for she and Myka before joining Myka on the couch.

“Long day?” Myka asks.

“Incredibly so. But at least it’s at an end now.”

“And tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet,” Myka quotes.

“You have been reading a lot of “Anne” lately, haven’t you?”

Myka laughs. “Some. But that was always one of my favorite stories as a kid. Rereading it with Christina now reminds me how much I love it still.”

“It is a classic. It’s amazing how some stories leave their mark on the soul,” Helena says taking a sip of her wine.

“It is,” Myka agrees, watching Helena carefully, noticing the way she rubs at her neck when she sets her glass on the coffee table and leans back into the couch with a tired sigh. “You know, it’s funny, as a kid reading that story, of course I loved Anne the best - I still love her, but I’m finding myself really drawn to Marilla in a way I definitely wasn’t before.”

“How so?” Helena asks interested.

“She’s really the one who changes the most within the story. She starts out as this older woman, rigid and set in her ways and then Anne comes along with her passion and imagination that turns those ideas upside down. Anne shows her what it is to love and it transforms her.”

“Love does indeed transform,” Helena agrees softly.

“So, everything go okay with your classes today?” Myka ventures to ask.

“Oh, yes, they’re fine. Just these late evenings are starting to get to me I think. And I hate that I miss so much time with Christina. I can’t help feeling that despite this job being a promotion, I’ve made a horrible mistake to take it since I can’t be with her as much as before. If it wasn’t for Leena and you, I don’t know what I’d do,” she says on the verge of tears.

“Hey, Helena, you’re a good mother,” Myka tries to soothe, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both with before wrapping her arms around Helena to offer comfort. “Christina knows you love her and you’ve provided such a warm and safe home for her, there could be no doubt of that. You’re just tired and little wonder, working the hours you do some nights. You just need to cut yourself a break.”

“I know, you’re right, Myka,” Helena says taking a deep breath.

“Hey, how about I bring home takeout for you and Christina tomorrow night. It’s Friday, we can wind down the week and get the weekend off to a good start.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely, but actually I’ve already made plans with Nate. He and I are going to take the girls out for cheeseburgers and bowling tomorrow night.”

“Oh, sure. Maybe Saturday night we can all do something then.”

Helena winces chagrined. “Saturday morning, Nate and I are going away for the day…and night actually,” she says leaning forward to grasp her glass and take a quick sip of wine.

“Oh,” Myka says, feeling like the breath has been knocked from her lungs at the information. “I guess things are getting pretty serious for you two then? That’s a big step.”

“It is, but we’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks now and he thought it was time to take that next step…and so do I,” she rushes to say. “Anyway, we both decided it might be easier for us to go away - somewhere we can be on neutral ground and not have to worry about obligations for a short while.”

“And Christina?”

“Leena is going to stay with her Saturday night. I’ll be back Sunday afternoon.”

Myka falters for something more to say, wishing she wasn’t having this conversation right now. “I hope everything goes well for you, Helena. That the weekend turns out to be just what you want,” she tries to smile.

“Thank you, Myka.”

Myka nods. “It’s getting late. I better get home and get some sleep,” she says slipping out from under the blanket and rising from the couch. “And you should get some sleep too. A good night’s rest does wonders. I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Yes, you’re probably right,” she sighs. “Goodnight, Myka.”

Myka only wishes that sleep will make her feel better in the morning as well, but short of Helena canceling her weekend plans, she knows that’s not likely to be the case.

* * *

Deciding she needs a diversion to keep from thinking of Helena spending the day (and night) away with Nate, Myka drives an hour to Colorado Springs to spend Saturday with her sister Tracy and her family. Her niece, Katie, has started to play in a peewee hockey league and Myka happens to catch them on a game day.

“You know, it’s because of you that she plays,” Tracy tells her as they sit in the stands to watch.

“I didn’t play hockey - except a few pick up games occasionally.”

“But you taught her to skate, _Aunt_ Myka,” she says brushing shoulders with her. “And encouraged her to play hockey when she showed an interest in it. And now look at her, she’s skating circles around those boys out there,” Tracy says proudly.

“She is doing that,” Myka agrees, laughing when one of Katie’s teammates trips over his stick and skids across the ice. The protective gear he wears keeps him from injury well enough but doesn’t lend much assistance in the way of his getting up again and he struggles for a moment before two of his teammates, including Katie, help pull him up on steady skates.

“That poor little guy doesn’t look much bigger than Owen,” Tracy comments as she tucks the wrap she wears to hold a sleeping Hannah more securely around her.

Myka glances at her six-year-old nephew sitting in the stand below them with Kevin, playing with matchbox cars that seem to entertain him more than his sister’s game. “Is Owen going to play hockey too?”

“Not this year. Kevin and I decided he should be a little bigger before he starts - if he wants to play. Right now he’s more interested in soccer.”

“I’m glad you were able to make the game, Myka. It means a lot to Katie to have you here.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I made it too. You’ll have to give me her game schedule so I can plan to attend a few more during the season.”

“Why did you come here today anyway? I mean, usually you call or text first. It’s not like you to be so spontaneous and just show up out of the blue. Not that I’m complaining,” she smiles.

“I just felt like getting away for a little bit - thought a change of scenery would do some good.”

Tracy regards her. “Everything okay at work?”

“Yeah. Work is good - hectic some days, but good. Besides it’s been a few weeks since I saw you all in person - I guess I missed you.”

“Aww. I’m glad to see you any time.”

* * *

After the game, they return to Tracy’s house where Myka helps she and Kevin make lunch for the kids - PB&J sandwiches and Myka can’t help but feel a pang of longing at the memory of Christina and Helena bringing the same kind of sandwiches to the job site to share with she and Pete weeks ago. 

“Hey, Aunt Myka, do you want to stay and watch a movie with us?” Katie asks her as they all settle into the family room.

“Sure, I have time for that. What movie?”

“ _Cars_!” Owen says.

“ _Frozen_!” Katie says.

Myka is unsure how to respond, especially knowing she promised to watch _Frozen_ with Christina.

Tracy laughs. “You’re going to have to settle on one you both like to watch. How about _Big Hero Six_? You both like that one. Or _Moana_. I like that one best.”

“ _Moana_ , that’s a good movie,” Myka says. “I wouldn’t mind watching that one again.”

Tracy stares at her.

“What?”

“You’ve seen it?”

Myka blushes. “Yeah.”

“When?”

“Um. I saw it with my neighbor’s little girl.”

Tracy’s eyes widen. “Mom mentioned you said something about having a new neighbor. Okay, spill.”

“Spill what?” Myka asks, noticing that Owen and Katie are still arguing about a movie to watch.

“Who is this neighbor and why are you hanging out with their kid?”

“Because they’re my friends?”

“And that’s all?”

“Isn’t that enough?”

“Could be,” Tracy says sounding skeptical. “But I don’t think you’re providing me with the entire picture.”

“Tracy, what do you want from me?” Myka asks exasperated. “I have a new neighbor. Her name is Helena. She moved into the apartment across the hall from me two months ago and she happens to have a young daughter, Christina.”

“Yes, but why do you watch kids movies with them? You, who avoids most children if entirely possible?”

“Because apparently I’m actually terrible at avoiding children. I’m around Pete’s kids all the time, yours and now my neighbor’s. I’m cursed to be around children,” she exaggerates to annoy Tracy.

“Okay, stop evading the question. Why are you watching movies with your neighbor’s kid?”

Myka sighs, knowing Tracy won’t let go of the topic. “Helena is a professor and she teaches night classes two nights a week. Which means she needs someone to look after Christina when she’s working. She has a good friend, Leena, who usually does that but since Helena and I have become friends, I’m often at her apartment anyway and Christina and I have developed an easy rapport - no one is more shocked than me,” she says noticing Tracy about to interrupt. “But it’s true, we have. It started out all of us just watching movies together but now I often help her with her homework and read to her - just generally spend time with her because I like her. She’s a sweet girl. And it’s not like I have anything pressing to do most nights anyway.”

“Who are you and what have you done with the Myka I know?” Tracy teases.

Myka throws a pillow at her.

“Come on! You have to admit, this is a side of you no one would have suspected. Myka Bering, child whisperer.”

“Hardly. Christina is a good kid. It’s easy to love her.” Myka wants to reign in the word as soon as she says it.

“Love her? And how exactly do you feel about her mother?”

“Trace,” Myka warns.

“What?” Tracy asks confused. “I know you. You don’t open yourself to people easily. If this little girl has found her way into your heart, it makes sense her mother must have too.”

“And if she has?” Myka whispers so that Tracy doesn’t hear.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

Tracy eyes her carefully. “So you have new friends?”

“Yes, we are friends.”

“I’m glad. You deserve all the love and friendship in your life, Myka.”

“Thanks, Trace,” Myka says

* * *

Leena is waiting for her in the open doorway of Helena’s apartment when Myka shuffles into the hall in socks and pulling a hoody over her tee-shirt. Flannel pajama pants and tired eyes complete her ensemble as she steps into the apartment.

"I'm really sorry about this, that I had to wake you," Leena apologizes. “I was hoping I’d feel better after taking some medication but it’s just not happening.”

"It's fine, Leena. I'm sorry you’re not feeling well.”

Are you sure you're okay staying the night with Christina?"

"Do you have any other available options if I'm not?"

"Good point. I'll try to get back early morning if I’m feeing up to it…”

"Leena, take care of yourself. I'll look after Christina tomorrow. Helena is due back in the afternoon, right?"

Leena nods.

"So Christina and I will hang out for a few hours, it's not like I haven't ever spent time with her."

"Yes but you've never been all on your own to take care of her either."

Myka shrugs. "We'll read, watch a couple movies, it'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Leena says sounding unsure.

"I am, now you better go home - get some rest. Make sure Ray takes good care of you.”

"Alright,” Leena smiles weakly. “Helena says Christina is an early riser, usually up by seven, even on the weekends. I was planning to make pancakes in the morning for breakfast but there's plenty of cereal on hand, or there's oatmeal. There's also fruit is she wants it and bagels oh and..."

"Leena, we'll be fine, I am a responsible adult, I'm not Pete," Myka reminds her earning a laugh.

"Another fair point. Okay then, I'll send Helena a text what's going on so she knows to call you tomorrow to check in on Christina. She's probably already gone to bed for tonight."

Myka doesn't want to acknowledge that little truth, mainly because of whom she's likely gone to bed with. After all, this weekend was supposed to be a getaway excursion for her and Nate, to take that next step in their relationship away from the demands and distractions of work and parenthood.

"Oh, and Helena insisted I sleep in her bed tonight, I'm sure the offer extends to you for tonight as well, extenuating circumstances and all."

Myka glances away at the innocent remark, willing the blush she feels rise in her cheeks to remain unnoticed. It doesn't.

“Oh, Myka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive."

“You’re not…it isn’t,” she tries to dispute but one look into Leena’s kind eyes and she knows that Leena _knows_.

Myka manages a soft smile for the woman who has become a good friend to her over the past few months when Helena and Christina came into her life and turned it upside down.

"Insensitive is one word I would never use to describe you, Leena," she tells her.

"Still, I am sorry, for several reasons," she sighs.

"Me too," Myka admits softly. "But it is what it is. Now go on and get out of here. And drive carefully, the wind and rain is picking up.”

“I will,” Leena agrees pulling on her coat and grabbing her purse and overnight bag. "I'll call you tomorrow," she says with a parting squeeze of reassurance to Myka's arm as she passes her out the door.

Myka closes the door after her, resting her head against it for just a moment as she catches her breath. This is not how she expected her night to go, not that she's complaining necessarily. She'd only been asleep a short while when she heard her phone vibrate on her night stand from Leena's text message. She'd do anything to help Leena. She'd do anything for Helena and Christina too.

Myka sighs, lifting her head and bolting the lock. Checking her phone, it's almost eleven. Christina is no doubt asleep, but Myka decides to check in on her. Walking the short hallway to the bedrooms, Myka finds Christina's door left partially open to let in a little light that filters in from the living room. Helena told her once that Christina fears the dark and as she peers into the room, she notices the soft glow of a nightlight plugged into the wall near her bed. Christina's room is mostly neat, with a few toys scattered across the floor. Myka carefully avoids them as she crosses the room.

As Myka slowly approaches the bed, she can easily see that Christina is fast asleep. One arm has become untucked so Myka gently pulls the blanket up to cover her more securely to guard against the cold night. She stands there quietly for a moment just listening to the soft sound of Christina's breathing, her mouth slightly parted to take in air. There's comfort in the rythmic inhalation followed by the exhalation and Myka finds herself matching her breathing to Christina's, slow and steady, peaceful. With one more gentle tuck of the blanket, Myka leaves Christina's room, pulling the door mostly but not all the way closed on her way out.

The bedroom opposite Christina's is Helena's and Myka steps inside the opened doorway of the darkened room, just making out the queen sized bed still neatly made. There's no doubt in Myka's mind the bed would be comfortable, but she wouldn't be. She leaves any thoughts of the bed behind, instead walking back to the living room and pulling a blanket from the back of the couch, resignedly settling on it instead.

She's just closed her eyes when she feels her phone vibrate inside the pocket of her hoody. Pulling it out, the screen lights up to show a text message from Helena.

_Leena told me you're staying with Christina tonight. Thank you Myka. I'll return home earlier than planned tomorrow._

It's after eleven already and Myka perversely wonders if Leena's text to Helena interrupted anything besides sleep and then she quickly puts the thought out of mind. She takes a moment to think what to respond then texts back.

_Don't cut your weekend short. Christina and I will be fine together._

It's a few moments later when she gets a response.

_I know you will. I'll see you both tomorrow then._

_Have a good night, Helena._

_Sleep well, Myka._

The phone falls silent again and Myka tucks it back into her pocket before rolling onto her side, closing her eyes and willing sleep to overtake her, putting to rest any further thoughts of Helena and the reason why she's absent tonight.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because currently she's being awoken by a small voice calling her name punctuated by a gentle shake against her shoulder.

"Myka?"

Myka opens her eyes to see Christina standing beside her at the couch, clutching a stuffed bunny in her arms, eyes wide in obvious fear.

"Hey, you okay?" Myka asks sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Where's Leena?"

"She had to leave - she wasn’t feeling well, but I'm going to stay with you tonight and tomorrow."

Christina bites at her lip as if debating what to say.

"What is it, honey?" Myka asks, surprising herself at the endearment that slips from her tongue. It must have been the right thing to say though because Christina lurches forward, clinging to Myka's shoulders as a sob escapes.

"Oh, Christina, did you have a bad dream?" She feels a small nod against her shoulder and rubs Christina's back soothingly. "It's okay. We all have bad dreams sometimes. Do you want to talk about it?" Another shake of her head, this time in the negative. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Mummy lets me sleep with her when I have bad dreams," she mumbles against Myka's shoulder.

"I don't think we'll both fit in your bunk bed." The statement earns a soft giggle from Christina, which relieves her.

"We can sleep in Mom’s bed," Christina says logically.

Myka shifts on the couch, still uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in Helena's bed. But there's no way she and Christina can both sleep on the couch comfortably either. And taking Christina to her apartment, the unfamiliarity of it probably won't do any good to assuaging her fear either. She'll have to think of something else.

"I've got an idea," she grins. "How would you like to spend the night in your very own blanket fort?"

Christina pulls back from Myka's shoulder to look at her with wide eyes no longer full of fear but interest. "How do we make one?"

"The first step is to gather all the blankets you can find," Myka smiles, brushing a tear away from Christina's cheek. "Then the construction begins."

So it is at three o'clock in the morning, they build a blanket fort in he middle of the living room amid squeals of laughter that chases away any vestiges of fear and they fall inside it among a heap of more blankets and pillows and every stuffed animal Christina owns to sleep at long last, the wind outside still raging on.

* * *

It's late morning when Helena finally fits her key inside the lock to open her apartment door. What greets her inside is unexpected to say the least. It looks as though a massive blanket made up of many blankets has consumed her living room. The couch and TV have disappeared completely and she can only assume they're being held hostage under the blankets. The room is quiet and she hears no sounds coming from within the blanket structure, no happy chatter from Christina, no soft tones from Myka.

Curious, she sets down her bag and approaches the structure, trying to determine a point of entrance. There doesn't appear to be one, not officially anyway, so she carefully lifts up the end of a blanket to peer inside. She's even more surprised by the sight inside than she was by the mass of blankets overtaking her living room and she emits a soft gasp. Inside, lying on the floor with even more blankets and pillows are Myka and Christina sound asleep. That alone isn't so surprising, but the way Christina is curled into Myka, her head resting on Myka's stomach, hand clutching tightly to her sweatshirt, and Myka's arms wrapped protectively around her with one hand in Christina's hair as though she was smoothing it back when she fell asleep, this surprises Helena to see Myka this way, especially when she once professed not to be good with children.

The sight of her daughter with Myka this way makes her heart lurch. It hits her full force why things with Nate don't seem to be working as easy as she had predicted they would. She loves Myka. Of course it’s always been Myka that’s she’s in love with, how could it possibly be anyone else? Helena gasps at the thought. No, she loves Myka as a dear friend, but that’s all it is. All it can be. She doesn't have time to further talk herself out of her traitorous feelings however, for Myka is stirring awake, eyes still heavy with sleep beginning to flutter open. She watches as Myka tries to stretch but feeling weighted down, remembers Christina sleeping against her and lightly resumes stroking her hair as if hours of sleep hadn’t interrupted the motion.

Helena takes a steadying breath.

It's only a moment before Myka gazes up to look about the makeshift tent, green eyes widening in surprise as they settle on Helena kneeling in the entryway she's created.

“Hey. You're back early," Myka whispers.

"I am," Helena whispers too. "With the storm last night, I worried about Christina...and you."

"Afraid I couldn't handle an eight year old?"

"No, it wasn't that," Helena smiles softly. "How did she do?"

"She had a rough night. I think the storm played into her dreams and she woke up from a nightmare in the night."

"And this blanket..." Helena struggles for the proper word as she looks about the enclosure.

"Fort," Myka supplies sheepishly. "It was meant to take her mind off the combination of things, the storm, the nightmare, that you were away and that I wasn't you or Leena, whom she expected when she went searching for someone."

Helena sighs. "My poor girl. I'm sorry up I wasn't here."

"Give yourself some credit, you can't be with her every moment."

"I know that but I do regret not being here with her last night," Helena says, looking into green eyes apologetically.

The look in Helena's dark eyes has Myka wanting to ask if things went well the night before but their whispers have disturbed Christina who whimpers as she begins to stir awake.

Helena chuckles at the familiar sound for those occasions when her daughter protests having to awaken.

The sound of her mother's chuckling helps bring Christina from a sound sleep and she opens her eyes to see Helena kneeling just a few feet away. "Mummy?"

"Yes, darling," Helena smiles wide.

"Mummy!" Christina exclaims sitting up just enough to launch herself into Helena's waiting arms. "I missed you," she mumbles into Helena's shoulder, little arms holding tight.

"I missed you too, darling, which is why I've come home early. It appears you and Myka have been busy in my absence," she says trying to sound disapproving and failing miserably. "Our living room has disappeared under all these blankets."

Christina giggles, glancing back at Myka to see her smile. "It's a blanket fort. Myka said forts protect people and we'd be safe from the storm in our own fort."

"Myka is a very smart woman, that is exactly what forts are for and how fortunate for you to have your own personal architect to construct one for you in our living room."

"In the middle of the night no less," Myka reminds tiredly, stifling a yawn.

"Yes and it appears you've used every blanket we own, and then some," Helena says impressed.

"And some of Myka's," Christina pipes up. "She said we needed big blankets so she took the one off her bed."

"That was considerate of her," she says glancing at Myka who shrugs.

"We'd already pulled the one from your bed and Christina's, we needed more."

"Can we leave the fort up?" Christina asks worriedly.

"You've gone through so much trouble to build it, I don't see how we could possibly tear it down, at least for today. I think Myka might consider the loan of her comforter for the afternoon but she will likely need it for when she sleeps tonight. For that matter, I'll need mine and you yours."

"Or we could sleep here again," Christina tries hopefully.

"Not on a school night I think."

"Can we play inside it all day then?"

"Of course we can."

"Myka too?" Christina asks looking hopefully between the women.

"That's entirely up to Myka, she may have other plans for the day," Helena says giving Myka a graceful out.

"Do you have plans, Myka?" Christina asks.

Myka looks between mother and daughter, both with the same dark eyes she is apparently helpless to refuse when they look at her now with obvious hope in Christina's and a more reserved interest in Helena's. "Not really. Brunch at Pete and Kelly’s, that I'd be late for anyway," she says with a quick glance at her watch. “They’ll have brunch regardless and Pete will probably enjoy himself more without me there to question his eating choices."

"I could make brunch for you here," Helena offers.

"Is that a bribe?" Myka smiles.

"It's a heartfelt thank you," Helena answers warmly. "Besides it's nearly ten-thirty and you both must be starved."

Myka considers the offer, not that there's anywhere else she'd rather be. However her stomach answers for her when it grumbles loudly.

Christina giggles, her laughter infectious enough that Helena joins her and so does Myka.

"I guess you know my answer," Myka says. "But if we're going to spend the day in the fort, there is a condition."

"Oh?" Helena asks intrigued.

Myka looks at Christina who nods seriously. "The dress code is pajamas only."

Helena looks down at her attire. "Well it seems I'm overdressed for the occasion then. A situation I can easily rectify," she smiles.

"Good. Give me fifteen minutes to go to my place to shower and freshen up first?”

"We'll be here, hopefully in the midst of preparing brunch," Helena promises.

* * *

Myka returns not more than the set fifteen minutes, showered and in a clean pair of pajamas and Helena is indeed at the stove preparing what appears to be French toast, wearing pink plaid pajama bottoms with a white, long-sleeved cotton shirt. Christina is beside her, standing on a footstool, dipping the bread in the gooey batter before laying it gently in the pan to fry under Helena's careful guidance.

"We're making French toast, Myka!" Christina exclaims happily.

"I can see that. And an excellent job of it too. It smells great."

"Mom has a secret ingredient to make it sweet."

"What is it?"

"It's a secret!"

"You can't even tell me?" Myka says acting scandalized.

"No, but Mom said we can cover the French toast with powdered sugar."

"If you should care for any that is," Helena interjects with a smirk, "I know your aversion to sugar."

"Mmm," Myka hums, stepping closer to Helena. "You know you're awful smug for someone with powdered sugar on her face," she says using her thumb to brush the sugar from Helena's cheek.

Helena holds her breath at the gentle contact, Myka's eyes catch in the light looking more vibrant green and beautiful than she's ever seen them. And she feels more heat from Myka’s gaze, from her touch against her cheek in this moment while she wears comfortable pajamas than she felt at all the night before wearing thin lingerie before Nate.

Myka steps away just as suddenly, turning her attention to Christina. "Like mother like daughter," she grins, wiping away a similar mark from Christina's cheek.

"Well, we Wells women really get into our work," Helena says hoping she doesn't sound nearly as breathless as she feels. 

"Speaking of work, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, I have some strawberries in the fridge you can wash and cut up."

"On it," Myka says gathering the fruit from a drawer in the fridge.

"I've started coffee for us but once you've finished with the strawberries will you make hot chocolate for Christina?"

"Absolutely. Strawberries and hot chocolate I can handle that."

"With whip cream?" Christina asks with a hopeful look to Helena.

"Well, today is a treat so we may as well go all out - why not add whip cream to the order?"

"Yay!"

"Myka would you like some eggs with your toast? I don't think I have any bacon unless Leena picked some up," Helena says beginning to search the fridge.

"No, really the toast and strawberries will be plenty."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, but thank you."

"What about you, Sweetheart, do you want eggs?"

"No thanks."

Helena can't explain the warmth in her chest as the three of them make brunch together. Hearing Christina laughing with Myka over silly words and funny faces. "What's your favorite word, Myka?"

"Pixilated," she answers without a thought.

Christina furrows her brow. "I've never heard of that."

"Pixelated as in derived from pixel?" Helena asks surprised that would be Myka's favorite word of all the wondrous words in the dictionary to choose from.

"No," Myka says looking offended. "Pixilated - il not el, as in derived from pixies."

"Pixies! I know what those are," Christina exclaims. "They're like fairies."

"Exactly. Only they're known to be a little more mischievous than fairies. And they're whimsical, crazy which is essentially what the word means."

"Alright, now you have me intrigued. Why is that your favorite word?" Helena asks.

Myka shrugs. "The first time, actually the only time I ever heard it was when I saw an old Frank Capra movie - _Mr. Deeds Goes to Town_. Do you know it?"

"No, I've never seen it."

“I’ll have to show it to you sometime. Tracy and I happened to come across the movie one summer when we were still in high school. We heard that word pixilated for the very first time. The word itself is kind of funny sounding and in the context it was used in the film, by two older sisters, who thought everyone in their town was pixilated except them, when really they're the pixilated ones, Tracy and I thought it was hysterical. Still to this day, we'll share a moment when we whisper the old joke, everyone is pixilated, except us." She sees Helena staring at her with an expression she can't decipher. "Guess it's pretty silly."

"That's what makes it a wonderful story. Silly words and the stories they inspire are the best kind. But I hope you can extend your little joke to include Christina and I among those who aren't but really _are_ pixilated."

Myka smiles. "I knew you were pixilated from the moment I met you. You and your empty cup of sugar."

Helena laughs. "That seems so long ago now."

"Yeah. So what's your favorite word?"

"I don't have a favorite, there are much too many favorites for there to be a favorite."

"Well, one of them then."

"I always have liked the way serendipity rolls off the tongue."

"You and Claudia both. She always jokes serendipity is her..." Myka catches herself in front of Christina before repeating what Claudia likes to joke. "Uh, that it's...her favorite too," she finishes lamely, Helena looking on amused, knowing very well what Myka swallowed down for the sake of her daughter. Claudia does love her jokes and Helena heard that one soon after they first met.

"What does serendipity mean?" Christina asks.

"It has a lovely meaning," Helena answers. "It's a fortunate happenstance, much in the way that we became Myka's neighbors," Helena grins, seeing the blush in Myka's cheeks.

“How about you, Christina, what’s your favorite word?” Myka asks.

Christina takes a moment to think about it and then lights up. “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!”

Both Myka and Helena break out into laughter.

“You win, Christina. That is the best word,” Myka tells her.

Helena dishes the food onto plates and follows when Christina and Myka disappear inside the blanket fort. They sit on the floor around the coffee table that turns out to be a perfect dining table for a blanket fort.

When they finish, Helena's gaze is drawn to a rather large piece of paper rolled up and set off to the side. "What is this?" she asks.

Christina grins. "That's the house Myka said she would build for us."

Helena looks at Myka, who for some reason can't quite meet her eyes. "I didn't say that exactly. It's just, last night after we constructed the fort, we were both alert from our efforts and the storm was still raging outside so I sort of suggested we could draw Christina's dream home."

"Oh. May I have a look?" Helena asks intrigued.

"Let me show you, Mom," Christina says, taking the paper from Helena to unravel.

Helena's first glimpse of the sketch is that she's impressed. As she studies it further, she's awed by the detail put into the plans. "You drew this?"

Myka shrugs. "It is what I do for a living but Christina came up with most of what you see there. She had an idea and I sketched it out, adding my input here and there," she smiles at Christina.

"This is incredible," Helena breathes.

"Do you see the library, Mom? I told Myka you would want one."

"I do see that, darling and you are absolutely correct. Any dream home of mine would most definitely include a library."

"Myka said the same thing about if she had her dream home."

"Yes, I imagine she would have a library too," Helena says thoughtfully still watching Myka.

"And my bedroom would have both a window seat and a hidden passageway that would lead to the kitchen in case I want a midnight snack. And your room will have a balcony outside."

"That would be lovely, thank you for thinking of it."

"And did you see the back door, Mom? There's a mini door built in. Do you know why?"

"I couldn't begin to guess," Helena says, though she has an inkling that is confirmed a moment later.

"That's the kitty door," Christina grins triumphantly.

"The kitty door, I see. Well I suppose if this is your dream home it only makes sense to have such a door for the kitty you would undoubtedly have."

"Yeah, and we would have a long driveway where I can ride my bike and a big backyard with trees big enough for a tree house."

"A tree house too?"

"Myka says she knows someone who builds them."

Helena quirks a brow at Myka. "Claudia thinks we should branch out, pun intended," she grins, “and build our own tree houses, but I don’t know enough about their design and construction to want to take that leap. But I do know another company that solely designs and builds them.”

"It's not going to be a big tree house," Christina clarifies. "Just big enough for me and a friend so that we can sleep in it sometimes."

"And what else have you put into our dream house?" Helena asks intrigued.

"There's a guest bedroom for when Uncle Charles comes to visit so he doesn't have to sleep on the couch or stay at a hotel."

"He would prefer his own room - that's very thoughtful of you to think of him."

"And there's a movie theater too, with a big...um..." she falters looking to Myka for help.

"A projection screen."

"Yeah, and we'd have a popcorn maker and a freezer for ice cream."

"It sounds like you've thought of everything," Helena says impressed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, darling, but I think it's time to take down the fort. Myka needs her comforter to sleep with tonight and you really should sleep in your own bed so you're well rested for school in the morning," Helena says, her fingers brushing through Christina's hair.

Christina sighs disappointedly. "Okay," she says resigned.

"But what do you say to Myka?"

"Thank you, Myka for building the fort for me and staying with me," Christina says, moving forward to grasp Myka into a hug.

Caught off guard by the display of affection, it takes a moment to return the embrace but she does so with sincerity. "You're welcome, honey. And the good thing about blanket forts, they're easy to put back up again when you want one."

Christina's eyes brighten. "Will you build another one with me sometime?"

Myka smiles. "Sure, anytime you want one, as long as it's okay with your mom first."

* * *

Christina is sound asleep when Helena checks on her once more before going to bed herself; clutching her stuffed bunny under one arm and snoring softly. Small wonder she's out like a light; it had been a busy day in the blanket fort. There had been games to play, movies to watch, snacks to eat and a house plan to add to.

And Myka had been wonderful. All day, she had done just whatever Christina wanted, giving her daughter her undivided attention. Christina had been working on getting them all to spend another night in the fort when Helena finally had to intervene. After all, there was school and work in the morning for all. But it had been a wonderful day. Just the sort of lazy Sunday she needed.

For all the relaxation she was supposed to have this weekend with Nate...Helena gasps. She forgot all about Nate. She was meant to call him tonight.

She scrambles for her phone on the nightstand noting the time a quarter past ten. It's not too late, Nate is likely still awake. She dials his number and bites at her thumbnail as she waits for him to pick up. One ring, two, three...

"Hello?"

"Oh, Nate, thank goodness you answered. I'm so sorry to call you this late."

"Everything okay, Helena?"

"Yes, it's just been a busy day with Christina."

"And she's feeling alright?"

"Yes. She had a rough night, bad dreams and the storm scared her, but she's alright."

"Good. And how are you?"

"I'm well. You? And Adelaide?" she asks, the questions feeling stilted.

Nate chuckles. "We're just fine."

"That's good. Everyone seems to be fine then."

"Yep. Listen, Helena, I know this weekend didn't exactly go to plan, especially with you worried about Christina, but I had a good time with you and I would love to see more of you. Metaphorically speaking and...literally too if I'm honest."

Helena can hear the grin in his voice at his joke, and she understands, she really does. But does she want the same? There were moments of last night that were enjoyable, even pleasurable, but Nate didn't exactly make her weak in the knees or breathless with desire. She recalls the way Myka’s simple, innocent touch in brushing away sugar from her cheek had made her pulse race in a way Nate failed to do their entire weekend together.

She had a good time with him, but her thoughts most of the night had been preoccupied with worry over Christina and Myka with her. And then today, she'd forgotten all about him, of their time spent together the moment she stepped into her apartment and saw the blanket fort spread across her living room. Christina and Myka became her entire focus then with never a stray thought for him. Was it worth it to pursue anything more with him when he doesn't elicit even a thought during the course of the afternoon after spending what should have been significant time with him the night before?

She's not sure but she thinks she knows the answer. "Nate, last night was...I enjoyed our time together..."

"So did I, Helena, very much. I wondered if you're free for dinner sometime this week. We could have dinner with the girls one night and then maybe just you and I for another night?"

She likes Nate, she does. And Christina loves Adelaide. And Nate is stable. And despite loving Myka, Myka isn’t interested in her, not in that way. Not to settle down with a single mother and her child. Helena sighs. Maybe she should give her relationship with Nate more of a chance.

"I'm sure the girls would like that. And…I would too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little behind on my posting schedule. This chapter turned out to be much larger than I realized. I still hope to post the last chapter by New Year's but we'll see. More holiday sweetness ahead.

“Hey, Christina. Your mom texted me that you weren’t feeling well today,” Myka says carrying a bag as she walks into the girl’s bedroom one afternoon later in the week. She expects to see a rather subdued Christina lying in her bed. She doesn’t expect to see Christina sitting up against several pillows, cheeks flushed with fever, to be smiling so widely at her and excitedly begin to talk.

“Myka! Guess what, guess what!”

“What?” she asks already feeling a smile on her lips at the girl’s obvious excitement.

“Leena’s going to have a baby!”

“Really?” Myka asks turning to see Leena grinning widely behind her. “A baby?”

“It turns out the bout of flu I thought I had the other night when I left you alone with Christina was morning sickness in the evening - since that’s when I seem to be getting it. I was confused when my illness seemed to clear the next morning and I was fine all day only to have it return again in the evening. After another evening of the same symptoms I got suspicious and took a pregnancy test and voila - a baby!”

“Leena, I’m so happy for you,” Myka says setting down her bag and hugging her. “You’re going to make such a great mom.”

“Thank you - Ray and I have longed for a family for years and had just about come to terms that it wasn’t in the cards for us. I’m so glad we were wrong,” she says brushing away a tear.

“Leena says she won’t know if the baby is a girl or boy for a few more months,” Christina informs Myka. “I hope it’s a girl!”

Leena laughs. “A little girl would be wonderful - especially if she’s as sweet as you. But I’ll be just as happy if it’s a little boy,” she assures.

“Maybe it will be twins!” Christina enthuses.

Leena laughs. “Anything is possible at this point.”

“So evening sickness then? Are you feeling alright now?” Myka asks concerned.

“So far - but it does tend to hit me a little later in the evening.”

“Oh, Leena, if you’d rather go home, I can stay with Christina.”

“Now that I know it’s nothing catching, I’m not concerned for Christina’s sake of getting ill too, but I have to admit, it takes a bit out of me and I just want to lie down until it passes so I don’t think I can properly care for Christina, especially today when she’s feeling under the weather herself. So, I’ve talked to Helena and if you’re sure you’re okay staying with Christina today, and possibly over the next few weeks, it would be a big help to both Helena and I.”

“Of course. It’s no trouble. Christina and I are kindred spirits after all,” she says winking at the girl, her heart fluttering when a smile blooms on freckled features.

“Well in that case, I think I’ll take my leave. Helena made soup for Christina’s dinner and for you too of course - all you have to do is heat it up.”

“We’ll be fine,” Myka assures.

“What’s in the bag?” Christina asks curiously.

“A surprise for you,” she says placing the bag on the edge of Christina’s bed. I went to an office supply store today with you in mind and bought a few supplies. Now that we've drawn the blueprints for your house of dreams I thought you might like to build your very own model of it. Would you like that?" Myka asks pulling out some foam paper to show her.

"Yes! Can we do it now?" Christina asks excitedly.

Myka laughs at her exuberance. “As long as the construction doesn’t interfere with the rest you need to get better. But since you already seem to be feeling better with just the thought of making a model house, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet we can get a good start on it today."

"I'm so happy, Myka! I can't wait to build my house of dreams."

* * *

“Thank you for staying with Christina - again,” Helena says after checking that her daughter is sleeping peacefully. “She seems to be sleeping well so hopefully the congestion is beginning to go away,” she says as she takes a seat beside Myka on the couch.

“That’s good,” Myka says, eyes and hands focused on the structure laid out on the coffee table.

“What is that you’re working on?”

“I’m just trying to make sure the glue sets on these walls,” Myka says.

“Walls?”

“Yeah, this is the beginning of Christina’s very own model home,” she explains, carefully holding the structure in her hands to show Helena better. “The glue should set tonight - then we’ll start the second level tomorrow.”

“Oh my - it’s Christina’s house? The one she had you draw for her? The house with the library _and_ movie theater?”

“Yeah, that one,” Myka smiles. “It’s just the design. I don’t get any more elaborate than that for my models, but since this will be hers, I thought she might like to add to it - maybe she can use some colored paper to apply to the walls to look like paint and draw a projection screen on one of the theater’s walls - that sort of thing. It’s up to her what she want to do with it.”

Helena looks thoughtfully at Myka, acknowledges the care and detail she already put into the blueprint design and now this. “You are a wonder, Myka,” Helena says softly.

Myka glances at her then, sees the sincerity reflected in dark eyes and blushes under Helena’s gaze. “It’s nothing…” Myka tries to deflect.

“It’s not nothing - it means something to Christina and to me,” she says reaching out to touch Myka’s hand and gently squeeze. “Thank you, Myka, for all you’ve done for her - for us. I appreciate it more than you’ll ever know.”

“I’m glad to do it,” Myka answers truthfully. “And Christina seemed to enjoy helping in its construction. I think it took her mind off feeling unwell, at least for a little while. Well that and Leena’s news.”

Helena smiles. “It’s lovely news about Leena, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“She and Ray have been trying to start a family for years. She had only recently told me that they’d given up trying, just accepted they wouldn’t be able to conceive and then voila - a baby,” she chuckles. “Isn’t that the way of things? Just when you think you can’t have what your heart desires…” she trails off, realizing her heart’s desire is sitting right beside her and she doesn’t know how to finish the thought - at least in how it pertains to her.

“Life turns to another chapter?” Myka finishes for her.

Helena blinks. “Yes, I suppose so. At least for some. Thankfully, Leena among them.”

“Yeah,” Myka breathes. “Thankfully.”

* * *

She can’t do it. She can’t have another perfect weekend with Helena and Christina like the last with the blanket fort and the brunch and…and…and then not _have_ them. It’s just too much. So before Christina can ask her to come over to watch a movie, before Helena’s dark eyes reflect the same invitation, Myka packs a bag and drives for hours, away from Denver. Away from Christina and Helena.

"Myka! Not that I'm not thrilled to see you on our doorstep, but what's the occasion?" Jeannie Bering asks concerned.

"No occasion. I just felt like coming to see you guys," Myka shrugs.

"You drove three hours just to see us now, when you would have come any way in a few weeks for Thanksgiving?"

"Well...yeah," she says lamely. "I'm sorry, I should have called first. I can just go..."

"No, no, no, wait. This is your home, you're more than welcome here anytime, you know that. Come inside. I'll make sure the sheets in the guest room are clean. I assume you're staying the night at least?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I've got chili on the stove simmering for dinner, but if you're hungry now I'll fix you a bowl."

"No thanks, I'll wait for dinner."

"Your father is watching a game in the living room if you want to join him."

"Maybe later. I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"A walk?" Jeannie looks at her daughter, more concerned than before.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a little while."

When Myka doesn't return from her walk nearly a half hour later, Jeannie goes in search of her. She doesn't have far to go. She finds Myka in the side yard, raking leaves. Turning back inside, she quickly fills two mugs with steaming coffee.

"Your father was planning to rent a leaf blower. I prefer your way," Jeannie smiles.

Myka turns at her mother's voice, taking the coffee she offers gratefully.

"And I feel like I'm repeating myself, and it's not that I don't appreciate the work you've just done, but why exactly did you do it?"

Myka shrugs. "Because the pond isn't frozen yet and I couldn't ice skate."

"Oh, Myka, Sweetheart, what's bothering you?" Jeannie steps forward to wrap her daughter in a hug as well as she can, still holding onto her coffee.

Myka shakes her head, willing the tears to stay at bay. "I just...I thought I knew what I wanted in my life, I thought I had what I wanted for the most part, but now..." she trails off.

"Now what, Myka?"

"The person I thought I was isn't the same person I am anymore."

"Myka, I don't know what's happened to make you believe being a different person than you were ten years ago or ten minutes ago is a bad thing, but it's not. We're all human. We're always learning and hopefully evolving into something better, something more than we were. That can only be a good thing. To learn - to grow.”

"Come on, leave this raking for now and come sit on the porch with me," Jeannie entreats, Myka following her to take a seat on a porch step. They look out across the circular driveway and the front lawn.

"Is this something to do with work?" Jeannie asks.

"No, work is fine. Pete still drives me crazy sometimes but no more so than some of our clients and he has a way with them. Steve is dependable and a hard worker, never gives me any worry. Claudia is coming along. Some of her ideas are incredible, others a bit unrealistic so we're trying to maintain a balance. And Abigail has been a great addition to the team with her interior decorator skills. The business finally feels complete in the way I always wanted it to.”

“You’ve worked so hard to get your business off the ground and now it’s flourishing in the way you hoped it would,” Jeannie agrees. “I’m so proud of you and all you’ve accomplished, I hope you know that.”

Myka nods.

“So work isn't the problem, that's good. What is the problem then, Myka?"

She sighs, finally giving in. This is why she drove all the way to Aspen after all, to gain some perspective. "I met someone." Some _ones_ , she thinks, but doesn’t say.

Jeannie remains silent, letting her daughter speak even though she has a million questions racing in her mind. Myka rarely opens up about relationships, so the person in question must be someone special.

"And I think I've fal…have feelings for them, but it's no good because they're in a relationship with someone else and it’s…tearing me apart inside,” she chokes down a sob.

"Oh, Myka, Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Jeannie says wrapping an arm around her to hold her close. “I’d like to tell you that these things have a way of working out the way you want them to - but the truth is they don’t always. You already know that, of course.”

Myka nods, brushing away tears.

“But I do know, that you have the most loving heart, Myka.”

When Myka tries to shake her head, Jeannie insists, “You do. You always have. And if this person you care for doesn’t return your feelings - then that’s unfortunate for them because you are a remarkable woman.”

Myka chokes out a laugh. “You’re a little biased, don’t you think?”

“It’s a mother’s prerogative, so yes I am. But I also believe it. And I also believe, that as much as you’re hurting now, as the saying goes, ‘this too shall pass’. Eventually. Probably,” she amends.

Myka chuckles at the blunt honesty she’s come to expect from her mom. “Yeah, I know. But in the meantime…”

Jeannie nods, pulling her daughter into her arms once more. “I know,” she sighs, holding Myka tighter.

* * *

When Myka finally comes inside from raking leaves, her cheeks and hands are chilled and her chest aches with exertion but unburdening herself, at least in part, to her mother has made her feel better, lighter. She knows now that it isn’t the end of everything she’s known to fall in love with a woman who is on the path to falling in love with someone else.

She loves Helena, she knows that now. And she loves Christina. The way that little girl has managed to walk into her heart has taken Myka completely off guard. And because she loves them, she will let them go if she has to. Myka will be their friend and neighbor for as long as they’ll have her, even if her own heart breaks a little in the process.

She’s just refilled her cup of coffee and sits down on the couch opposite her father. He doesn’t look up from the hockey game he’s watching on TV but does ask her, “Everything alright, kiddo?”

“Yeah. At least it will be. Eventually.”

“Good to have you here, Myka.”

Myka nods and turns her focus onto the game. She feels at peace watching something so familiar, something she has done so often as a kid, watching a game with her dad. It’s comforting in a way she can’t describe. This isn’t her childhood home, but she feels the comfort of home wrap around her like a warm blanket and she sinks further into the couch and closes her eyes. The sound of the game eventually lulls her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

“I think that little nap you took this afternoon did you some good,” Jeannie says as she and Myka clear the dinner table later that evening.

“I didn’t realize how tired I was. Sorry to come all the way here and just crash on your couch like that.”

“Nonsense, you obviously needed the rest. You work hard all week and the emotional strain you’ve been under was likely a contributing factor as well.”

“Yeah,” Myka quietly agrees, her thoughts drifting to Helena and Christina, not that they’re ever far from her thoughts anyway. She briefly wonders what they’re doing tonight, if they’re watching a movie together or if Helena is out on another date with Nate. She refused to ask what their plans were for this weekend, not wanting to be disappointed once more if those plans didn’t include Myka.

“Well I think I have something to cheer you up,” Jeannie says breaking into her thoughts. “At least while you’re here. Come on and follow me,” she says taking her by the hand and leading her down a hall that Myka knows will eventually lead to the garage but before they go that far, they stop at a door. Myka raises a questioning brow at her mother, wondering why she’s stopped at the laundry room.

“Go on inside,” Jeannie says, practically beaming.

Myka slowly opens the door and is astonished to find, “Kittens? You have kittens?”

“Yes!” Jeannie says stepping closer to a large box that is currently holding a mama cat and her six kittens. Jeannie reaches down to stroke the mama cat.

“How did this come about?” Myka asks.

“A few days ago Warren went out to the barn to locate a tool and heard a cat cry - turned out to be Millie and her kittens.”

“Millie?”

“That’s what I’m calling the mama kitty. She’s just the sweetest thing,” Jeannie says petting the calico cat that starts to purr.

“You’re keeping her?”

“She adopted us, Myka, of course I am. We’ll have to find good homes for the kittens of course. We had them checked out by a vet and she said they’re about two weeks old, so it will be several weeks yet before they can leave Millie.”

Myka drops to her knees to pet Millie and get a closer look at the kittens which turn out to be all different colors - orange, black, gray, and a mixture of all.

“Christina would love to have a kitten.”

“Christina? Your neighbor, Helena’s little girl?” Jeannie asks.

“Yeah. She loves cats - even had me draw in a kitty door on the house plan I designed for her.”

“House plans?”

“Yeah. I was staying with her overnight a couple weeks ago while Helena was away when we had that windstorm. She woke up scared so we built a blanket fort and then to further help take her mind off the storm, we designed her house of dreams,” Myka smiles at the memory. “When Helena came home the next morning, we ended up spending the entire day in that fort. Just the three of us.”

Jeannie has plenty of questions she wants to ask Myka about her relationship with Helena and Christina but more than that, she realizes she has the answer to one very important question she need not ask.

* * *

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on with Myka?” Warren asks as he lies beside Jeannie in bed that night, Myka already asleep in one of the guest rooms down the hall.

“What do you mean?” she asks coyly.

“You know very well what I mean. The girl doesn’t just drive three hours out of her way for no reason,” he counters.

Knowing a blunt answer works best where her husband is concerned, Jeannie says, “She’s in love.”

“In love? Is that any reason to be so upset to drive three hours to get here? Just to tell you she’s in love?”

“She didn’t tell me in so many words that she’s in love, Warren, but I know she is. A mother can sense these things.”

“Well what’s the matter with the fellow, doesn’t he love her back?”

Jeannie sighs. “I think it might be a bit more complicated than that.”

“What’s complicated about it? Either he loves her or he doesn’t.”

“And if it’s not a he at all?”

“What?”

“Myka was very careful to avoid any pronouns when she spoke to me earlier. I think she’s in love with a woman.”

“A woman?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what’s wrong this woman, doesn’t she love Myka?”

“I don’t know,” Jeannie smiles, hugging her husband closer. “I think she must care for Myka but whether she feels as Myka does…I just don’t know. It sounds like she may be unavailable right now.”

“Do you know who the woman is?”

“Myka’s neighbor. Helena.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Definitely. It’s Helena.”

* * *

Myka hugs her mother tight when she says goodbye Sunday afternoon.

“You know, if you want to invite Helena and Christina to Thanksgiving dinner - they’d be welcome to come,” Jeannie says quietly.

“What?” Myka says pulling away, eyes wide with surprise and Jeannie just smiles.

“You talk about them all the time, Myka, even when you don’t intend to. It's obvious Helena and Christina are very important to you and I’d love to meet them since they make you so happy.”

“Mom, I don’t…” Myka begins to protest.

“You also avoided a specific pronoun in our little talk yesterday. It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Jeannie shrugs.

Myka chokes out a laugh, tears in her eyes. “Yeah, I should have figured you’d pick up on that detail. Thanks, Mom, but I’m guessing they’ll have other plans.”

“Well you never know until you ask, Myka,” she says gently. “And not just about Thanksgiving.”

Myka looks up sharply at the last comment. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

“Hi, Myka!” Christina calls as she skips across the hall to wrap Myka in a hug on the following Monday morning.

“Hi, Christina,” Myka smiles down at the girl, a gentle hand on her back to return the hug.

“Myka, are you all right?” Helena asks concerned, stepping forward to join her daughter at Myka’s side. “I haven't heard from you all weekend, despite texting you and even knocked on your door a couple times.”

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I didn’t respond to your texts, I just needed some time to myself. Did you need me for something?"

"Oh, on Saturday I just wanted to see if you wanted to join us for a movie and then on Sunday I wanted to check in since you didn't answer on Saturday."

"Sorry, I went away for the weekend."

"Ah. Everything is alright I hope."

"It's fine. I just went to my parents place, spent some time with them, did some yard work, it's all good," she says turning the key in the door to lock it behind her.

Helena laughs. "Well at least you managed some productivity it sounds like. Christina and I didn't do much of anything. We tried to build another blanket fort but I have been informed that it was not as good or as big as the one you built,” she says frowning at Christina.

“It wasn’t. Yours was much better, Myka,” Christina says honestly.

Myka grins at that as they start down the elevator. "It's all about the design.”

"I suppose it must be. But your fort had more blankets with the use of your comforter if you remember,” Helena says.

"That's true, I'll give you that excuse this time."

"Anyway, you were missed. I hope you'll be around this weekend?"

"Should be, as long as work doesn't prove to be too hectic this week. We're in the middle of several builds right now and plan to set the roof trusses on a house on Thursday.”

"How exciting."

"It is," Myka agrees. "I don't know who gets more excited during these monumental steps, me or the client. Logically I would have to say the client since it's their house they're going to live in, but it's my house too, they all are. I design them; pour over the blueprints, making sure of every little detail. To see your work come to life...it's unexplainable. And it should remain standing, hopefully long after I've gone."

"It's so poetic the way you've described it just now. I can tell by listening to you how much you love your work and that it's a part of you. It's lovely, Myka. Perhaps one of these days Christina and I could see one of your finished houses?"

"Yeah, of course. I'd be happy to show you one sometime.”

“One of the big ones?” Christina asks hopefully.

Myka laughs. “I think that could be arranged.”

"Good," Helena smiles, getting off the elevator. "Well, I’ve got to get Christina to school and then I'm off to the university, ready to inspire or corrupt depending on the prospective minds that are willing."

Myka laughs. "Have a good day, both of you.”

"You as well. See you later."

"Yeah, later," Myka repeats. 

* * *

Myka really tries not to be around when Helena is getting ready for yet another date with Nate. But tonight is another Friday night and rather than spending a night on the town as one would expect for a woman her age, single status and reasonable good looks, it's Helena who is going out on the town with Nate while Myka stays in with Christina.

It was Christina that asked her to come over for a movie night. Myka might have assumed Helena would be there too, but all right, she and Christina can watch _Frozen_ alone. Leena was meant to be there as well, but twenty minutes into the film, her evening sickness began to take over and she left for the comfort of her own home.

Myka is enjoying the film so far, finding that she sympathizes with the main protagonist on a level she didn’t expect. Conceal it, don’t feel it, could easily be applied to her own feelings regarding Helena. She knows she’s doing a poor job of not having feelings for her, but thinks she’s doing reasonably well about concealing those feelings. Although, Pete knows and so does Leena. And her mother seemed to figure out her feelings for Helena as well and she knows Tracy suspects.

Okay, maybe she’s not doing so well on that score of concealing either. As long as Helena doesn’t know the truth of her feelings, then she’ll consider herself fortunate. Though it is growing more difficult by the day not to reveal those feelings to the woman she loves.

It's mostly quiet in the apartment as they watch the movie. Myka microwaved popcorn earlier, so aside from the occasional sounds of eating, Christina is too engrossed in the film to make any kind of conversation.

Or so she thought anyway. She startles when Christina does speak up, as much for the sound of her voice as for the topic. Then again, topic wins out. Myka isn’t expecting it.

"Adelaide says if my mom marries her dad we would be sisters. Is that true?"

Myka feels a kernel of popped corn catch in her throat and the subsequent coughing fit doesn't help matters in the slightest.

Finally after swallowing down water and Christina prompting her to raise her arms while pounding on her back, the coughing subsides.

"Sisters? I mean, yeah, in a way you would be. You'd be stepsisters."

Christina frowns at this piece of information. "You mean like Cinderella's stepsisters?"

Myka smiles. "It's just a term used to describe the relationship, to show that you're sisters by your parents marriage rather than biological. Not that it would be any less important than if you were biological sisters. My sister Tracy and I are biological sisters, and we fought all the time while growing up. We're closer now though. What was your original question?" Myka rambles.

"Me and Adelaide would be sisters, but not like the stepsisters in Cinderella?"

"Right, because you two are too sweet to ever be mean like they were. Why do you ask, Christina?"

"Adelaide said we could make plans to get Mom and her dad together so they'll get married. She said we could live together then."

Myka is beginning to think that Adelaide has seen _The Parent Trap_ one too many times and is too smart for her own good and maybe not such a good influence on Christina if this is the sort of thing they discuss. Of course, she also realizes that Adelaide, like Christina is only eight years old and Myka may be biased about the entire situation since she wants Helena and Christina for herself.

“And you want that?"

Christina shrugs. "I sometimes wish I had a sister or a brother. But I like it with just me and Mom too."

“Things would be different, but it could be a good different. And I’m sure your Mom would make sure you still had your time alone with her."

“Adelaide has a really nice house.”

“Does she?”

“Uh-huh. It has an upstairs and her bedroom is really big. And they have a guest room now that she says could be my room if they get married.”

“That sounds nice,” Myka says, trying to keep her tone light while her stomach coils unpleasantly at the thought of Christina and Helena living somewhere else that isn’t near - or _with_ her.

Christina scoots closer and Myka wraps an arm around her to cuddle her close.

“I don’t really know if I want to be sisters with Adelaide and live with her at her house. I like the way things are now - being best friends.”

“That’s understandable. You know, Christina, nothing is going to change overnight. Your mom and Nate are still just dating. Talk of marriage usually comes after months - often years of dating first.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Usually. But if you have any concerns about the whole marriage thing, you should really talk to your mom about it. I know for a fact that your happiness is the most important thing to her, so if you’re unhappy, she won’t be happy either.”

“I know,” Christina says sadly. “Mom really liked Giselle and then they broke up because of me. Because Giselle didn’t like me.”

Myka’s mind races at this bit of information. Helena never mentioned this old flame to her, but it does explain an earlier conversation they had about Christina’s happiness being Helena’s most important priority. And she had made a comment to Leena before that first date with Nate, something about Leena knowing how things turned out the last time, suggesting things didn’t end well for Helena. It’s all beginning to click into place now.

But none of that matters with Christina upset in her arms.

“Christina, honey,” Myka says gently, “if this Giselle person didn’t like you - which I find hard to believe because you are so easy to like and to _love_ \- then that means there had to be something wrong with her. You are the sweetest, funniest, most thoughtful and loving little Christina-girl that I know,” Myka smiles.

Christina looks up at her, a soft smile on her lips and eyes slightly wet. “You love me, Myka?”

“Oh, of course I do. How could I not?” Myka asks, her own eyes beginning to glisten with tears. Tears that fall the moment Christina flings her arms around Myka’s waist and hugs her tight.

“I love you too,” she mumbles into Myka’s stomach.

They stay that way for a long while, just holding on.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re only a little over a week away from Thanksgiving,” Helena says one evening as she, Christina and Myka sit around the kitchen table, after they’ve finished helping Christina with her math problems once again.

They’ve now moved onto making funny decorations for Thanksgiving by tracing their hands to create odd-looking turkeys. Christina learned to make such artwork in kindergarten and at Helena’s request, has made one every year since. Helena has all of the prior years of turkeys currently stuck to her refrigerator, marking the passage of time by the size of each turkey growing slightly larger than the last.

Remembering she had made one or two of these herself during her school years, Myka decides to make another one now for the nostalgia of it and Helena too decides to join in for the fun of it.

“I know. This year has gone by so fast,” Myka says. Thinking the last couple months have gone by especially quickly since she’s known Helena and Christina.

“It definitely has,” Helena agrees, sticking a blue feather on her turkey to add some extra color and texture to her artwork. “I’m looking forward to the short break from school.”

“Me too,” Christina says, using colored pencils to color in her turkey.

“Do you have plans for the holiday, Myka?” Helena asks.

“Yeah. I always go to my parents place to spend the holiday with them.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It is.” Before she thinks about it, Myka goes on to say, “You know, if you want, you could…” and then abruptly stops what she was going to ask, instead ducking her head to focus on gluing feathers onto her paper turkey.

“We could what?” Helena asks.

“Never mind. It’s not important,” Myka tries to deflect.

“What were you going to ask?”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“Myka, what is it?” Helena persists.

After a heartbeat Myka sighs in resignation. “I was just talking to my mom about Thanksgiving coming up and she wanted me to invite you and Christina to come if you’d like. But you probably already have plans…” she says thinking of Nate.

“I’d actually love to come,” Helena interrupts.

“You would?”

“Yes. It’s quite fortunate actually.”

“Fortunate?” Myka asks confused.

“Yes. As it so happens, Nate invited Christina and I to join he and Adelaide to Thanksgiving dinner with his family in Wisconsin.”

“Wisconsin?” Myka lets out a breath.

Helena nods. “I told him I’d have to think it over but really it’s much too soon to be meeting his family at this point in our relationship, wouldn’t you agree?” she looks at Myka beseechingly. “We’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks, I don’t know that I’m ready for that step – what it signifies.”

“No, yeah, I completely agree,” Myka rushes to say, fingers playing at her neck. “Like you said, meeting the family is a significant step.”

“Normally we spend Thanksgiving with Leena and Ray but they’re going out of state as well to spend the holiday with Leena’s aunt, which is why I’m grateful for your mother’s invitation now. It will give me a good reason not to go with Nate and it’s a way I can let him down gently. Does that sound alright with you, Christina, to spend the holiday with Myka and her family?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Besides, I’d like to meet your family, Myka. So, yes, Christina and I would love to join you if you’re sure it’s alright.”

Myka smiles despite the conflicting feelings warring within her. “Of course. You and Christina are my friends and I want you to come.”

“Your mother seems like a very thoughtful woman. I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

“I know she’s looking forward to meeting you both too,” Myka says, her mother’s words, _Helena and Christina are very important to you and I’d love to meet them since they make you so happy,_ echoing in her head. “Anyway, my parents live in Aspen which is a good three and a half hour drive from here. I usually leave Wednesday afternoon and stay through the weekend, coming home Sunday afternoon, but we can come back Friday if you want. Regardless, I think we’ll have to stay a couple nights if that isn’t too inconvenient.”

“We can stay as long as you’d like, Myka. I don’t want to cut time with your family short.”

Myka nods. “My parents have some acreage, woods, a pond, so hopefully you won’t be bored. Oh! And I forgot to tell you, Christina, but a cat recently adopted my mom and she happens to have six kittens.”

Christina’s eyes widen at the news. “Kittens! Really?”

“Yep,” Myka grins.

“Yes! I’m so excited! Can we leave now?” she teases.

Myka laughs.

“Well now I’m certain we won’t be bored,” Helena says smiling at her daughter. “I don’t have any classes on Wednesday and Christina gets out of school at three, so anytime after that you wish to leave will work for us.”

* * *

They stop for dinner about half way. Some quaint little diner where Christina colors a placemat and she and Helena work the puzzles together, Myka smiles watching them, two dark heads bent over their work. Helena glances up to catch her stare and smiles softly in return.

They finish their dinner and start putting on coats and scarves when Christina whispers something to Helena.

"Alright," she nods. To Myka she says, "Christina and I are going to powder our noses before we start out again."

Myka grins at the old fashioned expression. "Okay. I'll wait here."

"We'll just be a moment," Helena winks, leading Christina to the ladies room.

Deciding she might as well settle the tab while she waits, Myka gathers their things together and walks to the register at the front of the diner where the hostess takes her receipt to process.

She smiles at Myka. "Your wife and little girl are beautiful; you have a lovely family," she says kindly.

Myka gapes at her. Family? Does she really think that she and Helena...that they are together? 

"How old is your girl?"

Myka knows she should set the record straight, but it would take more time to explain than just going with it. Besides, she loves them both as though they were her family anyway. "Uh, she's eight," she finally stammers out.

"Oh, that's such a nice age. They're still interested in everything, including the simpler things in life. Not into all that technology business yet."

Myka laughs. "Yeah, her mom won't let her have a phone yet, but I'm sure that'll be coming in a couple more years."

"Hang onto these precious years while you can. Before you know it she'll be a teenager."

As Helena and Christina make their way towards her, Myka only knows she wants to hold onto them both for as long and in any way she can, even if it’s only as their friend and neighbor. That will be enough. It has to be.

* * *

It’s dark when they finally turn down a long driveway, trees lining their path. Helena can’t help the gasp that falls from her lips at first sight of the house at the end of that driveway. Every light appears to be on, a beacon in the night welcoming them home.

“This is your family’s home?” she asks clearly impressed by the sight.

“My parents, yeah. They built it after retiring so Tracy and I never lived here, but we visit often enough to make up for that.”

“It’s breathtaking. I’ll have to get a good look at it in the morning when I can see it properly.”

“I’m glad you like it…I actually designed it.”

Helena turns wide eyes on her. “You designed it?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Myka tries to tease but her tone resonates an underlying apprehension.

“Not at all; just the reverse. It’s a beautiful house, I can easily imagine that its design is something you created.”

Myka is grateful for the darkness of the vehicle so that Helena can’t observe the blush in her cheeks at her words.

“I like your house, Myka,” Christina pipes up from the back seat. “It’s pretty and really big,” she says awed.

Myka laughs. “Thanks, Christina. And the house is a good size. My mom insisted on having enough bedrooms to accommodate Tracy and I and…our families,” she says with another blush thinking of Helena and Christina as her family. “Anyway, my dad took over one of the bedrooms to use as a library and my mom took over another one to use as a craft room so what was a five bedroom house is really only a three bedroom house now.”

Myka pulls into the circular driveway surprised to see another vehicle parked there already. She mutters under her breath, "Mom said she couldn't make it."

"Did you say something, Myka?" Helena asks from the passenger seat.

"Uh, yeah, my mom told me my sister and her family wouldn't be coming here this year but I'm pretty sure that's her SUV.”

"Oh, well I look forward to meeting your sister and her family. The more the merrier, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Myka exhales, already worrying about the sleeping arrangements. Without Tracy's family, that had not been an issue. Her mother had told her she would set up the guest rooms for them, one for her and one for Helena and Christina to share. Now though, those plans are up in the air and Myka has no idea how her mother plans to accommodate four adults and four children. Deciding she'll find out soon enough, she opens her door to step out of the vehicle, Helena and Christina following suit.

They gather their bags from the back and step onto the large porch. Before Myka even has a chance to ring the doorbell, Jeannie Bering swings open the door to greet them, the unmistakable smell of pumpkin and cinnamon lingering in the warmth of the house behind her.

"Myka, I'm so glad you finally made it," she says engulfing her daughter in a hug. "I worry about you driving all this way this time of night, this time of year."

"Mom," Myka says embarrassed, “you say that every time."

"Because I mean it every time. But at least this time you weren't alone," she says turning shining eyes on Helena and Christina. "You must be Helena," she says extending her hand. "Myka mentions you all the time when I call her on the weekends."

"Oh?" Helena startles at that bit of information. "All good things I hope."

"Absolutely. I heard all about your first meeting over a cup of sugar - or lack thereof rather,” she winks at Myka.

"Mom," Myka groans definitely embarrassed now if the heat in her cheeks is any indication.

Helena just laughs. "It was a memorable first meeting to be sure, but I think we've made great strides since then and our friendship has flourished."

“Glad to hear it," Jeannie says before turning her attention to Christina. "Hello, Christina. You’ve made quite the impression on Myka as well. She tells me you've been drawing blueprints for a house?"

Christina nods eagerly. "We brought it with us in case we have any more ideas we can add to it."

"Ooh, then I'd love to see it once you all get settled in," she smiles. Looking between Myka and Helena she asks them, "Would you all like something to eat? We had stew for dinner and there's more than enough left if you'd care for some?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Bering, but we've already eaten."

"Yeah, Mom, we stopped at a diner on the way over, so we're good."

"Alright. Helena, call me Jeannie, and can I interest you all in dessert then? I've made pumpkin and apple pies for tomorrow but we're getting an early start on them tonight."

"Dessert is an entirely different matter. I think we could be persuaded into partaking some of that pie, what do you think, Christina?"

Christina nods eagerly. "With ice cream?" she asks hopefully.

"Certainly with ice cream," Jeannie confirms. "Just follow me to the kitchen for some pie à la mode"

The kitchen, Helena notices is very large and very warm and at the moment, full of people that must make up the rest of Myka's family. There's a large island in the center of the room, at which two children sit eating their own dessert. At a small round table behind them sit two men and a woman holding an infant in her arms.

"Well, about time you got here, kiddo," the older of the two gentlemen greets as he rises from his seat to give Myka a brief hug. "The drive okay?"

"Yeah, it was good, Dad."

"Good. And who do we have here?" he asks looking upon Helena.

"This is my friend, Helena, and her daughter Christina."

"Welcome to both of you," Warren says with a hearty handshake to them both. "We're very glad to have you here.”

"And this is my baby sister, Tracy, holding her baby, Hannah,” Myka introduces, “and my brother-in-law, Kevin."

"I'm so glad to finally put faces to the names,” Tracy smiles.

"Oh? Has Myka been speaking of us to you as well?” she laughs self-consciously. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or concerned,” Helena quips with a smile.

“Flattered, definitely. She just mentioned that she had new neighbors and friends,” Tracy grins. “And something about meeting over a cup of sugar, was it?”

Helena rolls her eyes. “Am I never to live that down? Did you tell everyone that story?” Helena asks with feigned annoyance.

Palming her neck, Myka shrugs. “Sorry. There are not many people these days that would ask a neighbor for a cup of sugar, you have to admit. You made a memorable first impression.”

“Mmm. I could say the same,” Helena returns. “You with your sleep-tousled hair and charming model homes,” she smiles.

“Yeah. So, Trace, it’s good to see you but I’m surprised - Mom said you and Kevin weren’t going to make it this year.”

"Kevin's family want to see us at Christmas this year so we traded for Thanksgiving here."

"Ah," Myka nods.

"And how old are you, Christina?" Tracy asks.

"Eight."

"That's perfect, you'll fit right into the family then. Over there, sitting at the island is my daughter, Katie, who is nine and my son Owen, who is six. They'll be thrilled to have another playmate this weekend, won’t you guys?” she addresses them.

“Yeah! After you have dessert, I’ll show you the kittens,” Katie tells Christina excitedly.

“Can I see the kittens, Mom?” Christina asks Helena.

“Of course, darling. But let’s have dessert first.”

"How long are you staying, Trace?" Myka asks.

"Until Sunday morning. This will probably be the last chance we'll see you all until after Christmas, unless you come to another one of Katie’s hockey games. She has games every Saturday for the next several weeks to keep us busy.”

"Yeah, let me know the scheduled times and I'll be sure to see her play at least once more.”

"Good.”

“You probably aren't aware, Helena,” Jeannie says, “but our Myka is an excellent ice skater. She taught Katie to skate and could have been good enough to turn professional if she wanted."

"Mom," Myka warns.

"Oh, don't be so modest, dear. Lord knows you took enough tumbles just walking, your father and I were thrilled, not to mention relieved when you took to the ice so effortlessly. Did you bring your skates with you?"

"Yes," Myka answers reluctantly. 

"Wonderful. You can take the kids out on the pond tomorrow. Warren says it's frozen solid."

"You've been holding out on me, Myka. You never told me about skating," Helena says interested.

"It's not a big deal, it was a hobby growing up," she shrugs.

“There will be plenty of fun for everyone this holiday weekend,” Jeannie says, “starting with dessert.”

* * *

Later that evening, after dessert and time spent with the kittens, Jeannie leads Myka, Helena and Christina upstairs.

“Let me show you to your room. With Tracy and her family here now, there has to be a slight change in sleeping arrangements. Tracy and Kevin and the baby have one room. I thought it might be fun for the kids to set them up in sleeping bags downstairs for a slumber party of sorts if that's alright with you, Christina?"

Christina nods her assent.

"So that leaves the last bedroom for you to share, if that's okay with you, Helena?"

"Oh, of course, that's fine," Helena answers looking at Myka for confirmation the arrangement suits her.

But Myka doesn't meet her eyes. "I can take the couch," she offers instead with one glance at the queen-sized bed that seems smaller somehow than she remembers now that she knows she’ll be sharing it with Helena.

Jeannie huffs at that. “That couch is comfortable for napping, but not suitable for sleeping for hours through the night. I’m afraid you’d be sore all weekend.”

"I don't snore that I'm aware of," Helena says trying to put Myka at ease. "And I don't mind sharing a room with you, Myka."

"Are you sure?" she asks looking anything but sure herself.

"Absolutely. We are friends, sharing a bed makes no difference to me."

Myka's not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed by that statement.

* * *

Myka lugs the sleeping bags downstairs and helps place them on the floor of the living room, all three spread out side by side. She stands back to watch as the mothers take over, her mother, Tracy and Helena all fidget with blankets and pillows.

"I'm leaving more blankets on the couch," Jeannie says, placing a stack full of blankets on one end of the couch, "so if you get cold in the night, just grab one, alright?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Mom," Tracy says.

"I know, but it's a cold night outside and I just want to be sure they're all warm enough."

"Good thing they're inside then," Tracy counters with a smirk, working on tucking in Owen.

Helena chuckles softly from beside her, pulling the sleeping bag over Christina's shoulders. "All comfy, darling?"

Christina nods, clutching her rabbit closer to her chest. Helena lays a comforting hand over the smaller one. "If you need me in the night for any reason, you know which bedroom I'll be in?"

"Yeah," Christina whispers.

"Good. You can climb into bed with Myka and I, I'm sure she won't mind, will you, Myka?"

"Not at all. We can switch places, you can take the bed and I'll take the sleeping bag. In fact I can do that now if you prefer to stay with your mom," Myka offers.

Myka can see the way Christina seriously considers her offer, but then glances at Katie beside her who smiles at her.

"We can stay up late talking and telling stories,” Katie suggests.

"Not too late," Tracy interjects. "The parade is on at nine, I don't want zombies on my hands in the morning," she says to laughter.

Christina is still deliberating a decision, Helena gently stroking her hand. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Christina," she assures.

Christina looks up at Myka. "You want me to take your spot down here?" Myka offers again but Christina shakes her head, glancing at the stack of blankets and smiles.

"Can we build a fort?"

Myka looks from her to the blankets and back to her again and smiles. "I think that can be arranged. And we have so many more builders here to help."

"A fort?" Katie questions. 

"Yep, a blanket fort," Myka says already grabbing the first one and unfolding it, Christina slipping out of her sleeping bag in a rush to help. "Christina already has some experience in the construction of one, so she’s the foreman and can help you. Go ahead and grab a blanket, Katie, you too Owen. You ladies can help too," Myka says handing off a blanket to Helena, trying to ignore the heat she feels as their hands briefly touch.

* * *

“Owen is already asleep,” Katie whispers with a glance at her brother, clutching a plastic dinosaur to his chest “but we can stay up and talk.”

“OK.”

Your mom seems really nice,” Katie says.

“She is,” Christina agrees. “Your mom seems nice too.”

“Yeah, she is. Do you see a lot of Aunt Myka?”

“Yeah. She lives in the apartment across the hall from us and she comes over a lot since she’s friends with my mom. But she watches movies with me and right now she’s reading me _Anne of Green Gables_ sometimes before bed.”

“I’ve read that one - I liked it. There’s seven more books in the series, did you know that?”

“Yeah, Myka told me that.”

“I’ve read the second book too, but I liked the first one better. So you like Aunt Myka then?”

“Yeah, she’s really nice. And she builds so many neat houses. She promised to let me see one of the houses she and Pete are building. And she’s drawing a house plan for me.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah. I brought it with me if you want to see it later.”

“Yeah, definitely. Aunt Myka is awesome at designing houses. She designed this one.”

“I know, she told us when we came. I like it here. The house is so big!”

“Yeah. So does your mom like Aunt Myka?”

“Well, yeah, they’re friends,” Christina laughs.

“No, I mean, like- _like_ her. Like as a girlfriend?”

“Oh.” Christina furrows her brow. “I’m not sure. Mom’s dating Nate.”

“Who’s Nate?”

“My friend Adelaide’s dad.”

“Oh. Do you like him?”

Christina shrugs. “He’s okay I guess. He tells silly jokes sometimes.”

“My dad is always telling jokes too,” Katie says. “Usually they aren’t that funny but I laugh anyway because it makes him happy. Owen thinks they’re hysterical though.”

“Well he’s a boy,” Christina giggles.

Katie laughs too. “Do you want to know a secret?”

“Sure,” Christina turns dark eyes on Katie’s lighter ones.

“I think Aunt Myka likes your mom. Like as a girlfriend.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“How can you tell?”

“I heard my mom and her talking about your mom. Aunt Myka definitely likes her,” Katie grins.

Christina contemplates the new idea. Her mom and Myka do spend a lot of time together. And they always seem happy to be around each other. Happier somehow than when they aren’t together. Her mom smiles so wide whenever Myka comes over and sometimes on the nights her mom doesn’t have a class to teach, she and Myka will tuck her into bed and read her a story together. And she can usually hear them talking quietly in the living room afterward until she falls asleep.

“Is that weird for you that Aunt Myka might like your mom?” Katie asks concerned.

“No. Not really. It makes sense since they’re really good friends. I think I kind of like that idea. I hope Myka does like my mom that way.”

* * *

"That was wonderful what you did downstairs," Helena says, closing the bedroom door and leaning back against it looking at Myka thoughtfully.

Myka shrugs, slightly uneasy with her stare, at the heat it inflicts. "I'm getting to be an expert with the construction of blanket forts I guess. So is Christina all settled in then?"

"She is at last, yes. We had a story and she was tucked in, whispering with Katie when I left."

"Good." Myka doesn't know what exactly to do in this moment with Helena still watching her. "I guess I should get ready for bed." She pulls sleepwear from her bag along with a small bag of toiletries. "I'll just be a minute."

"Of course," Helena says pushing away from the door to let Myka leave the room for the bathroom down the hall. "Do you have a preference for what side of the bed to sleep on?" she asks before Myka completely disappears.

"Um, no not really. Take whatever side you like," she answers, quickly making her escape from the room that has become too small. She wonders if it isn't too late to join the kids in the blanket fort downstairs. How ever is she going to get through a night of sharing a bed with Helena? She's soon to find out. 

She returns to the room a few minutes later, teeth brushed and face freshly washed and wearing flannel sleep pants and the same sweatshirt she’s been wearing all night. Only having packed a simple white tee shirt to sleep in, it seems a little underdressed somehow now with Helena in the room sleeping beside her so she’s careful to leave the sweatshirt on. She notices Helena has already changed for bed too, wearing the same ensemble she wore that morning the three of them spent in the blanket fort in her living room. A day that remains at the top of Myka's list of most memorable days. She can't help smiling at the familiar sight. 

"What is it?" Helena asks catching her smile.

"Nothing," Myka shakes her head.

"It's obviously not nothing, something has made you smile, so what is it?" Helena returns a curious smile.

"You," slips from Myka's lips.

"Me?" Helena asks startled.

"I mean...what you're wearing..." Myka closes her eyes wishing the floor would swallow her whole, especially when she opens her eyes to see Helena looking at her with a raised brow in amusement. "I just mean what you're wearing now, it reminds me of that day we spent with Christina in the blanket fort."

Helena nods her understanding. "Well, these pajamas are ever so comfy. That they make you smile is an added bonus."

Myka blushes. "Did you pick a side of the bed to sleep on?"

"Yes, I think I'll take the side closer to the door in case Christina comes in here looking for me in the night. Hopefully that way she'll just wake me, leaving you undisturbed."

"Do you think she will?" Myka asks concerned, putting away her clothes.

"It's difficult to say. She is an unfamiliar setting though so it's a possibility," she says watching Myka pull back the covers to her designated side and slipping under the covers. "I need to brush my teeth still. Do you mind keeping a light on for me for a few minutes more?"

"Sure. I always like to read before bed anyway."

"Thank you, I'll only be a moment," she says turning away.

Myka watches her go before exhaling a deep breath. She really needs to get a grip. Helena is her friend; she can share a bed with her without it being weird or uncomfortable. So what if Helena is the most beautiful woman Myka has ever known and whom she happens to be a little in love with.

Okay, she's totally and completely in love with her, but she's an adult, she can do this.

Helena returns just as Myka finishes her internal pep talk and without much preamble, slips under the covers beside Myka. She lies down, adjusting her pillow and just remains still for a moment, arm bent casually under her pillow, eyes focused above. 

Feeling Myka shift in the bed, Helena turns to watch her place her book on the nightstand next to her and reach for the light.

“Ready for the light to be turned off?” Myka asks her.

It’s then that Helena notices Myka’s sleepwear consists of flannel pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt.

"A sweatshirt to bed? It’s already feels quite warm in here, are you sure you won't be stifling wearing that?" Helena asks concerned.

Myka shrugs. "I usually just sleep in a tee shirt," she admits.

"That has to be more comfortable temperature wise. Go ahead and change into it."

"You're sure?"

"Good heavens, why wouldn't I be? Your comfort is important to me."

"Okay," Myka responds sitting up and tugging the sweatshirt over her head to reveal the tee shirt underneath. A tee shirt made of very thin material that clearly shows the fullness of Myka's breasts, and good lord, perhaps this was a mistake after all. Not for the first time, Helena is reminded that Myka is a beautiful woman.

Helena turns away feeling suddenly flushed. It's good she's not wearing a sweatshirt herself right now, she can already feel a bead perspiration trickle down her chest.

She clears her throat. “Comfortable?"

"Yeah,” Myka agrees, folding her sweatshirt and tossing it onto the chair beside the bed. Myka moves to turn out the light but before she does, Helena grasps her arm to stop her.

"Thank you for inviting us here this weekend, Myka," she says.

It’s a moment before Myka answers. “I’m glad you were able to come, but are you sure I didn't interfere..."

"No," Helena interrupts then sighs. "I like Nate, I do. But I'm not sure where things are going between us. No. That's not quite right either. I'm aware of where he wants things to go but not certain I want to follow him there. I don't love him...at least not yet."

"Do you want to?" Myka asks holding her breath.

"Is that something one can choose?" Helena asks, looking at her with shining eyes.

Myka shrugs. "Maybe not," she concedes.

"He's a good man. He's a good father to Adelaide and I know he would care for Christina. I could do worse."

"But you won't," Myka says adamantly, causing Helena to raise a brow at her. 

"How can you be sure?"

"Christina told me about Giselle, about how you broke it off with her. I saw her picture. She's really beautiful."

“Christina mentioned Giselle to you?” Helena asks surprised.

“It came up briefly one night when you were out. She mentioned she didn’t think Giselle liked her very much and that’s why you broke up with her,” Myka says softly.

“Well,” Helena exhales a breath. “What else do you and Christina discuss when I’m not around?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. Who wins the most games of four square at recess; playing the steel drums in music class is way better than the recorder - no surprise there, painting in art class is fun but not finger painting because who likes getting paint all over their hands - I can so relate to that - and…oh, the school cafeteria makes a mean dish of macaroni and cheese.”

“I see,” Helena chuckles. She has the most compelling desire to kiss Myka at this moment just as she’s listened to Myka ramble off all those little facts she knows about Christina. The care, the seriousness in which Myka delivered said facts. Knowing she must have listened with the same care and seriousness as Christina told her those facts. Knowing that Christina matters to Myka.

She wants to kiss her so much for that reason and for so many more reasons. But it’s a desire she can’t possibly follow through on. Instead she clears her throat, trying to prevent the tears she fears are close to falling and get a handle on her rising emotions.

“Were you together long?” Myka asks returning to their original topic.

Helena sighs. “Not so long. A little under a year, but Giselle’s work took her away for long periods of time - which was just as well in the long run. And, yes, Giselle is beautiful but I wouldn't necessarily characterize her as a better partner than Nate, just different. And it’s true, she wasn't good around Christina. Children made her uncomfortable and she could never seem to form a bond with Christina, despite my hope they would. And Christina tried to like her, but Giselle made her just as uncomfortable. It was like oil and vinegar - they just didn’t mix and it became a divider between us."

“I’m sorry, Helena.”

“It’s all for the best I believe. It’s led me to this moment now…with you, Myka,” she chances to say.

The silence stretches for a long moment before Myka breaks it.

“Sorry, if you’re tired I can turn out the light.”

“Yes, I am feeling a little tired,” Helena agrees, disappointed that Myka doesn’t say something more. But she has no right to feel that way, she knows. She’s the one dating someone else at the moment and Myka is her friend.

Myka turns out the light then and as she reshuffles under the covers, her leg accidentally brushes against Helena’s.

Helena gasps at the sensation, the sudden press of their legs and then silently berates her reaction when Myka stumbles out an apology as she moves further to her side of the bed. Helena is grateful for the sudden darkness of the room so that Myka can’t see her blush.

“It’s quite alright - nothing to be sorry for,” Helena tells her, relieved her voice doesn’t sound nearly as breathless as she feels. Myka shifts in bed beside her once more to adjust her pillow before she goes still. Completely so.

"Myka, I can feel the tension rolling off you in waves. There's nothing to be nervous about. We're friends sharing a bed, it's fine. I'm fine with it."

“Are you sure? Because I can still bunk downstairs with the kids,” Myka tells her and by the tone of her voice, the uncertainty she can hear, Helena knows she’s serious and probably only a second away from doing just that.

Slowly Helena reaches her hand to find Myka’s arm beneath the covers to give her a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sure. Stay here with me.” Helena can’t be certain but it sounds like Myka emits a gasp. Regardless, she can still feel tension from Myka and removing her hand she tries to find another way to put her at ease.

“I want you to know I’m really happy to be here with you and your family.”

Very softly Myka says, “I'm glad. I’m happy you’re here with me too, Helena.”

Helena smiles, hearing the sincerity in her voice. “Goodnight, Myka,” Helena finally says, shifting onto her side willing sleep to come.

* * *

And as Helena predicted, it is fine sharing a bed. For all of Myka’s worrying they would somehow end up in a compromising position, nothing like that comes about. She wakes up the following morning, clear on her side of the bed and Helena on hers. She even manages to get up without disturbing Helena’s slumber. She stands a moment just silently watching Helena sleep, smiling at the sight before turning to gather clothes to take with her to the bathroom, ready to start the day.

* * *

When Helena awakes later that morning, she knows she’s alone in bed. She doesn’t hear the soft breathing of Myka beside her nor feel her weight against the mattress. The room is awash with the soft light of the morning and she wonders how long she’s slept. A quick glance at her watch set on the nightstand reveals it’s only a few minutes before seven o’clock. She groans realizing she’s overslept, at least compared to her usual schedule. She allows herself a luxurious stretch before finally pushing the covers back and rising from the bed.

A cursory glance out the window on her way to gather clothes from her suitcase reveals that it’s snowing outside. Forgetting her clothes for a moment she steps close to the window to watch it fall softly on the landscape. It must have snowed heavily in the night because the trees are all dressed in white and so is the ground. But the snow isn’t the only thing that catches Helena’s attention. In the distance, she can just make out what appears to be a small pond and on that pond is a lone figure ice-skating.

“Myka,” she breathes, watching entranced for several moments as Myka gracefully circles the pond.

Jeannie is alone when Helena finally stumbles into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Jeannie greets her. “You’re just in time for breakfast. I was about to mix the batter for pancakes so I hope you’re hungry.”

“I am,” Helen affirms.

“There’s coffee already started, mugs are in the cupboard just above the maker. Or if you’d rather have tea, there should be several varieties in that same cupboard.”

“Coffee is perfect,” Helena says pulling a mug from the cupboard indicated. “I saw the gentlemen watching cartoons in the living room, but where are the ladies?”

Jeannie laughs. “Those boys do like their cartoons. As for the ladies - Tracy is upstairs, changing the baby. And Katie and your little one are in the laundry room playing with the kittens,” she replies, purposefully leaving off Myka’s whereabouts, hoping Helena will ask.

“Of course she is,” Helena groans. “Did you really have to have an adorable batch of kittens on hand? Christina won’t be content without one now.”

Jeannie laughs. “You must admit they’re sweet little things.”

“They are,” Helena says grudgingly. “Still doesn’t make my saying no to Christina’s pleas any easier.”

“Well if it helps, the kittens are only four weeks old. They can’t leave their mother until eight weeks.”

“That information will help, thank you,” Helena says before taking a sip of coffee. “So, was that Myka I saw out on the pond ice skating?” Helena finally asks.

Jeannie hides a smile. “Yes, that was Myka.”

“I didn’t know she was so proficient at ice skating. I know you mentioned she skated last night, but…”

“Oh yes. She loved skating as a girl. I don’t think she gets much of a chance to skate these days, but she keeps a pair of skates and skates here anytime the pond is frozen.” Jeannie glances at her watch. “She’s already been out there for a couple hours.”

“A couple hours? But it would have been dark when she went out, not to mention it’s freezing outside.”

“Myka loves this weather - always has loved winter, the snow. And she always says skating gives her time to think. She loves skating on the pond best of all because it’s so quiet without anyone else around and really allows her to collect her thoughts. But since I’m ready to start breakfast, would you be a dear and bring her in for me? Maybe take her a mug of coffee to help warm her up for I’m sure even my special snowflake is feeling the effect of the cold by now.”

“Of course,” Helena agrees. “I’ll just say a quick good morning to Christina, collect my coat and be off.”

Helena opens the door to the laundry room; her entrance remains unobserved since both Christina and Katie are absorbed with playing with the kittens. She silently watches the girls play with the six kittens and their mother. Each kitten is a different color and all of them are showered with attention. Christina seems to have taken a particular fancy to a completely black kitten, hugging it to her chest so gently. The sight makes Helena’s heart expand with love for her daughter, that she can show such love and affection. She may have to let her little girl have a kitten after all.

A little tabby kitten decides to approach Helena and in noticing the kitten’s wandering, Christina finally notices her mother.

“Mom, look!” she says still cradling the black kitten in her arms. “She’s purring.”

“I’m not surprised,” Helena smiles, picking up the wandering kitten and giving it a gentle rub before settling it on the floor closer to its siblings. She drops to her knees at Christina’s side running a hand through hair still slightly tangled from sleep, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Good morning, darling. Good morning, Katie,” she says smiling at the older girl. Did you both sleep well in your blanket fort?”

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun,” Katie tells her, laughing, causing Christina to giggle.

“Hmm. I can see that,” Helena says pretending to be stern as she glances between the girls who seem to be sharing a private conversation between giggles. “Anything you’d like to share with me?”

“No,” Christina laughs harder.

“Alright then. Keep your secrets if you must. I just came to say good morning. Breakfast will be ready shortly,” Helena tells them, pulling on her coat.

“Where are you going?” Christina asks.

“Myka is ice-skating and I’ve been charged with the task of bringing her in for breakfast.”

“Ice-skating?” Christina’s eyes widen in awe.

“Yeah, Aunt Myka loves to skate. She taught me how when I was five,” Katie proudly tells them.

“Can I see Myka?” Christina asks.

“Certainly. Get your coat on and we’ll all collect her together,” Helena tells them.

* * *

Helena can see her breath in the air with each exhalation, it's so cold and she wonders why she agreed to be the one to venture outside. The pond is further than it appeared from the warmth of the kitchen. Thankfully the girls don't seem too bothered by the cold, throwing snowballs at one another as they make their way. And once they actually arrive at the pond's edge, Helena is reminded why she agreed to come in the first place. For Myka.

For Myka is an absolute vision on the ice, so graceful and so, so lovely.

"Hi Aunt Myka!" Katie shouts and waves.

Myka grins at her, waving back before quickly skating towards them all.

"Hey," she greets them, with cheeks flushed red from the cold. "What brings you all the way out here?"

"You," Helena automatically replies, seeing the quirk of Myka's eyebrow raised in surprise she quickly amends her statement. “That is to say your mother sent me, _us_ , to come gather you for breakfast."

Myka nods. "Yeah, breakfast sounds good. I worked up an appetite for sure," she laughs.

"You looked really pretty skating," Christina tells her admiringly.

"Thanks," Myka blushes. "I've always liked skating. Did you bring your skates with you, Katie?"

"Yeah, but Mom said I couldn't skate until after breakfast and the parade is going to be on soon."

"We can't miss that," Myka agrees. "Maybe after the parade we can all come out again to play in the snow.”

"Can we, Mom?" Christina asks excitedly.

“Of course.”

"Great. Now l just need to change into my boots and we can head back to the house," Myka says stepping off the pond into the snow-covered, uneven ground tripping directly into Helena, knocking them both to the ground.

For a moment, Helena’s not sure how to process this latest development. She feels the breath knocked out of her, not so much from the fall but more because of the way Myka’s body is pressed into hers. Their eyes meet and she can see the worry reflected in Myka’s green eyes and she sets about putting her at ease.

"I see now your mother wasn't exaggerating about you being graceful on ice compared to your awkwardness on the ground," Helena teases as Myka tries to untangle herself.

"I'm so sorry, Helena, I didn't hurt you did I?" her fingertips brushing along Helena's cheek as though to seek out any sign of bruising.

Helena feels her breath catch in her throat, not from the coldness of Myka’s fingertips but from the gentle touch of them against her cheek, the concern in green eyes, not to mention the continued press of Myka’s body against hers.

"I'm fine, Myka," she says breathless.

Myka looks at her still concerned.

"Just got the wind knocked out of me," Helena explains, knowing it's true physically, and also metaphorically.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Myka apologizes, realizing she's still pressed against Helena and scrambles to remove herself.

"It's fine, really. I'm fine. Besides now I'm in the perfect position to make a snow angel," she says moving her arms above her head and spreading her legs a few times to make the shape.

Christina laughs and falls backward into the snow to make her own, Katie following her lead.

Myka watches Helena and the girls making snow angels and can't help but join them. She shuffles onto her back and moves her arms and legs in the same fashion, listening to the happy giggles of Christina and Katie and Helena’s contented sigh beside her.

"It's been ages since I made a snow angel," Helena says softly. "Thank you, Myka."

"For what exactly? Tripping into you and knocking you to the ground? I could have hurt you," she says beginning to sound upset again.

Helena grasps her hand, giving it a squeeze. "You didn't hurt me at all, and now here we are making angels in the snow."

"And getting cold," Katie interjects. "Can we go back and have breakfast now? Grandma's making pancakes."

"And probably wondering what on earth has become of us," Helena agrees sitting up.

Myka sits up too, beginning to unlace her skates. "You all go ahead back to the house, I'll catch up with you."

Christina and Katie brush snow from their clothes as they wait for Helena to stand and do the same.

"Girls, go ahead," she addresses them. "I'll walk back with Myka. Just be sure there are pancakes left for us when we return."

"Can't promise anything," Katie laughs, pulling Christina with her as they run towards the house.

"A smart aleck that one," Helena grins.

"Yeah, she gets it all from Tracy."

"Is that so?" Helena asks amused. "You know for being your niece, I can't help but notice she bears more of a resemblance to you than Tracy."

Myka nods, slipping off one skate and beginning on the other. "I know. Tracy can’t believe it either. Same eyes, same hair, poor kid."

"I happen to think you have lovely eyes and hair," Helena says.

"You do?"

"Yes of course,” she says, reaching a hand out to brush snow from Myka’s lovely, curly hair now.

Myka looks away, slipping on a boot and quickly lacing it. "You didn't have to wait for me."

"I know. I wanted to."

“Well, thanks. I think I'm set now, she says tying her skates together and slipping them across her shoulder to carry back. "It's freezing out here, let's go inside."

"Finally. I was beginning to think you had some super power that keeps you from feeling any affects of the cold."

Myka laughs. "No, but I do have a pretty high tolerance for staying in the cold. I think it comes from my childhood spent in ice rinks and outside during the winter months."

Helena links her arm in Myka's as they trek back to the house and when they step inside the warmth of the kitchen, their cheeks are rosy from more than the cold alone.

* * *

"There's time before dinner if you want to take the kids outside to play for a bit," Jeannie tells them after the parade finishes.

"What do you think, you want to go outside and play in the snow?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah! We can go skating!" Katie says excitedly. "I can show you some of the new tricks I've learned, Aunt Myka."

"New tricks? Like what?"

"I can skate backwards now," Katie says proudly.

“And I can do a spin,” Owen interjects.

"Hey, that's great, guys. But maybe we should leave the skating for another time. Christina doesn't have a pair of skates to wear and it wouldn’t be fair if she can't skate too."

"But she can skate if she wants. Mom brought my old pair of skates I've grown out of,” Katie says.

Myka turns a sharp gaze on Tracy who carefully avoids her gaze. "It was Mom's idea actually. She thought if the pond was frozen Katie and Owen would want to skate and then she thought of Christina and asked me to pack an extra pair of skates if I had them. And I did. And I brought a pair of my skates for you to wear too, Helena.”

“Oh? I don’t know…” Helena begins to protest.

“Yeah! Come on, Mom, you have to go ice-skating too,” Christina tells her excitedly.

“Well, I guess that’s decided then,” Helena smiles faintly, not at all sure about the prospect but not willing to disappoint her daughter.

“Come on, jackets on if we're going outside. I'll get Hannah ready," Tracy says escaping before Myka can question her further. And Myka has so many questions to ask. If she's somehow being set up by her sister and mother high among them.

“You don't have to skate," Myka tells Helena.

“While I would be happy just to watch, I believe I have been told I must,” she smiles at Christina. And you, darling, are you ready to try this new adventure?”

Christina nods. "Yeah, but I don't know how to skate.”

"That's okay, I’ll teach you," Myka tells her.

“Me as well?” Helena asks unable to keep her worry from showing. “It’s been years since I went skating as a girl and I don’t remember being much good at it then.”

“Definitely,” Myka assures her.

The kids race out of the house all the way to the edge of the pond. Myka, Helena, Kevin and Tracy, holding Hannah travel at a much more leisurely pace.

"I'll never know where they get their energy," Tracy laughs, "but I want some."

"I could do with some as well," Helena says, watching the three of them sit on the snow covered ground to trade out shoes for skates.

Myka helps Christina tighten the laces of her skates before guiding her onto the frozen pond, holding tight to her hand as she slips across the ice.

"Oops, I've got you," Myka says.

"Don't let go!" Christina says nervously.

"I won't," Myka promises her. "Just hold on tight to my hand and slowly glide one foot across the ice, like this," she demonstrates.

Christina follows her lead and soon they're slowly skating around the perimeter of the small pond, Katie and Owen joining them when they aren't chasing each other.

Katie practices a few jumps and spins, earning her applause from the adults at the pond's edge.

"Wow," Christina says impressed. "She's really good at this."

"She's been skating for a while now so she's had lots of practice. But you can learn to do all that too if you want. All it takes is practice and patience. I can take you skating at a rink back home if you want."

"Yeah?" Christina perks up.

"Yeah," Myka smiles down at her, squeezing her hand. "Do you want to go really fast?"

Christina looks up at Myka. "Yeah, but how?"

"I'll carry you if you want?" she says opening her arms wide.

Christina nods excitedly and Myka picks her up in her arms, starting out slow and gradually moving faster and faster, Katie and Owen laughing as they try to keep up.

Helena watches the way Myka holds Christina to her, so carefully. She can hear Christina's happy laughter as the wind whips through their hair.

After Myka carefully sets Christina back on the ice on her own two skates, leaving her with Katie, she skates to the edge of the pond to gather Helena who hasn’t budged from the large rock she’s been sitting on to watch.

“Okay, your turn, Helena,” Myka grins at her.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Helena begins to protest.

“Come on, Mom! It’s fun,” Christina shouts at her amid laughter from Katie pulling her along.

Myka smiles at Christina and her niece before turning green eyes on Helena and offering her hand.

Christina emits another shriek of laughter and Helena can’t help the smile that forms on her lips. “How can I possibly refuse?” she says taking Myka’s hand and allowing her to lead her onto the ice.

“We’ll take it nice and slow,” Myka says when Helena clutches tightly to her hand.

“Don’t let go,” Helena echoes Christina’s words from earlier.

“I won’t,” Myka promises. “Not until you’re ready.”

And they do move nice and slow around the perimeter of the pond. Helena does eventually begin to gain some measure of comfort in her skating skills enough to let go of Myka and skate with Christina as Myka takes turns pulling Katie and Owen around the pond in between skating a few spins and jumps herself.

They eventually wear themselves out from skating and decide do move onto some other snow-filled activity. But before they leave the ice entirely, Tracy who has been snapping pictures with her phone the entire time, insists that Myka pose for a picture with Helena and Christina on the ice to commemorate Christina’s first ice-skating experience and Helena’s return to ice skating in many years.

Myka has to admit it’s a nice photo. She and Helena ducked down to stand closer to Christina’s level and their arms are wrapped around each other and Christina in what appears to be a group embrace. A family embrace, her mind unhelpfully suggests. They’re all grinning at the camera and the photo perfectly captures the happiness of the moment. Happiness Myka is not long to forget, even without the photo for a reminder.

“You’ll have text me a copy of that photo, Tracy,” Helena insists.

“Absolutely. I’ll send it to Myka and she can share it with you.”

After changing out of their skates for shoes and boots once more, they move onto building snowmen and carry on a snowball fight that somehow has Helena and Myka on opposite sides, each of them pelting the other with increasingly large snowballs until they surrender, falling onto the ground worn out.

"All right, troops," Tracy says, "you've put up a good fight and I think you've all worked up an appetite. Time to head home for that infamous turkey dinner, what do you say?"

"Race you!" Katie shouts, Christina and Owen fast on her heels.

They all gather around the large dining room table, without a separate kids table. Jeannie likes to have all her family together sitting at the same table. Tracy and Kevin sit on one side of the table with Katie and Owen between them and Hannah in a high chair at Tracy’s side. She smiles at the picture Myka and Helena make with Christina sitting between them. They look like a family. They should be a family, if only Myka could gain the courage to embrace her feelings for Helena and actually tell her how she feels that is. Jeannie shakes her head, afraid that Myka has a climb ahead of her on that front. But maybe this weekend will change all that, she thinks hopefully.

* * *

After a midday dinner, everyone retires warm and happily fed to the living room where they turn on _Miracle on 34th Street_ to watch. Warren, sitting in his favorite recliner, quickly succumbs to an after turkey nap, but the others fit around the sectional couch to settle in for the classic movie. Myka ends up next to Helena, pressed close against her so that her focus is more on the contact of their bodies than the movie. She tries to ignore the sensation of Helena's arm brushing against hers and instead focus on the always lovely Maureen O'Hara, but really, who is she compared to Helena Wells beside her?

The rest of the afternoon passes pleasantly. Warren and Kevin retire to the den to watch a football game. The kids divide their time between board games, playing outside in the snow and cuddling with the kittens. Jeannie and Tracy are just about to start a light supper of turkey sandwiches, taking orders when Myka looks around for Helena not finding her. It isn't until she catches a movement across the front porch that she finds her.

She's unsure if she should intrude on Helena's solitude, she obviously went outside for a reason, but Myka feels compelled to check on her. Seeing Helena is wearing a coat, Myka decides to pull hers on just in case, in the hope, that Helena would like her company.

"Hey, everything okay out here?" Myka asks taking her place beside Helena.

Helena smiles at her and Myka can feel her heart skip a beat.

"Everything is fine. Lovely in fact. I just came out for a little fresh air and to admire your family's land. It is truly beautiful here."

"Yeah, it is," Myka agrees, though for her, Helena is the breathtaking sight, dark hair, cheeks rosy from the cold and eyes shining.

They stand for a few moments in companionable silence, watching twilight filter the sky in a soft light against the fallen snow.

“It’s a beautiful home,” Helena finally says. Turning to look at Myka, she continues. “This home you’ve built for your parents - it’s obvious it’s exactly what they wanted to fit their needs and their desire. It’s quite a skill you have to design such a home.”

Myka shakes her head, embarrassed by the praise but pleased too. “I just listened to what they wanted and created a design.”

“And what is it you want?”

“What do you mean?” Myka asks, feeling her heart begin to beat faster.

“Myka Bering - proprietress of _Wondrous Homes._ I’ve known the name of your firm for years, even if I didn’t know your name. Your company has quite the reputation for lovely and well-built homes. But my real question is, Myka Bering, architect - why don’t you have a home of your own that you’ve designed and built?”

“Oh,” Myka lets out a breath, taking a moment to gather her thoughts. “It’s complicated - though, I’m probably the only one who would see it that way.”

“I’m listening,” Helena tells her.

Myka can’t meet Helena’s eyes as she tells this truth about herself. A truth, that for considering herself to be a modern, independent woman, she still wants something more traditional. Like a significant other - and now, possibly a family too - in whatever shape that takes.

Quietly Helena breaks the sudden silence as Myka gathers her thoughts. “Surely you’ve thought about your own home - even have some ideas as to what it will look like?”

“Of course I have,” Myka agrees. “It’s evolved over the years to fit with the latest trends and styles - and my preferences have changed over time.”

“Understandable,” Helena smiles. “That can’t be the only reason holding you back - is it?”

“No,” Myka quietly admits. “I guess I just wanted to wait…until I met the right person to share a home with. Someone to help me create the house of our dreams together.” She can’t possibly tell Helena that these days, her dream house has begun falling more in line with the house design of a certain eight-year-old girl’s vision - though perhaps without the movie theater. Her budget won’t quite stretch that far.

Helena continues to silently look at her as if trying to read her thoughts.

“Anyway, Mom and Tracy are making sandwiches for a light dinner if you're interested," Myka says eventually, changing the topic to safer territory.

Helena sighs. "I suppose we should go inside then."

"Not if you don't want to yet."

"What do you have in mind?" Helena asks.

Myka shrugs. "I don't know. You just seem reluctant to go inside."

"It's peaceful out here. With you," she says meeting Myka's eyes briefly before looking away. "Today has been such a wonderful day, Myka. Your family are all wonderful. Christina has been so happy, happier than I've seen her in a long while.”

"Well I think the kittens have a lot to do with that," Myka smiles.

"True," Helena laughs. "But I know she's enjoying this time with your family as well. It would be impossible not to."

"I'm glad you're both happy."

Helena turns to look through a window of the house. "I suppose we should go inside and help with the sandwiches."

"I'm pretty sure Mom and Tracy have a good handle on it. They're in their element when they can feed people. And it's nice out here. There's still a bit of light left in the sky. We could take a short walk around the property if you'd like?"

Helena smiles wide. "I'd like that very much."

"Come on then," Myka says leading her down the steps of the porch and around the house to the back.

"It's all so picturesque here," Helena sighs appreciatively at the landscape stretched out before them. At the gently rolling terrain, the pond still frozen sitting at the bottom of slight hill and the forest beyond. "It's like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting, it's so perfect."

"It is beautiful," Myka agrees looking at the familiar landscape that never loses its appeal.

"I wish I could give Christina some place like this to live. She deserves a large yard she can run around in to play. Sometimes I worry I'm not giving her all she needs."

"Christina is a good kid, Helena. She doesn't need anything but for you to love her unconditionally and I know you do."

Helena meets Myka's eyes, just making out the sincerity in their depths under the fading light. She nods, not trusting her voice for the emotion suddenly lodged in her throat.

They walk on in silence, the soft crunch of the snow under their feet the only sound between them. They walk along the perimeter of the tree line before circling back to walk towards the pond, Helena recalling their time spent on its frozen surface this afternoon with the kids and earlier in the morning when it was Myka alone skating on its surface.

"You were so beautiful."

"What?" Myka startles at Helena's voice breaking the silence and not sure she heard her correctly.

Helena holds her breath, uncertain what to say, not believing she said those words aloud. She can feel Myka's stare and knows she has to say something. Might as well go with the truth, the partial truth at least.

"You skated so gracefully, it was beautiful to watch. Actually I'm quite jealous," her tone turns to teasing, a far safer tone to take. "There you were gliding across the pond with ease while I had to cling to you for dear life just to keep from falling."

Myka holds her tongue about liking the way Helena clung to her and instead says, "It just takes practice. And if I remember correctly, we both had a fall today."

"Yes," Helena laughs to cover the sudden warmth she feels at the remembrance of Myka above her, of the press of their bodies, innocent as the contact was. At the way Myka's eyes looked into hers, the way she so gently cupped Helena's cheek to ask if she was hurt. “Well, we should probably turn back,” Helena says beginning the trek home.

It's dark when they finally make it back to the house, shedding coats in the foyer, feeling the rush of heat in chilled limbs.

"There you two are. We were about to send out for a search party," Tracy teases them.

"Where did you go?" Jeannie asks.

"For a walk around the property," Myka says.

"It's my fault, I was entranced by the scenery and Myka offered to show me around."

"It's alright, dear. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. We put away some sandwiches for you both in case you were hungry when you returned."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you," Helena beams. "I am quite hungry now truth be told."

"Well go on to the kitchen and have a bite to eat. Myka, there's a new bag of potato chips in the pantry if you want to share them," Jeannie says.

"And Christina? Where is she?" Helena asks.

"Where do you think?" Tracy laughs. "She, Katie and Owen ate their sandwiches and raced to the laundry room to be with the kittens. They haven't left since."

"Right, don't worry about the children. You two enjoy your supper and then come back to the living room for games or a movie before bed,” Jeannie tells them.

"Well as long as Christina is fed and now occupied, I will take you up on the offer."

"Come on," Myka leads her to the kitchen, directing her to sit at the small table while she finds the plate of sandwiches in the fridge. She also finds a small jar of sweet baby pickles and pulls those out as well. She sets the items down on the table before rummaging the pantry for the promised unopened bag of potato chips. She also grabs a couple miniature oranges from the counter before returning to the table to sit down.

"It looks like a small feast," Helena smiles, watching Myka open the bag of chips.

"Yeah, dig in."

Helena takes a sandwich from the plate, biting into it with an appreciative sigh. "I didn't realize how hungry I've become. You would think I wouldn't be able to eat another bite after that wonderful dinner earlier and the pie afterward."

"I think this holiday is bewitched. No matter how much food you consume, somehow you can always eat more."

"And the walk helped. Thank you for that, it truly was lovely."

"You're welcome," Myka says reaching into the bag of chips at the same moment as Helena, their fingers brushing before Myka pulls away embarrassed. "Sorry."

Helena just pops a chip into her mouth with a grin. "What is on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Probably more of the same as today. I think the weather forecast calls for more snow, so the kids will have fun with that. I can take Christina ice skating again if she'd like."

"I'm sure she would, if you can pry her from the kittens long enough."

Myka laughs. "She sure loves them, doesn't she?"

“Earnestly."

"I'm pretty sure there's a toboggan in the barn we could pull the kids around on too."

"That sounds fun. Would you pull me around as well?" she teases.

"Sure, if you want. But I'll expect the same."

"I wouldn't dream of not returning the favor," Helena says dark eyes shining in a way that makes Myka wonder if they're still just talking about tobogganing.

She clears her throat trying to brush away that thought. "I probably should warn you too, that my mom takes the day after Thanksgiving to go all out on decorating for Christmas, so likely some of the day will be devoted to that as well, but you don't have to do any of the work."

"I'd be glad to help if I can."

The minutes pass by, Helena is just starting to peal her orange, and really the sight of her long fingers pulling back the peel and separating the slices should not be so attractive, let alone the way she sucks the slices into her mouth. Myka doesn't realize she's staring until she jumps at the sound of Helena's cell phone ringing.

The sound catches Helena by surprise too and she quickly wipes her fingers on a napkin before reaching into her pocket to pull out her phone. She glances at the caller id on the screen, and it might be Myka's imagination but she looks slightly annoyed by the call.

"I'm sorry, Myka, I need to answer this," she says rising from the table and beginning to walk out of the kitchen but not before Myka hears her say, "Hello, Nate. Yes, Happy Thanksgiving to you and Adelaide too."

Myka watches her go, her throat constricting at the sudden remembrance that Helena is still with Nate. As good as things are between them now, as much as she’s felt a subtle shift in their relationship tonight, it’s too good to be true. Helena is dating Nate and Myka would do well to remember that fact.

* * *

The next morning over the breakfast table, Jeannie asks, “Myka, can I talk you and Kevin into climbing up to the attic to get the Christmas decorations down after breakfast?"

"Sure, Mom, but why did you leave Tracy off that short list?" Myka smirks at her sister.

"Because Tracy will be busy supervising her children, making sure they don't break any more ornaments, right?" Jeannie says looking at her younger daughter.

"It was one ornament!" Tracy cries. "And it's not like you don't have dozens more to replace it."

"That one ornament was crystal."

"Alright fine. I will supervise," she agrees. "I prefer that to climbing into a dusty attic anyway."

"Good, that's settled,” Jeannie says, leaving the table to take her dishes to the sink.

Helena looks at Myka bewildered.

Myka returns the look with a sheepish one. "Mom kind of goes overboard on the Christmas decorations. She always starts putting them up the day after Thanksgiving."

"And you love the decorations as much as Mom does," Tracy says.

"It's true," Myka agrees. "Christmas is my favorite holiday, the lights, the fresh trees, the carols. I actually love that Mom gets such an early start but don't tell her I said so," she winks, finishing with her pancakes.

"Well, is there something we can do to help?" Helena offers.

"If you don't mind climbing some steep stairs and fitting into a tight space, you can join me in the attic. There are a lot of boxes with decorations so the more hands to help the better."

"Consider me in," Helena grins.

"Can we go ice skating again, Myka?" Christina asks.

"Sure we can. It will probably take a couple hours to get all the decorations out of the attic and start decorating the house, but after that we can go down to the pond for another spin on the ice. Does that sound okay?”

"Yeah. Can I play with the kittens after breakfast, Mom?"

"I think that will be all right, darling," Helena says brushing an escaped strand of hair from her daughter's face.

"And then after skating we'll have lunch, and then it's off to find a tree,” Myka says.

"Find a tree? As in..."

Before Myka has a chance to explain, Tracy fills her in. "As in trek outside in the cold and wet air, walking for what feels like miles on the property for the perfect tree. There always is one, but it will take hours before Dad and Myka are satisfied it's not too short or not too skinny, or that it's not _green_ enough. Yes, that was an actual excuse last year."

“There are different shades of green,” Myka protests.

“Like grass green and forest green?” Christina suggests.

“Yes! Exactly. See, Christina gets it, why don’t you, Tracy?”

Tracy just rolls her eyes as Helena laughs.

* * *

"I have to thank you all for the help decorating the house, it looks wonderful in here, finally like Christmas,” Jeannie sighs happily later that afternoon.

"Well it should, we spent nearly the whole day working on it," Tracy says.

"I've never seen a house so festive," Helena comments in awe, turning to look about the great room, noticing the garland and lights that adorn the open staircase, watching as Myka comes bounding down those stairs, brunette curls bouncing and a wide smile on her face. The sight is intoxicating and Helena finds herself smiling at the sight of her.

"I think that's the last of the lights, Mom," she says happily.

"Thank you, Myka, the house looks lovely.

"It really does," Helena agrees, noticing that Myka's smile becomes a little bit wider at her praise. 

"It's good when everything finally comes together," Myka agrees admiring her handiwork. "And I think the kids picked the best tree for the room too."

"Indeed. Did you enjoy trekking through the woods for a tree, Christina?” Helena asks.

"Yeah, I liked picking the tree, but I liked skating on the pond better," Christina answers honestly.

Myka laughs. “Can’t argue with that. I prefer skating too. I’ll have to see about getting you a pair of your own skates so we can skate together back home," she winks at Christina who grins back.

"You're turning my daughter into a skater, I see."

"Absolutely. She's a natural."

"Well come on to the kitchen for a light snack before dinner," Jeannie directs.

At the mention of a snack, Katie grabs Christina's hand to tug her along in a race to the kitchen, Owen lagging behind.

"Katie! Be careful," Tracy calls out. "That girl," she shakes her head.

"You love her," Myka says.

"I do, but sometimes Kevin and I lie awake at night just thinking of what she’ll be like when she’s a teenager."

Helena laughs. "Yes, I've had a few of those moments myself. But, Christina is much more introspective than I ever was so I don't think I have to worry about her pulling some of the things I did as a teenager.”

"Now I'm intrigued. What did you do?" Myka asks her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teases back.

"Well yeah, that's kind of why I asked," Myka says stepping with Helena inside the kitchen entryway but she doesn't get a response from Helena since Tracy interrupts their conversation.

"Hey, look who's standing under mistletoe," she grins widely at them both.

In unison, Myka and Helena glance above them to see a little sprig of the plant hanging from the doorway.

“Oooh. You’ve got to kiss,” Katie grins at Christina who smiles back.

"Who put that there?" Myka asks, her tone bordering on offended but only to disguise her embarrassment and an inordinate desire to kiss Helena.

“I did,” Jeannie says smiling wide, secretly hoping this very scenario would come about when she decided to place the mistletoe just there, having noticed the day before that Myka tends to gravitate towards Helena and they often enter an entryway together.

"Doesn't matter," Tracy says. "You know the tradition, kiss her already."

Myka turns panicked eyes on Helena, shaking her head. "We don't have to," she says.

"Just a peck, Myka," Tracy rolls her eyes.

Helena grins at her. "We really shouldn't mess with tradition. And it's only a kiss, Myka," she says reaching out to tug Myka forward. Her intent is to simply give Myka a peck on the cheek, but she must have tugged too hard because Myka trips into her arms so that their lips are only a hair's breadth away. Helena intakes a sharp breath looking into bright green eyes looking back at her so intently and worriedly and all Helena wants is to soothe that look from Myka's face. It's natural when she leans forward and presses her lips to Myka's in a soft kiss.

Helena half expects Myka to pull back at the first contact but surprisingly she doesn't. Myka's lips linger against hers soft and oh so sweetly. She feels Myka's palm warm and gentle against her cheek, the touch of her hand and soft press of lips encouraging Helena to delve further into the kiss, loving the feel of Myka's lips against hers. Helena is reluctant to pull away but they do have an audience and…and she’s still seeing Nate. She breaks away at that thought, gulping for air, watching Myka's green eyes widen with concern. 

The sound of cheers and clapping from the kids, Jeannie and Tracy is a distant sound with Myka still holding her in her arms. Helena presses fingertips to her lips, still feeling Myka's kiss imprinted there. She can no longer deny this...whatever it is between them. No, no more denial. And she knows exactly what this feeling is between them. Love. She's in love with Myka, has known it to be true for weeks; plain and simple, though not so simple.

"Wow. OK, that was some little peck," Tracy laughs nervously.

Helena clears her throat, taking a step backward, feeling at a loss when Myka’s arms fall away from her. "Yes, well I always say anything worth doing is worth doing well. But please excuse me, I really should check on…” catching Christina watching her, “…the kittens,” she says before making a hasty exit from the kitchen.

“Wait for me!” Christina runs after her, followed by Katie and Owen.

“I better see what your father is up to,” Jeannie also excuses herself, sensing the ensuing conversation may be better for the sisters alone.

Tracy watches her go before spinning back to face Myka. "Ok, what was that?"

"What was what?" Myka tries.

"Un-uh. You like Helena!"

"Of course I like her, she's my friend," Myka still tries even though she knows the explanation won’t satisfy her sister anymore.

Tracy crosses her arms in obvious disbelief, just waiting for Myka to be more forthcoming. When Myka remains silent she goes on.

"You two have been awful cozy together," Tracy says. "Cuddled together on the couch during movies, sitting together at the dinner table..."

"Mom told us where to sit," Myka interrupts.

"You went for a walk yesterday afternoon and disappeared for over an hour."

"She wanted to see the property."

"Anything else she wanted to see?" Tracy asks.

“Tracy!” Myka blushes.

Tracy laughs. “You like her, Myka, just admit it.”

She sighs defeated and drops into a chair at the table. “Yes, I like her, but I think it's more serious than that," she laughs without humor. "I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh, Myka," she says now all concern. "Why didn't you tell me before?”

"Oh yeah, tell you I'm in love with my gorgeous neighbor whom I've only known a few months who also has a kid that I adore? You never would have stopped laughing."

"I might have surprised you."

Myka looks up at her little sister, considering her. "Yeah, you probably would have."

"So, why don't you tell Helena how you feel? I mean, that kiss, it’s obvious she has feelings for you too."

Myka does laugh now and shakes her head. "She's seeing someone, Tracy."

"Okay, she's seeing someone. But Myka, she has feelings for you. I could see it plain as day on her face the moment she pulled back from that kiss."

Myka shakes her head, knowing what Tracy says can’t be true, no matter how much she may wish it were. “Helena is my friend, that’s all. She may have some affection for me, but as far as she’s concerned, it’s only as one friend to another.”

“Myka…”

“No, just stop, Tracy. I can’t…I just can’t, okay?” she says, feeling tears rise in her throat as she beseeches her sister to understand what she’s not saying.

“Okay,” Tracy responds. “For what it’s worth, I’m really sorry, Myka. I think you two would make a great couple - but I get it. Self-preservation and all that.”

“Yeah,” Myka sighs. “If you saw them together - you’d know.”

“Saw who together?” Tracy asks confused.

“Helena and Nate,” Myka sighs. “His daughter Adelaide is Christina’s best friend at school. They could become sisters,” she says remembering a conversation with Christina, even if Christina hadn’t been entirely sure about the idea. “The four of them together - they look like a family.”

“Myka,” Tracy says gently, “ _you_ , Helena and Christina look like a family. Practically are a family by everything I’ve observed over the last few days. The love you have for them - it just radiates from you.”

Myka does begin to cry now, soft, silent tears and shakes her head, burying her face in her hands.

Tracy wraps her arms around her big sister, trying to offer what little comfort she can.

* * *

As Myka drives them all back to Denver on Sunday afternoon, her thoughts drift to the time spent at her parent’s place. The long weekend had been pleasant in a way Myka hadn't anticipated. Tracy's family, Katie and Owen had gotten along so well with Christina. And of course the kittens were a hit with everyone. So was the blanket fort which had been left up for the entirety of the weekend, giving the kids their own space to play as well as sleep.

And the sleeping arrangements for she and Helena hadn't been nearly as awkward as she was sure it would be either. There had been no accidental touches to lead to embarrassment. Though after the kiss they shared on Friday, Myka was afraid things would become awkward. But Helena never mentioned the kiss. Myka's still not sure how to feel about that fact. But it was a kiss based on the presence of mistletoe and tradition. Helena is still in a relationship with Nate, one innocent kiss isn't likely to change that. No matter how much Myka may wish it would.

She needs to forget about that kiss and any prospect with Helena. When she gets back to work on Monday she'll ask Pete to set her up on a date with one of the many potential candidates he and Kelly have been trying to throw at her for months. Helena isn't available and Myka needs to move on.

Helena is grateful for the weekend spent with the Berings and Stewarts. Christina had been happy the entire time, playing with Katie and Owen, learning to ice skate and most of all spending time with the kittens. It had been difficult watching her say goodbye to the sweet little balls of fur. She had formed such an attachment with them all. But if things work out as she has planned with Jeannie, her daughter will be reunited with her favorite kitten at Christmas, not to be parted again.

And in addition to Christina's happiness, Helena had been happy as well. Leisurely days spent playing board games, watching movies, and enjoying wonderful food. Helena had even ventured to try ice-skating under Myka's careful guidance. And Myka. For Myka most of all Helena is grateful for the weekend. That kiss they shared, simple as it was meant to be was so much more, at least for her. The feeling that kiss ignited within her has made it impossible to ignore the truth she has known for weeks now. It confirmed for her that she's in love with Myka and knowing that, admitting that, she can't settle for anything less than love - and certainly not anything she might have with Nate. Any relationship she would have with him she knows now will only be a poor facsimile to the relationship she wants and deserves.

The troubling aspect of this realization is that she doesn't know how Myka feels and she can’t discuss the matter with her, not until she breaks things off with Nate first.

* * *

“All ready for sleep?” Helena asks sitting on the edge of Christina’s bed, pulling the covers around her to tuck her in.

“Yeah.” Christina stretches out.

“Did you have a good time this weekend with Myka’s family?”

“Yeah, it was lots of fun. I really like Katie - and Owen too.”

“They were both very sweet,” Helena agrees. “What was your favorite part of the weekend?”

“The kittens!” Christina grins.

“Of course, how silly of me to ask,” Helena smiles, brushing her finger gently against Christina’s nose. “They seemed to love you as well. That little black one in particular,” she says knowingly.

“Yeah,” Christina sighs. “But I liked learning to ice skate too. Myka said she would take me to the rink here sometime.”

“I’m sure she will.”

“You could come too.”

“We’ll see.”

“What was your favorite part, Mom?”

“Oh,” Helena says taken off guard, the remembrance of Myka’s kiss coming unbidden to her mind. She feels a blush creep into her cheeks and hopes Christina doesn’t notice. “I enjoyed everything. Seeing you so happy is what I enjoyed most,” she says leaning down to brush a kiss against Christina’s cheek. “Now, time for sleep,” she says beginning to rise from the bed.

“Okay. The blanket fort and the sleeping bags were fun too, but I’m glad to be back home in my own bed.”

Helena laughs. “Sleeping in your own bed is always best. Goodnight, darling,” she says turning out the light and leaving Christina’s bedroom for her own.

Helena stretches out in her own bed moments later, feeling the cool sheets on her skin and sighs. Her hand drifts over the expanse of the empty space beside her. It is good to be back in her own bed, but she misses the warmth of another in bed with her. Not just any other, she misses Myka.

Before she can change her mind, she grabs her cell phone from the nightstand and makes a call.

“Helena? Is everything alright?” Myka asks on the other end.

Helena sighs at the sound of her voice. “Yes. Everything is fine. I guess I…have just gotten used to saying goodnight to you before sleep and missed it,” she explains, feeling stupid for the sentimentality. “Silly I know.”

“It isn’t. I feel the same way.” Myka says softly. “Christina all settled in for the night?”

“She is.”

“Good. Well, goodnight then, Helena.”

“Goodnight, Myka.”

* * *

The weekend spent with Myka's family has left Helena with much to think about, much to confront about her feelings for Myka. She loves her. She's in love with her, she knows that now as certain as she needs air to breathe. She had suspected it for some time. Ever since the morning she came home to find Christina and Myka cuddled together in the blanket fort. She knew then but worked so hard to suppress her feelings because she thought then that Myka wouldn't return her feelings. But after the kiss they shared under the mistletoe, Helena is reconsidering her initial impression. It doesn’t seem possible that such a passion-filled kiss as they shared doesn't mean anything. She needs to find out if she has a chance with Myka. But first she needs to end things with Nate.

She calls him Monday morning, asking him about his holiday. She lets him tell her about his time in Wisconsin with Adelaide before she finally breaks in with, "Nate, I think we should talk."

"This isn't working out between us, is it?" he sighs.

"No, it isn't." Helena admits.

"I could tell. Our weekend away together, you didn't seem fully engaged, even before Leena called you. And you’ve been sort of distant ever since.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” he says.

* * *

Myka returns home with the same insight that she's most definitely in love with Helena. But despite the kiss they shared under the mistletoe, Helena is with Nate, and she won't come between them. But she does come to the conclusion that she needs to move on. No more pining over something that can't be. Over someone she can't have. 

When Myka gets back to the office Monday morning, her first words to Pete are, “Set me up on a date with someone.”

“But you said you don’t want me to set you up with anyone. You’ve been adamant about that.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

Pete remains silent in thought about the contradictory statement. “Things didn’t work out with your hot English lady, with Helena," he corrects, "did they?”

“You have to ask?”

“I’m sorry, Mykes.”

“So am I.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, but here it is - the final chapter.

Returning to work and school after the Thanksgiving holiday turns out to be busy for everyone and it's a couple days before Myka sees either Helena or Christina. And even then it's in a rush. They're all running late - Myka for work, Helena and Christina for work and school respectively and they all convene in the elevator.

"Myka! It's so good to see you," Helena says warmly.

"Yeah, you too. Hi Christina," she says looking down at the girl.

"Hi, Myka. Where have you been? I haven't seen you after school."

"I know, sorry about that. Things are a little behind at work so I've been staying late to catch up, but I'm almost there so I should be able to resume my normal schedule soon."

"I'm glad to hear that as well," Helena smiles at her and Myka wishes her heart wasn't so traitorous that it jumps at the sight. "Christina and I were just discussing Friday night - we're planning to order pizza, and watch a movie..."

"And build a blanket fort," Christina chimes in.

"Yes, darling, that too," she squeezes her daughter's hand. "Would you care to join us, Myka?" she asks.

"Oh, uh," Myka stammers for something to say. "It sounds like a lot of fun but I actually won't be available this Friday to join you."

"How come?" Christina asks.

"Christina," Helena gently chides, "it's impolite to ask such a question." Even though Helena is curious too.

"No, it's alright," Myka brushes off. "Actually I...I have a date Friday night."

"Oh," escapes from Helena's lips before she can rein in her exhalation of surprise.

Myka looks uncomfortable now. "It's just...Kelly and Pete, have been trying to set me up with someone for ages. I guess I just thought it was about time to give one of their set ups a try. I haven't had much luck when I choose my own dates, so why not let them choose for me. Who knows, it could work out," she shrugs, the gesture not lending a vote of confidence.

"Who are you going out with?" Christina asks.

"Oh, uh, his name is Mike,” she says tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, unwilling to meet Helena’s eyes.

Christina scrunches her nose at the name. "So you'll be Myka and Mike."

"I know," Myka laughs nervously, "the awkwardness of our similar names is not lost on me either. But I'm told he's a good guy, likes hockey and the opera, so we have that in common if nothing else."

"So I take it you haven't met yet then?" Helena asks.

"Not really." Noticing Helena raising an eyebrow to convey she go on, Myka elaborates.

"I've seen him around, on a few of our job sites from time to time. He's one of our subcontractors- an electrician actually."

"Well, it sounds like you two have much in common. I hope you'll enjoy your evening out together."

"Thanks," Myka says as at last the elevator comes to the first floor and they all disembark. "I'll see you around?" she asks uncertain.

"Of course. Have a good day, Myka."

"You too, both of you," she says waving to Christina.

Well that's that then. Myka has a date. So much for luring her to her place Friday night for a bit of family time before subtly telling Myka her feelings for her and seeing where things could lead for them both. Why is her timing so off?

“Are you okay, Mom?”

Helena startles from her thoughts to look down at her daughter and forces a smile. “Of course, darling. Why do you ask?”

Christina shrugs. “I don’t know. You look sad. Is it because you broke up with Nate?”

“No. Nate wasn’t a good fit for me.”

“Oh. Is Myka okay?”

"Yes, darling, everyone's okay," Helena says giving her hand a squeeze in comfort. "Now let's get you off to school so that you can see if Adelaide is okay," she teases.

"She's fine. A little sad you and her dad broke up, but she's okay with it. She thought we'd move into her house and we could have had slumber parties every night."

"Well moving in together is a huge step in a relationship and Nate and I were never close to the point of moving in together. And even if we did get to that point eventually, the slumber party - the actual party part, the movies and staying up late would have been relegated to only the weekends since school children need good sleep during the week."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Good," Helena smiles. "But just to be clear, how do you feel about my breaking up with Nate? Are you upset that I won’t be dating him any longer?”

Christina thinks a moment. “Not really. He was okay I guess."

"There's that word again, okay," Helena smiles. "Just okay?"

"Yeah. He was funny sometimes, but I don't know. It was hard to think of him as maybe being my dad like Adelaide said could happen if you married him.”

“No disappointment that you and Adelaide won’t become sisters then?”

Christina shakes her head. “We’re already best friends anyway. We don’t need to be sisters. And I like things the way they are," Christina says honestly.

"I do too," Helena admits. "And if I ever date anyone in the future, you have to tell me how you honestly feel about them. Your happiness and comfort is more important to me than anyone I will possibly date, do you understand?"

"Yes," Christina nods seriously.

Helena kneels down to meet her daughter’s eyes. “Whomever I happen to love and whom will love me, has to love you just as much. You and I are a package deal.”

Christina nods again and Helena hugs her tight.

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Myka asks stepping inside Helena's apartment one evening after coming home from work. She hasn’t even stopped at her apartment yet, eager to spend time with Christina.

“Now that it’s December, the countdown to Christmas is official,” Leena says.

"We're making a paper chain to count down the days until Christmas," Christina tells her.

"Oh, I loved doing that as a kid. Do you have enough supplies for me to make one too?"

"Of course. Come join us," Leena says, pushing some the supplies out of the way so that Myka has a space to work at the table.

"Thanks," she says pulling out a chair. "Red and green paper, perfect," she says grabbing a pair of scissors to begin cutting the paper into strips.

"It's hard to believe Christmas is only four weeks away," Leena sighs. "I love this time of year."

"Me too."

"Me three," Christina adds. "Where are you going to hang your chain when you're done, Myka?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to think of a good place for it. Maybe I'll hang it over my kitchen counter where I can pull off a chain every morning while I drink my coffee. What about you - where's yours going?"

"In my bedroom. I want to hang it over the top bunk so I can reach it even on the last day."

"Good plan."

“So, Myka, Helena and Christina tell me that you’re dating someone. How’s that going?” Leena asks.

“I don’t know yet. Our first date is tomorrow night. But I do know his name is Mike and he’s an electrician. I’ve seen him on a few job sites for our houses but haven’t actually met him yet. But Pete knows him - assures me that he’s a good guy and we have a few interests in common, so we’ll see how it goes.”

“Well that’s great, Myka. I hope it goes well for you.”

“Thanks, Leena. Truthfully I’m a little nervous about the whole dating thing. I haven’t really dated in a while.”

“He’ll like you - how could he not?”

“Yeah, Myka, you’re so pretty and fun to be with,” Christina says.

Myka laughs. “Thanks, Christina,” she says reaching out the squeeze the girl’s arm affectionately. “I’m glad to have your vote of confidence.”

When Helena returns home later that night, she notices a paper chain sitting on the dining table and remnants of art supplies that haven’t been put away yet. “It looks like you’ve been busy.”

“Yeah. We have officially started the countdown to Christmas,” Myka tells her. “Christina hung her paper chain in her bedroom - this one is mine.”

Helena smiles at that. “You really do go all out for Christmas, don’t you?”

“Well yeah. It’s the one time of year when it’s acceptable to revert back to childhood and enjoy all the pleasures of the season. It can be a very magical time,” she smiles.

Helena returns the smile. “Certainly, if you’re a child it is.”

“You don’t feel any magic anymore?” Myka asks seriously.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m finding it a little more difficult this year,” she admits quietly, thinking of how her plans have been dashed now with Myka’s looming date ahead.

“I know what the problem is,” Myka says.

“You do?”

“Yes. You don’t have any decorations up yet. We’ll have to fix that this weekend - starting with getting a tree on Saturday. How about it? I can use the company truck and take you and Christina to the tree farm to get our trees.”

“Are you sure you won’t be too busy this weekend?”

Myka furrows her brow. “Not really, why?”

“You have a date, don’t you?”

“For tomorrow night, yeah. I’m free on Saturday.”

“I just thought…if the date goes well on Friday, you might want to see him again Saturday.”

Myka laughs. “I don’t work that fast. If the date goes well on Friday, I might see him again next weekend or possibly during the week. But that’s a big _if._ ”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Helena says beginning to feel a slightly better, “I would appreciate your help with the tree and I know Christina is more than ready to get a start on all things Christmas.”

“So am I. So we’re on for Saturday then?”

“It’s a date,” Helena grins.

* * *

The following morning, Myka tells Pete, “I need to borrow the truck this weekend to get Christmas trees.”

“Trees, plural?” Pete asks.

“Yeah, you know, one for my apartment, one for…Helena and Christina.”

“What’s that now?”

“Helena just has her car - it would be so much easier just to be able to put the tree in the bed of the truck, and since I’ve got to get mine anyway, might as well get hers at the same time.”

“I thought you had a date this weekend with Mike?”

“Tonight, yeah. We’re panning on getting the trees tomorrow morning.”

“And I thought you were trying to put some distance between you and the Wells ladies.”

“I am.”

“This is distance?”

“This is me...helping my neighbors.”

“Yeah, you can’t last a minute without those two.” Pete grins. “Man, you got it bad, Mykes.”

“Tell me something I don’t already know,” she huffs. “So do I get the truck this Saturday?”

“I don’t know. You know how I feel about my truck.”

“ _Your truck_? Last time I checked, the registration says it belongs to _Wondrous Homes_ and last time I checked, I was co-owner and founder of the company.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Pete agrees grudgingly. “But you better not get it dirty.”

“You mean beyond the empty food wrappers that litter the cab? I want those cleaned up by the way, before tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll have it sparkling before your date with hot English lady who you don’t have the guts to tell you’re in love with.”

“Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

“I still think you should just tell her how you feel.”

“She’s with someone, Pete. And she’s happy. And I’m happy just being friends with her, let’s leave it at that.”

“Whatever you say, partner.”

* * *

Tonight didn’t go as she expected - as she hoped. But then, just what did she hope? That in one night the feelings she has for another to be erased? Does she want that truly? Myka stops looking for her keys and instead glances at the apartment door behind her. Just beyond that closed door lives the woman who is the keeper of her heart. What would happen if she dared to come clean - be completely honest with Helena and tell her how she really feels? The most Helena can do is say she doesn’t feel the same. And as heartbreaking as that would be, at least then she’d know and could try to move on.

Determined to speak her heart, Myka steps to that door, raising a hand to knock, only to pull back in hesitation. With a deep, steadying breath, she raises her hand again, this time following through to knock on the door. She intends to say exactly what’s been in her heart for so long, but the moment Helena answers the door, surprise written on her face, that intent vanishes.

“Ah, hi, Helena,” she starts sheepishly. “I thought I’d say goodnight to Christina if she’s not already asleep.”

“She is asleep, it’s after ten after all,” Helena quirks a brow at her.

“Right. Of course she is. Well, goodnight then,” Myka says beginning to turn away to her own quiet apartment across the hall.

“Myka, wait,” Helena calls after her, causing Myka to spin around. “Would you like to come inside for some tea?”

Myka smiles wide. “I would love that actually.”

Helena busies herself with filling the kettle and setting it on the stove to boil. When she turns around, Myka is sitting at the kitchen table, her overcoat removed to reveal her wearing a quintessential little black dress, a string of pearls at her slender throat - more prominent tonight since her curly hair is pulled up into a simple bun. She is breathtaking.

“You look lovely, Myka. Very elegant. Very Audrey Hepburn-like. Though your hair worn down is just as lovely - and I have a fondness for your curly hair,” Helena tells her, wishing she would stop stumbling over her words. She turns away to gather a couple mugs from the cupboard for their tea before she makes a fool of herself.

“Oh. Thanks,” Myka smiles weakly.

“So your date tonight…Mike - is he nice?”

“He is actually.”

Helena raises a brow. “You sound surprised.”

“No, it’s not that,” Myka denies, “it’s just…” _He’s not you,_ she wants to say.

“Just?”

“Nothing.”

“All right.” Helena brings their tea to the table, handing Myka a mug before sitting down. “You seem uncertain about things. Did the evening not go well?”

“No, it was fine. Actually is was a good first date - better than many I’ve had in the past.”

“But?”

“I don’t know,” Myka shakes her head. “Why is dating so awkward? Why do we put ourselves through it?”

Helena chuckles at that. “I don’t exactly know. But it’s not as if our perfect other just happens to knock on our door - dating is a way to find out if two people are compatible or not.”

Except Myka knows her perfect other did exactly that - knocked on her door asking for sugar of all things.

“So, based on tonight, are you two compatible, do you think?” Helena asks.

“We have some things in common - some of the same interests,” Myka admits. “And our work gives up plenty to discuss.”

“So you’re going to see him again?”

“Yeah,” Myka sighs. “I mean, yes, I think so. He mentioned going to a hockey game sometime next week.”

“That sounds like it will be fun for you. I’m glad things are going well.”

“Yeah,” Myka sighs again. “Well, it’s getting late. I should go to bed. I want to make sure I’m alert enough to find the perfect trees tomorrow.”

Helena laughs. “Yes, Christina is looking forward to it and so am I.”

“Me too.

“I think I better turn in as well.”

“Thank you for the tea - and the talk.”

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Myka.” Helena can’t help feeling dejected as she closes the door behind Myka that night, wondering if she's also closed the door to having anything more than friendship with her. 

* * *

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to a tree farm before,” Myka says as she takes out a pair of working gloves and a hand saw from the truck. “That’s just…wrong.”

"I didn't realize there was a wrong way to acquiring a Christmas tree," Helena drawls as they meander through a tree farm, in the cold. She can’t bring herself to mind too terribly however as both Myka and Christina are sporting large smiles as they look out at all the potential trees standing before them.

"Ideally, the perfect way to get a tree would be to cut one from one's own land like we did at my parents’ place, but the next best is to cut your own from a tree farm like this."

"An already cut tree wouldn't suffice I suppose?" Helena asks eying the line of such trees longingly.

"They'll do in a pinch, but if you have the time, why wouldn't you pick the perfect tree for your living room?"

"To keep from freezing perhaps?"

Myka looks at Helena and sees that even with the heavy winter coat, hat and gloves, she holds her arms across her chest to ward off the chill.

Myka turns to Christina then. "What about you? Are you warm enough to pick out a tree or would you rather get one already cut?"

"I'm warm enough. I want to pick out a tree and cut it."

"My own daughter working against me," Helena says.

"We'll try to be quick," Myka tells her, "but sometimes you can't rush picking out the perfect tree."

"Mmm, after this I think you owe me something warm to drink so that I regain feeling in my extremities."

Myka grins. "Deal."

"I like the tree farm, Myka. Mom usually just gets a tree from the grocery store parking lot'" Christina says.

"They have suitable trees if you purchase one early enough. Besides they also have someone on hand to strap the tree to the roof of your car for you,” Helena argues.

"They'll do that for you here too."

"Mom even said something about getting a fake tree this year."

Myka can’t help the gasp that falls from her mouth. “Please tell me you aren’t serious?”

“It was just a passing thought,” Helena tells her. “All things considered, I prefer a real tree as well. They smell so wonderful.”

“Glad to hear it,” Myka smiles. “Now, let’s go find our trees,” she grins, leading them into the field full of them.

All things considered, Helena is impressed they manage to find two perfect trees in less than two hours. She’s even more impressed when the tree for she and Christina is sitting in her living room, ready for decorating.

Christina turns on Christmas carols to sing along to as she, Helena and Myka all work to add lights, garland, and ornaments to the tree.

One song in particular stands out to her. “I like this song. It's a fun word to say."

"You mean _Mele Kalikimaka_ , the Hawaiian way to say Merry Christmas," Myka teases. "Yeah, I like this song too."

“I think it’s my favorite song this Christmas.”

Helena laughs. “Last year her favorite song was _All I Want for Christmas are my Two-Front Teeth_ for obvious reasons and the year before that it was _I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas_ , so I must say the song selection is improving.”

Most of the afternoon passes in a whirlwind between decorating the two trees because of course, after finishing the Wells’ family tree, Helena and Christina had insisted on helping Myka with hers.

There are more Christmas carols playing - Christina putting _Mele Kalikimaka_ on repeat just because she likes saying the words, dancing around the living room with garland draped over her shoulders as Myka gets tangled in the lights she tries to put around the tree. Helena stands so close to her to help work her out of them that Myka can smell the soft scent of her shampoo and all she wants to do is pull Helena closer to her and never let go.

It’s a thought she shouldn’t be having, not when Helena is with another, and so when Mike texts her later asking her out for drinks that night, Myka readily accepts.

* * *

“Can you stay and watch a Christmas movie with us tonight?” Christina asks.

“Yes, please do. You can stay for dinner as well - we’ll order something in and just make a night of it,” Helena says, dark eyes shining.

There’s nothing Myka wants more but she can’t do this anymore. She can’t be part of their little family and not really be part of their family. It’s too hard, knowing that Helena’s heart doesn’t belong to her.

“Oh, uh, actually, I’m…meeting someone tonight,” Myka says palming her neck.

“Meeting someone?” Helena asks. “Mike again?”

“Yeah,” Myka nods sheepishly.

“What was that you mentioned about not moving fast?” Helena counters - trying to be playful but the words sound stilted to her ears.

“Yeah, I know, but Mike texted to ask if I wanted to go out for drinks tonight and I just thought it might be a good idea.”

“Of course. Perhaps a rain check then?” Helena asks.

Myka recalls that rain check for a movie is what led her into this predicament in the first place, falling in love with Helena and Christina both. Wanting to be a part of their lives in a way that’s not possible. “Yeah, sure,” Myka replies, sounding anything but.

* * *

“Christina, are you ready to watch a Christmas movie now?” Helena asks when they return to their apartment, doing her best not to think of why Myka isn’t with them at the moment.

“Yeah.”

“Wonderful. What are we watching?”

“ _Eloise at Christmastime_!”

“Go ahead an put it on while I finish making the popcorn.”

They settle on the couch together to watch the movie but half way through it, Christina realizes her mom isn’t laughing at the antics young Eloise gets up to. She isn’t even smiling at Julie Andrews on the screen who she knows her mom adores. In fact, even though her mom is staring intently at the screen, Christina knows she isn’t really seeing the story unfold. She’s biting her lip in that way that tells Christina she’s worried about something. Christina has a feeling she knows what - _who_ her mom is worrying about.

Half way through the movie, Christina crawls into Helena’s lap, smiling when her mother’s dark eyes meet hers.

“Hello,” Helena smiles surprised, wrapping her arms around Christina to hold her closer. “You haven’t done this in a while - what’s the occasion?”

“You look sad, Mom. Are you feeling okay?”

“Of course I’m okay.”

“Are you lonely?”

“How can I be lonely when I have you, silly,” she deflects, brushing her nose against Christina’s to make her laugh.

“But what about Myka? You’re not sad that she couldn’t stay to watch the movie with us?”

“Well, a little disappointed perhaps, but I understand. She had a prior engagement. Even if it did seem to come about rather suddenly,” she frowns.

“She’s not going to marry him,” Christina says confidently.

“Who?”

“Mike.”

“I didn’t think she was,” Helena says, confused by this new train of thought.

“Good. Myka told me that it takes months, sometimes years for people to decide to get married.”

“I see. And just when did you two have this discussion?”

“When you were dating Nate. I told her that Adelaide wanted you to marry her dad so that we could be sisters and I told Myka I wasn’t sure I wanted that and that’s when she said it takes time to decide about getting married.”

“Well Myka is right. It does take time to get to know someone well enough before deciding to marry.”

“Do you ever think about getting married, Mom?”

“Well, I…the thought has crossed my mind,” Helena admits meeting her daughter’s curious gaze. “Marriage isn’t for everyone, Christina, but maybe if I met the right person, and they loved you as much as they loved me, I think I might like to marry, yes.”

Christina remains silent a moment thinking.

“Mom?”

“Yes?”

"Myka loves me. She told me so.”

“She did?”

“Yeah.”

Helena can feel herself losing her composure at the bluntness of Christina’s statement, knowing it to be true.

"Of course Myka loves you, Christina. She's always over here to watch a movie with you, help you with your homework and work on special projects - to read to you before bed. All of those things she does out of love for you.”

“I think she loves you too. Just as much as me.”

Helena feels the breath stolen from her lungs at the declaration. “Oh? How do you figure that?”

"Because she's always stays to talk with you after you both tuck me in at night. She helps you make dinner even though she’s not good at cooking,” Helena smiles at that, “and she makes you smile more than anyone else I know.”

“Christina…I don’t…” she tries to protest.

“Do you like Myka?”

“Of course I like her, we’re very good friends.”

“No, I mean like- _like_ her. Like for a girlfriend?”

“Christina,” Helena blushes, looking away.

“It’s like the movie,” Christina says.

“Movie?”

“Yeah,” she says motioning the screen before them. “Bill and Rachel love each other but Eloise has to help them admit it.”

“I see. And you’re obviously Eloise in this scenario I take it?”

“Yep. Come on, Mom. Tell me. Do you love Myka?”

Helena turns back to meet Christina’s dark eyes so like her own, unable to deny the truth. “Yes,” she says quietly.

Christina smiles wide. “She loves you too.”

"Yes, well, I'm not so sure about that," Helena stammers uncomfortably. How she wishes she could take her daughter's observation as a true sign of love, but unless she hears the words directly from Myka, she can't allow herself to believe, to hope that Myka does love her, as she so desperately loves Myka.

“You should tell Myka that you love her, Mom, then she can tell you.”

Helena sighs. “I love _you,”_ she says cuddling Christina closer, “even when you’re trying to be a little matchmaker. As for Myka and I…we just have to let things take their natural course and see what happens, all right? Myka is dating Mike right now. It’s up to her to decide who she wants to be with and it’s not for us to interfere, okay?”

Christina meets her mother’s eyes, sees the silent plea within them. “Okay,” she answers reluctantly.

* * *

“Where’s Myka tonight? I expected to see her when she got off work today,” Leena says as she and Helena clear dinner plates from the table.

“I don’t know for certain, but my guess is she’s out on another date. With Mike.”

“Oh. So things are developing between them?”

“It would appear so. The last I really saw her was on Saturday when we decorated our trees,” she says letting the plates slip from her hands into the sink with a loud clatter.

Leena is careful to hide her smile, registering the action and tone of Helena’s voice to be filled with barely concealed jealousy.

“It’s only been a couple days since then, Helena. I’m sure she’ll come around like usual.”

“Or maybe nothing will be the same again,” she pouts.

“So dramatic,” Leena rolls her eyes and laughs. “You know, you really should just tell Myka how you feel about her.”

“You sound like Christina,” Helena bemoans.

Leena grins. “Did Christina tell you that too?”

“She did. We had a little heart-to-heart discussion the other night and she…she told me that Myka loves me,” Helena shakes her head still disbelieving.

“You don’t think she does?”

“Not you too, Leena. Myka is my friend - it doesn’t mean she’s in love with me.”

“It doesn’t mean she isn’t either. Which is why you should talk to her to find out.”

“She’s dating someone.”

“So were you. Did it change how you felt about her?”

“No, it didn’t,” Helena admits softly.

“Well then. You need to tell her, Helena. Who knows, she may surprise you.”

Helena considers Leena’s advice but there isn’t exactly time to have such a sensitive discussion with Myka. Helena is back to teaching class two nights a week and the nights she isn’t teaching, Myka isn’t exactly around. She either stays at the office to work late or she’s on another date with Mike. Helena sighs at the thought.

* * *

Helena paces her apartment one night later in the week, waiting for Myka to return from another date…with Mike. Myka and Mike, it’s too ridiculous for words. But never mind her thoughts on the matter; Helena knows the plan was for them to go to dinner and then the opera. Myka had looked stunning in the black sleeveless gown, with her hair arranged in a soft bun off her shoulders. Helena had only seen Myka wear her hair that way once before - (for a previous date with Mike) but she had felt her mouth go dry and her hands shake with the effort to keep them still instead of threading through that hair, pulling it from its confines and watch it tumble down slender shoulders once more.

She groans. She really needs to get a grip…or go to bed. Instead she continues to pace the apartment. It’s Myka’s fourth date with this Mike fellow and she can’t help worrying, especially after such a romantic date night. For the umpteenth time in the last hour since she expected Myka home, she stops at the door and looks through the peephole to Myka’s closed door across the hall. She’s been vigilant about listening for any sound of them arriving but the thought occurs to her that they could have gone to Mike’s place after the opera. Her stomach clenches uncomfortably at the thought.

She’s just about to pull away and resume her pacing when she hears muffled voices coming from the direction of the elevator. She stands on tiptoes to see through the peephole, only her fingertips resting against the door for balance and when she sees that it is Myka and Mike, Helena intakes a breath she doesn’t dare exhale.

Myka is laughing at something Mike has said and then he’s leaning in to kiss her. Helena watches Myka’s arms go around his neck, pulling him closer and then…

“Mom, what are you doing?”

Helena yelps at the sound of Christina’s voice and losing her balance stumbles into the door with a thud before leaping away from it as though burned. She turns wide eyes on Christina who looks back with confusion in her eyes at her mother’s unusual display.

“What are you doing up so late?” Helena shakily questions, hoping against hope that Myka didn’t hear the noise she made.

“I woke up thirsty so I came to get a glass of water.”

“The bathroom faucet wouldn’t do?”

“You know the kitchen water tastes better.”

Helena purses her lips together. She does know this; at least she knows that Christina believes it.

“What are you doing?” Christina repeats, rubbing at her eyes.

“I was…making sure that Myka arrived home safely,” she rushes to say. “Now, let’s get you tucked back into bed.”

There’s a knock on the door before she can follow through on the tucking in however and she closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath in preparation for the awkward conversation ahead.

“Myka, hello,” Helena says brightly when she throws open the door. “Home safely?”

“Um. Yeah. Is everything okay here with you?” she asks looking beyond Helena to Christina behind her.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Helena feigns innocence.

“I thought I heard what sounded like a crash against your door.”

“Oh? That’s...odd.”

“Mom fell against the door,” Christina pipes up.

Helena sees concern in Myka’s eyes, tempered with something that looks like amusement.

“Are you alright?”

“Perfectly,” Helena responds and before Myka can ask why she was near the door, Helena is ushering Christina towards the hallway. “Time to return to bed, darling.”

“Can Myka tuck me in?”

“I think Myka may be preoccupied.”

“Mike can wait a few minutes,” Myka says already walking towards them, taking hold of Christina’s outstretched hand in hers.

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting in the hall,” Helena says though of course she absolutely would.

“He’s not. I let him inside my place, told him to help himself to a drink.”

“Oh.” _Bugger_. She could do with a drink herself about now.

“Mom, is it okay if Myka tucks me in alone?”

“I suppose so, if you’re alright with that, Myka?”

“More than alright,” Myka smiles, squeezing Christina’s hand. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Helena nods her assent, watching them disappear inside Christina’s room before she turns to the kitchen and grabs the abandoned glass of water, gulping it down. How did the night get away from her so fast?

* * *

“So, what’s the deal? Why did you want me to tuck you in tonight without your mom here?” Myka asks when they’re alone, watching Christina begin to scramble up the ladder to the top bunk. “Uh, I don’t think I can make it up there tonight in this dress.”

Christina looks back at her and grins. “Okay,” she says, hopping into her bed instead. “You look really pretty, Myka.”

“Thanks, Christina.”

“Mom thinks so too.”

“She does?”

“Uh-huh. She said so when you came over before. And I have something important to tell you.”

“OK, what is it?” Myka asks, pulling the covers over Christina as she settles back in bed.

“Mom was waiting up for you.”

Myka startles at the statement. “What?”

“She was waiting for you to come home.”

“Why?”

Christina shrugs. “I think she’s worried about you dating Mike. I told her you weren’t going to marry him though.”

Myka is having a difficult time following this conversation. “Of course I’m not going to marry Mike. We’ve only been on a few dates.”

“That’s what I told her. Will you read me another chapter of Anne before you go?" Christina asks.

"Another chapter?" Myka raises her brow.

"Mom already read me a chapter before, when she tucked me in, but now you're here to tuck me in too, so it's okay to read another chapter, right?" she asks hopefully.

Myka relents because how can she possibly refuse Christina, all tucked into bed, looking at her with those dark eyes so like her mother's. "All right, but just one," she says gathering her dress carefully to sit down on the edge of Christina's bed.

Wondering what Christina could be up to that she keeps Myka away so long, Helena quietly tiptoes down the hall to stand just outside Christina's bedroom door to listen for any sound within, hearing Myka reading clearly from _Anne of Avonlea._ She doesn't mean to stand there long but finds she doesn't want to move, equally entranced by Myka's voice reading the story as she is by Myka in that dress, looking entrancing herself. How she loves the woman. How she wishes she could tell her.

Eventually Helena does pry herself away from the door, returning to the kitchen. She settles at the table to resume reading student papers to grade but her focus isn't in the words on the page but rather on Myka. On what to say to her, if she should say anything.

The moments tick by and finally Helena hears Myka walk down the hall towards the living room. Helena stands from the table at the first sight of her. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, she just wanted me to tuck her into bed, then convinced me to read her another chapter of _Anne of Avonlea_.”

Helena laughs. "Of course she did."

"I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'm just sorry if she's infringed on your night."

Myka shakes her head. "I don't mind, not really."

Helena isn't sure Mike will feel the same way but doesn't really care to think about him. She notices Myka biting at her lip, a telltale sign she's uncertain or thinking of something.

"What is it?" Helena asks.

"What happened earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Helena feigns ignorance, knowing Myka won't buy it even for a moment.

"The sound that came from your apartment, that made me rush over here in alarm.”

"That, yes. I slipped against the door," she admits.

"Why were you at the door?"

Helena sighs defeated. "Why do you think?"

"Christina says you were waiting to see me come home."

Helena really is going to have to have a talk with her daughter about divulging too much information and also to remind her where her allegiance should lie as her mother.

"I was waiting, yes."

"You were spying on me?"

Helena hopes it's amusement she sees in those eyes rather than the disappointment she thinks it is.

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as such, but I was watching to make sure you returned home."

"And that's the only reason you were waiting for me?" Myka presses.

"Yes. What other reason would there be?"

Now Helena is sure she does see disappointment reflected in green eyes.

"No other reason, I guess. Goodnight, Helena," she says sweeping past Helena without another word.

"Goodnight, Myka" Helena whispers to the empty room.

* * *

Myka lets herself into her apartment, leaning against the door for a moment to catch her breath. If only Helena would give her some sign that she feels more than she's letting on. Then again, how can Myka hold it against her when she hasn't been completely forthcoming about her feelings either?

When Myka finally turns from the door, she stops short at the sight of Mike standing up from her couch, jacket off his shoulders.

"Mike..." she says for a loss of what else to say, ashamed that she had actually forgotten about him. That's what Helena and Christina do to her. They are the most important people in her life; everyone else fades in the face of them.

Mike grimaces at the tone of his name. "I think I get it now.”

"Mike, I'm sorry. Christina wanted me to tuck her into bed and then she convinced me to read her another chapter of the book we've been reading and I just lost track of time."

"It's okay, Myka. I get it. You're not invested in this...whatever is between us, or what could have been between us."

"Mike, I am sorry about..." she catches herself before she says the word, the truth.

"What? Forgetting me?"

Myka looks at him chagrined.

"I'm sorry," she chokes out.

"What for? For loving that kid? For loving her mother?"

Myka shakes her head, pursing her lips, so afraid if she opens her mouth now she won't be able to keep the sob lodged in her throat from escaping.

Mike nods then, seeing the unshed tears in her eyes. He gathers his coat from the arm of the chair and slips it on. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the one for you, Myka. I think we would have been great together, but anyone you love has to be pretty amazing."

"Mike," she tries to speak, her voice hoarse.

"You don't need to say anything. You leaving me alone for thirty minutes while you tucked the kid in said everything I need to know. She needs you more than I do. I think they both do. Just do yourself a favor - don't keep your feelings for them, for her, secret for long. You deserve happiness."

Myka brushes away a tear but nods at his words. "I didn't mean to lead you on. I really tried to give us a chance."

"I know. It was fun while it lasted and no harm's been done."

"Are you sure?"

Mike shrugs. "So I'll spend a night getting drunk, wake up with a hell of a hangover and then get on with my life."

"Thanks for being so understanding."

He takes a step closer to brush a kiss against her cheek. "Take care of yourself, Myka. I'll see you around."

Myka takes a deep breath the moment her door closes, unaware she had been holding it, and she feels relief.

* * *

"Christina, will you please get the door?" Helena calls from where she stands at the oven.

"Yeah," Christina runs to open it revealing Myka on the other side.

"Myka!" she hugs the woman.

“Hi Christina,” she hugs back.

Helena nearly drops the cookies she’s pulled from the oven, not expecting to see Myka again so soon - afraid Myka might be upset with her after last night. But here she is in her apartment, smiling and laughing with Christina the same as always. Of course, that’s with Christina - Myka would have no issue with her.

"What are you two up to? It smells great in here,” Myka smiles at Helena. The sight of that smile directed at her sends Helena’s heart to fluttering. They’re still friends then at least.

"We're baking Christmas cookies!" Christina says tugging Myka by the hand to the kitchen where Helena begins to scoop the cooling cookies onto a plate.

"Gingerbread men, see?"

"They smell wonderful."

"I'd offer you one, but you once told me you don't eat sugar," Helena says pulling off a baking mitt from her hand.

"I think I can make an exception in this case, it being Christmas and all."

"Ah, in that case, help yourself."

Myka grins, taking a cookie and biting into it. "These really are amazing, Helena,” she says sitting down at the table where Christina is using colored pencils to draw a picture.

“Thank you,” Helena says looking into those green eyes she’s come to love and feeling a surge of affection for the woman before her. “I feel as if I haven’t seen you much at all this week - aside from last night that is. How is work - everything going well?”

“Yeah, it’s all good. Busy, but good. Pete is still driving me just as crazy as ever.”

“Glad to hear it,” Helena smiles.

When Myka doesn’t elaborate, just quietly eats her cookie, Helena finds herself struggling for something more to say and hating the feeling. This isn’t them - this awkwardness between them. And she knows it’s self-inflicted but she doesn’t know how to bridge the gap. So she fills it with mundane conversation.

“So, have you gotten a start on your Christmas shopping yet?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty much done. Pete’s boys are usually easy to buy for - just need to get them some sporting equipment and video games that Pete usually provides me with a list to get. I have my suspicion the games are more what he wants than the boys but it all seems to work out. And I always get them each a book because what’s Christmas without a new book?”

“And you’re really finished shopping? How do you manage with your hours?”

“The wonder and convenience of online shopping.”

“Ah. I’ve done more online shopping myself over the years but there’s something so impersonal about it. I like being able to view and touch an item in the store to determine if it’s right for the person I’m buying for.”

“I like that too but I don’t like having to do that among crowds of people. Give me online shopping over that anytime. But what about you - how goes the shopping?”

“It’s coming along. It would be easier if a certain someone didn’t circle practically every toy they see in the catalogs,” Helena says pointedly with a look at Christina who grins in return.

“It’s hard to decide what I like best,” Christina says.

“Mmm. So it would seem.”

“You already know what I want most anyway, Mom.”

“I do, yes,” Helena agrees.

“If I can have a kitten, I won’t care about getting any other presents.”

“A kitten huh?” Myka asks. “That would be a pretty special gift,” she says smiling at Helena.

“It would be the best gift,” Christina sighs. “But Mom already told me not to get my hopes up.”

The statement surprises Myka, knowing that her mother extended an invitation to Helena and Christina to spend Christmas with them in Aspen since Helena’s plan is to give Christina the little black kitten she came to love so much during Thanksgiving as a gift for Christmas.

“Aren’t you both still coming with me to Aspen to spend Christmas?”

“Yes, about that, I wasn’t sure if we should.”

“Why not?”

“I thought maybe with you and Mike now…you might prefer to bring him with you instead?” Helena asks looking away.

“No,” Myka exhales. “We broke up - if you can consider four dates enough to be considered being together that is. I’m not so sure.”

“Oh, Myka. I’m so sorry,” Helena tells her.

“It’s all right really. He’s a good guy but we decided last night that we’re better off as friends and I’m glad.”

“You’re sure you’re alright?”

Myka sees the look of concern in Helena’s dark eyes and the bright smile on Christina’s face and she knows she’s never been so sure of anything in her life. These two are it for her. They are everything she wants.

“Absolutely. I’m all right. And I want you and Christina to come with me to Aspen for Christmas - if you still want to that is. Maybe you have other plans yourself? With Nate and Adelaide maybe?” she asks already dreading the possibility - the likelihood Helena and Christina will prefer to spend their holiday with anyone who isn't her. 

“No. Nate and I broke up actually.”

“What? When?”

“Just after Thanksgiving. That following Monday.”

“But that was almost two weeks ago,” Myka says startled, already mentally chastising herself she didn’t know - that she could have avoided all the awkwardness with Mike if she’d only known. If only Helena had told her - and why she didn’t…

“Yes. It just wasn’t meant to be apparently.”

“If it’s any consolation, I’m sorry. Sorry about the break-up and sorry that I didn’t know sooner.”

“It’s alright.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“It didn’t exactly come up. You’ve been busy and so have I.”

“But…” Myka’s mind races. If she had known…she could have avoided…she could have tried… “I mean…you - are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine. It was my decision actually. It just wasn’t working out between us and I decided I didn’t want to…settle for him or for a relationship that was just okay. I want something more.”

“You deserve something more,” Myka says softly.

Helena smiles. “Thank you, Myka. I hope one day I’ll have what I desire, but until then…well, time marches on.”

“Yeah,” Myka says. “So, you’re coming with me to Aspen for Christmas then, right?” she says glancing at Christina.

“Yes, I we’d love to join you after all - if you’re sure that’s what you want.”

“It’s what I want,” Myka says adamantly.

“Myka, you should have dinner with us tonight,” Christina says after quietly observing the exchange between her mother and Myka.

“Oh, I’d love to - if that’s okay with you?” she looks at Helena.

“Yes, please do,” Helena rushes to say as if snapping out of a daze. “I’ve made baked-potato soup for dinner,” she gestures to a pot simmering on the stove, “and there’s plenty for all of us.”

“It smells wonderful. I’d love to stay, if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure. Stay with us.”

As the three of them sit down to dinner around the table that night, Christina happily chatting away about Christmas coming up and Helena and Myka carefully stealing glances at one another, to any casual observer, they are a family. Perhaps not technically or legally, but a family nonetheless.

* * *

"Myka, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what's up, Christina?"

"I want to get my mom something special for Christmas but I don't want her to know about it."

"Okay, so you want me to take you shopping?"

"Yeah, will you?"

"Absolutely. We could go one afternoon after you come home from school."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I can take off a few hours to go shopping with you," Myka assures her. "So do you have something in mind to get for your mom?"

Christina nods. "Yeah, let me show you," she says running off to her bedroom. Myka's not sure if she's supposed to follow until she hears Christina yell, "Are you coming?"

Myka hurries after her to her bedroom where she just catches Christina dropping to her knees to pull out a shoebox from under her bed. From within the box she pulls out a small folded paper and hands it to Myka.

"I saw Mom looking in the catalog at that necklace," Christina says as Myka unfolds the paper. "I think she wants it."

Myka looks at the picture of a rather ornate looking locket with a ruby in its oval center and a pearl drop. She also notices the selling price and it's more than an eight-year-old could be expected to have.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful," Myka agrees.

"And it had a ruby which the stone for my birthday month and I could put a photo of me inside so she'll always have me with her."

"She would love this for a gift.”

“I’ve been saving my allowance, but I still don’t have enough,” Christina says disheartened.

“Yeah, it’s a lot of money,” Myka agrees. “But you know, I still need to get your mom something for Christmas too. What if we made this a joint effort and each help pay for it to give to her - would that work for you?”

“Are you sure, Myka?” Christina asks hopefully.

“Absolutely. We kindred spirits need to stick together,” she smiles.

Christina smiles back and rushes into Myka’s arms to hug her. “Thank you, Myka, for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, honey. Your mom is going to love this. It’s a very thoughtful gift.”

Myka clears her schedule later in the week to allow time to take Christina to the jeweler to acquire the coveted locket, braving the crowded and the dreaded mall to do so.

Once safely home again, the two of them work together to carefully place Christina’s school photograph inside.

"Do you want me to help you wrap the locket now?" Myka asks. "We have time before your mom gets home."

"No, that's okay. Leena can help me later.”

"Okay, if you're sure."

“I’m sure,” Christina tells her.

* * *

"Leena, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"I want to get this photo inside this locket for my mom," she says showing Leena both the locket and the photo.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Leena says about the locket. Then seeing the photo, she smiles wide. "Your mom is going to love this gift."

"I know," Christina nods excitedly.

“You and Myka are both very sweet to get your mother such a gift and Helena is going to be so happy with it." 

* * *

"Myka, I wondered if you would like to join Christina and I this weekend in our annual date to go out to dinner and then see The Nutcracker ballet afterward," Helena says.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude, it sounds like a special mother-daughter date."

"It will be, but I'd love for you to join us if you'd like to."

"Are you sure you want me to come?" Myka bites at her lip unsure.

"Of course, you're my dear friend and Christina would like you to come too. Unless you don't want to?”

“No, I'd love to come actually, especially since it's been a long time since I've seen the ballet."

"Wonderful," Helena smiles at her and Myka tries to contain the swarm of butterflies currently taking up residence in her stomach that feels an awful like hope rising within her again.

"So how many years have you two done this anyway?” she asks curiously.

"This will be the first year," Helena tells her.

"But you said annual."

"Yes, I hope it will become an annual tradition. This is the first year I think Christina is ready to see a ballet. She hasn't shown much interest in wanting to see it before and I didn't want to push it on her because of course not everyone enjoys ballet, but this year she saw the advertisement and asked if we could go."

"Are you really sure you want me to tag along then?"

"Myka, you wouldn't be tagging along at all, we'd both love it if you attended with us, but if you have other plans for a Saturday night, I understand," Helena says.

"No, no plans," Myka says thinking of Mike and how they parted ways the week before, the reason why they parted ways standing directly in front of her now. She feels her face become flushed under Helena's stare. "Dinner with you and Christina and the ballet sounds perfect," Myka says.

"Good," Helena smiles, relieved.

"I'll pay you for my ticket."

"Don't be ridiculous, I've asked you to the ballet and I intend to pay."

"You don't have to do that," Myka insists.

"I want to, Myka. I'll also make the dinner reservations but if you'd like to do the driving, I wouldn't say no," she grins.

Myka grins back. "I'm happy to do the driving then," she says already making plans to pay for dinner as well.

"Good. Then we'll leave Saturday night around five-thirty to have dinner in plenty of time before the ballet at seven-thirty."

"Great."

* * *

Except once Myka accepts the invitation she realizes in going to the theater she really should wear something more formal, such as a dress and her current dress selection is rather limited and she doesn’t want to wear one the same dresses she wore for Mike - not with Helena now - even if it isn’t a date. Because even though it isn’t a date, it still feels like…something.

It calls for a shopping excursion and since shopping is not her forte, nor is it something she enjoys, especially shopping for a dress, she calls her sister for help.

"Myka, hi, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in going shopping with me for a dress?"

"Well sure, but what's the occasion?"

"I'm going to dinner and the ballet this weekend with Helena and Christina and I really don't have many dresses and none that I think would work for that kind of date." Myka regrets the use of that word as soon as she says it but there's no taking it back now.

"A date?"

"Not a date, I just meant an evening out."

"Then why did you call it a date?"

"It just slipped out. It's not a date, not with Christina to chaperone."

Tracy laughs. "Okay, not a date, but still, you're looking for a new dress so I'd say that's significant."

"Trace, will you help me out or not?"

"You know I will. Do you want me to come to you - I think Denver has got a better selection."

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"No problem. I'll have to bring Hannah with me, and be back in time to pick up Owen and Katie from school, but how about next Thursday? Can you take time off work?"

"I'll have to, there is no other time to do it."

"Well great. I'll meet you after I drop the kids off at school so I could meet you at your office around ten-thirty?"

"That should work, and thanks, Tracy."

"No problem. We'll find the perfect dress so that Helena won't be able to take her eyes off you, not that she does much anyway," Tracy teases.

"I wish I could believe you about that."

"Then believe it, Myka, that woman adores you and it's obvious to anyone with eyes, except you for some reason."

Myka sighs. "Tracy..."

"Oh I know, you've said it all before, but Myka, sometimes as scary as it is, you just have to take a chance on love. Anyway, enough about that, I'll see you on Thursday."

* * *

"Come on, Myka, you've been in there long enough to change into dress number sixteen and counting, let's see this one," Tracy says in between a yawn.

"I really hate dress shopping you know that?"

Tracy rolls her eyes, pushing the stroller back and forth to lull a fussing Hannah to sleep. "You've mentioned that a dozen times this afternoon already."

"I don't know what was wrong with all those other dresses you made me try on."

"They weren't right, none of them would make Helena speechless the moment she sees you wearing it. That's what we're going for here, but also be appropriate attire for a family outing to the ballet. Now come on, I have a good feeling about this one."

The lock in the door finally clicks open and Myka steps out of the dressing room wearing a form fitting dark green dress that clings to her figure perfectly.

Tracy stands up the moment she steps out and her jaw opens slightly in surprise and then satisfaction. "That's it, that's the dress," she declares, appreciating the way it shows off Myka's shoulders and long neck.

"Are you sure?" Myka asks, hands brushing down the fabric.

"I'm positive. This is the dress and if Helena isn't already in love with you as I suspect she is, she will be after seeing you in this."

Myka blushes. "It's a little longer than I'm used to."

"Wear your high heels and you'll be fine. Myka, I really mean this, you look stunning and I know Helena is going to feel the same way."

Myka feels hope begin to stir within her. "Thanks, Trace. I hope you're right."

"I know I am. And I want details. You have to promise to tell me all about how your non-date turns out."

Catching her reflection in the mirror, Myka smiles. The dress really is as becoming as Tracy said. "Alright, I promise."

* * *

Despite Tracy's words of encouragement and certainty that Helena will be impressed by the dress, Myka is nervous as she applies her makeup for the evening. She knows it's not a date, just a night out with her friend and her friend's little girl, but it feels like a date. She was never this nervous for any of her dates with Mike. But of course she knows the reason for that. She wasn't in love with Mike and she is so hopelessly in love with Helena.

Myka wants to laugh at herself but has a feeling it would turn into a sob instead and she really doesn't want to show up to Helena's door looking as though she has been crying. Tonight is about enjoying her time with the woman and little girl who have stolen her heart, and that is exactly what she plans to do, enjoy the evening.

She debates about putting her hair up in a soft bun but decides against it. Helena mentioned before that she likes Myka's curls and they're more evident when she wears her hair down.

She finishes dressing and grabs a coat from her closet and with both it and a purse on her arm, she locks her door and steps across the hallway to Helena's apartment. After a firm knock, the door opens to reveal Christina wearing a dark blue dress with a black waistband. Her hair is carefully brushed and pulled back with a large bow.

"Hi, Christina. You look very pretty," Myka greets her with a wide smile.

"Thanks. The tights are itchy," she says rubbing at her thigh, "and my shoes are too tight."

"Yep, I remember the days of tights. I wish I could tell you that nylons are better when you're older, but they have their issues too." Myka sets down her coat on the back of the sofa. "Sorry about the shoes though, you must have had a growth spurt, huh?"

Christina shrugs. "I haven't worn these shoes in a long time so I thought they still fit."

"Ah. Where's your mom?"

"Still getting ready."

"So are you excited for the ballet?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Mom played me some of the music - it was okay."

Myka holds back a laugh. "You'll probably enjoy it more when you see the story the music tells - see all the dancers."

"That's what Mom said too when I said it sounded boring."

Myka does laugh now. And then she stops laughing the moment she sees Helena come into the room because her breath is stolen from her lungs at the sight of Helena in a dark red gown. The straps reveal creamy shoulders and the bodice reveals just a hint of creamier cleavage, dusted with freckles.

"Helena, you look beautiful," Myka says once she's found her voice again.

"Thank you, Myka," Helena smiles, her eyes lingering on Myka's dress. "And you look… absolutely stunning," she says, her voice slightly constricted. "That color of green really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," Myka glances away at the praise but soon her eyes return to Helena. She can't seem to tear them away from the woman. It's always a challenge to do so, but tonight it's impossible.

"Well then, are we all ready to go?" Helena asks, opening the closet to pull out coats for she and Christina. She helps Christina into hers before donning her own.

"My shoes hurt," Christina tells her.

"I know, darling," Helena says slipping Christina's hair out from her coat. "I should have had you try them on before tonight so we could have gotten you a new pair but there isn't time for that now, I'm sorry. Can you make it through one evening wearing them?"

"I think so."

"And when we're at the restaurant, you can slip them off under the table, and the same once we get to the theater, all right?"

Christina nods.

"Yeah, and if it hurts too much to walk in them, I can carry you," Myka offers, “piggy back style if you want."

Christina's eyes light up at the idea. "Okay!"

"But let's give walking a try first," Helena insists.

"Okay," Christina replies more subdued, Helena and Myka smiling over her head.

* * *

"Myka, are you sure you're alright carrying her?" Helena asks walking beside Myka carrying a sleeping Christina.

"I'm fine. She's not very heavy."

"But you're in heels and a gown, it can't be comfortable for you."

"I'm fine, really, Helena. It's not a long walk from the garage to the apartment anyway."

They walk through the lobby to the elevator, Helena pushing the button to get on and then when they're finally at her door, she shuffles Myka's purse and Christina's shoes in one hand while she searches for her keys from her own purse. Finally she opens the door to let them inside, leading Myka to Christina's bedroom, quickly pulling back the covers of her bed so that Myka can gently place her upon it.

They work in tandem, changing Christina out of her dress and the itchy tights into soft, lavender pajamas, Christina not stirring from sleep during the exchange. And when they're done, they pull the bedroom door mostly closed behind them as they move out to the living room.

Helena not quite ready for the evening to be over asks, "Would you like a glass of wine?"

And Myka, also not willing to see the evening come to an end gladly accepts.

Helena removes her coat, prompting Myka to do the same before she sits down on the couch, watching Helena move about the kitchen to obtain two glasses and a bottle of wine.

It had felt like a date tonight, Myka reflects, despite Christina being there as chaperone. More than a date, they had felt like a family - they very one that hostess in the diner had alluded to those several weeks ago. Myka could feel it the entire night, from the moment Christina opened the door to the apartment wearing a dress and complaining that her tights itched and her dress shoes were too tight. And then there was Helena, a vision looking as gorgeous as ever in that red dress.

Myka felt that she was a part of them, that she belonged with them and the three of them together were a cohesive unit. She imagined she could feel the stares of the other patrons of the restaurant looking at them, admiring them, and making up their own stories of who they must be to each other. Helena and Christina sitting side by side and she opposite them. The way Helena smiled at her as much as she did Christina, listening to them both rapturously. And then, donning their coats they had walked hand in hand, in hand, with Christina between them, the short distance to the theater. Sitting in the mezzanine, removing coats, glancing over the program, Christina asking a multitude of questions that she and Helena took turns answering, always Helena shooting her a fond look over Christina’s dark head and a bemused smile. The way Christina looked mesmerized from the first curtain opening with the dancers taking the stage. The costumes, the lights, the music was all so enrapturing for the young girl and her awe inspired Myka’s. She still doesn’t know who she spent more time watching throughout the night, Christina, the ballet or Helena; for Helena was an absolute vision in red, the color a deep contrast to the paleness of her skin.

The sight of Helena still takes her breath away as she comes to join her in sitting on the couch, pouring them each a glass of wine. Their fingers brush lightly in the transfer of the glass and Myka wonders if it’s on purpose. A night like tonight, the magic of it, she almost believes anything is possible, even Helena returning her feelings of love.

"I think Christina enjoyed the ballet, don't you?" Helena asks.

Myka grins. "I think she did, yeah. She was entranced by the dancers, and the music despite not being such a fan of the music before seeing the ballet."

Helena chuckles. "Yes, I did have my doubts she would enjoy the ballet after I played some of the music for her. She was not impressed."

"I think you can safely say she's impressed now. The light in her eyes, Helena, she really loved it."

"Yes, she did. Thank you, Myka for joining us, and thank you for dinner, you didn't have to pay for us.”

"I wanted to. You bought the tickets, it was only fair I pay for dinner."

"Well, thank you. It has been a lovely evening. The loveliest I’ve had in a long while,” she says quietly.

“For me too,” Myka replies. The night has been very nearly perfect in fact, she thinks. And only _nearly_ so because…oh, where is the mistletoe when she needs it?

* * *

On the drive to Aspen a couple days later, Helena and Myka carefully explain to Christina that all the kittens have been adopted by families (technically true) so that she shouldn’t be disappointed not to see them at the Bering residence.

But when they arrive at the Bering residence on the afternoon of Christmas Eve, the first thing Christina asks about is the kittens, just in the hope that maybe Myka and her mom were mistaken.

“They’ve all been adopted to good homes,” Jeannie tells her with a quick wink at Helena over her head. Christina is disappointed by the news but manages to console herself with the affection of Millie who readily curls up in her lap, accepting her pats and giving endless purrs in return.

And at Myka’s insistence, she opens an early Christmas gift from her, revealing her very own pair of ice skates. Most of the rest of the afternoon passes as a pleasant distraction trying out the new skates on the frozen pond under Myka’s supervision.

* * *

"Christina requests your presence to be tucked into bed if you're available," Helena says from the open doorway of the guest room where she finds Myka rummaging through her suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I just have to find something first," she says continuing her rummaging.

Helena watches her curiously. "Is there anything I can I help you with?"

"No, I just have to find...ah, here it is!" she grins triumphantly holding up what appears to be a children's book. " _The Night Before Christmas_ , should be appropriate for tonight, don't you think?"

"Very much so," Helena smiles in return. "May I see it?"

Myka hands her the book and Helena opens it, turning through the pages as they slowly make their way to the room Helena and Christina are sharing. "The illustrations are beautiful."

"Yeah, one of the better versions I think."

"And this particular book seems very well loved."

Myka nods. "It's mine from when I was a kid. My parents gave it to me when I was about Christina's age. I thought she might like to have it now."

"Oh, Myka, you don't have to part with it, it's obviously important to you to have kept it all these years."

"It is, but that's why I want Christina to have it now. She's very considerate of her books, I know she'll take good care of it, that is if you think she'd like it?"

"She'll treasure it, I'm sure. Thank you, Myka. It's a very thoughtful gift."

Myka rubs at her neck embarrassed, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks. 

Helena hands the book back to Myka. "You give it to her, she'll love it."

Myka takes the book, hoping Helena is right. Even though Christina is eight, sometimes she seems just on the cusp of being a teenager with her affinity for Helena's cellphone, her passing interest in makeup and there has already been a discussion of what kind of car she would have if she could reach the pedals.

Myka and Helena enter the bedroom where Christina sits up in the bed, eagerly awaiting their arrival. "Here, I thought you might like to have this, Christina," Myka says handing her the well-loved book.

" _The Night Before Christmas_!" Christina exclaims opening the book excitedly. "Will you read it to me - both of you?" she asks hopeful.

And sometimes she's still just the little eight-year-old girl she's meant to be. Myka smiles. "Sure, honey. Scoot over a little so we all fit," Myka says sitting along one side of her as Helena takes up the other side.

"The pictures are so pretty," Christina says running a gentle finger along a page.

"They are," Helena agrees. "This book was Myka's as a child and it's very special to her."

Christina nods understanding.

"And now it's yours, if you want it," Myka tells her, unable to keep from feeling nervous.

Christina's eyes widen. "You're giving it to me?"

"Yeah. It's time it belonged to a kid again, one that will take care of it and be sure to read it each year on Christmas Eve?"

"I will," Christina nods. "Thank you, Myka," she says flinging her arms around Myka as well as she can in their seated positions.

"You're welcome, Christina," Myka hugs her back, glancing up to see Helena watching them both with a look in her eyes Myka can't quite decipher.

"I love you, Myka," Christina says against her shoulder, the words catching Myka completely off guard since it’s only the second time they’ve been uttered audibly between them.

"I...I love you too, Christina," she replies because of course she does. She caresses Christina's dark hair when she finally pulls back, a wide toothy smile in place on the girl's face.

Christina takes her hand. "Let's read the story now. You and Mom take turns reading it please. You start, Myka."

Myka clears her throat of the emotion lodged there and tries to push back the tears as well to begin. "''Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house..."

* * *

When Helena is sure Christina is sleeping soundly, she sneaks out of their room with a bag full of small toys and candy to fill Christina’s stocking with. She expects the living room to be completely darkened but as she creeps down the stairs, she can see the lights of the tree glimmer against the glow of the TV. Stepping softly across the floor she notices Myka stretched out on the couch, watching the flickering black and white screen.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Helena asks, startling Myka into a sitting position. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“No, you aren’t. And I had planned to go to bed but I saw this was on TV and decided to stay up to watch it. What are you doing awake?”

Helena holds up the bag. “Filling Christina’s stocking,” she says pulling the stocking from the fireplace, feeling it already weighted down with gifts. “What’s this?”

Myka shrugs, looking embarrassed. “I gave her a few small toys and treats and so did Mom.”

“Myka, you didn’t have to. You already gotten her several gifts too many. I’m afraid you’ll spoil her,” Helena smiles warmly.

“She’s too good to spoil. And I wanted to do this for her, so did my mom. She loves having a child here for Christmas.”

“Christina and I love being here too,” Helena says beginning to fill the stocking with her own gifts for her little girl.

“Is Christina really okay being here - I mean she hasn’t worried Santa won’t know where to find her or something?”

Helena laughs. “Well there was a brief discussion about that,” she admits. “But she’s getting to the point that she suspects his existence anyway,” she sighs. “I think she only pretends to believe in Santa now for my sake.”

“And that makes you unhappy?”

“Not that she’s learning, growing, but that she’s doing it so fast. Selfishly a part of me wants her to stay the little girl that still believes in the unbelievable.”

“Well, when she gets the kitten tomorrow morning, I imagine she’ll believe in Santa a little longer.”

“Oh no,” Helena says hanging the stocking back on the mantle, noticing the stocking hanging heavily next to it has her name on it. “That kitten is from me. I’ll not have some fictional character upstage me in the gift giving department,” she huffs, causing Myka to laugh at the seriousness of her tone.

Myka’s laughter is a sound Helena will never tire of hearing, especially since she doesn’t hear it often enough.

“How is the kitten anyway?” Helena asks.

“Warm and snug in her bed in the laundry room.”

“Good.” With a glance at the flickering images on the TV screen, she asks, “Would you mind some company for the duration of the movie?”

Myka scoots over on the couch to make room. “I always enjoy your company.”

Helena smiles, sitting to join Myka on the couch, grateful when Myka spreads a blanket over them both. “So what are we watching?”

“ _Remember the Night_.”

“I don’t know this one.”

“It’s about a woman thief who gets caught stealing a bracelet just before Christmas but the D.A. who is supposed to prosecute her after Christmas feels bad leaving her in jail over the holiday. So he ends up taking her home to his mother’s farm where she spends Christmas with them - and of course falls in love with her in the process.”

Currently a guest in the Bering residence, Helena finds she can relate to the plot - minus the thievery aspect of course. But then again, Myka has stolen her heart. And when did she become so overly sentimental?

* * *

"That was a lovely movie, Myka. Thank you for letting me crash your little interlude to watch it with you."

"I was happy to have your company. I'm always happy to be in your company, you know that."

"I hope you are,” Helena smiles, looking about the darkened living room, its only source of light the soft flickering of the tree lights now that the TV is turned off. "I suppose I should get to bed, sleep while I can because Christina will no doubt have us all up much sooner than is decent."

Myka laughs. "I remember those Christmases as a kid. Tracy and I always had to sneak out of our bedroom in the middle of the night, trying to catch a glimpse of Santa. We'd never see him of course but we would see the pile of presents under the tree. And something about seeing all the gifts in the dark living room, at a time of night we would never be up to see otherwise, both of us filled with anticipation, it was magical," Myka sighs. "I sometimes wish I could go back to being that little kid, to feel that magic again."

"Well. Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you can't still feel that magic, that anticipation, but just in a different way. I'm feeling that anticipation now," Helena says.

"Really?" Myka looks at her skeptical.

"Yes, I'm much too excited for sleep anyway." She looks out the window to the yard beyond. "We should go for a walk," she declares.

Myka looks at her likes its both the craziest and best idea she's ever heard.

"Now? You want to go outside for a walk at," she glances at her watch, "eleven thirty-six at night?"

"Yes," Helena nods.

"In the snow?" Myka tries to clarify if she Helena knows what she's asking.

"Yes."

"Like this? Dressed in our pajamas?"

"We'll put on our coats and boots of course," Helena explains.

"On Christmas Eve? You really want to take a walk?"

"With you, yes," Helena says standing and reaching for Myka's hand to pull her from the couch. "Now go put on your coat and boots and I'll meet you at the front door in five minutes," she says already headed for the stairs.

Myka watches her with a smile on her lips. They're really going for a midnight stroll out in the winter wonderland. She's beginning to think Helena will never cease to amaze her.

This is absolutely not what Myka thought she would be doing after eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve, traipsing across her parents’ property, through the snow, wearing pajamas under her coat, holding a flashlight to help guide their way as Helena walks closely beside her.

It's still snowing which is why she has the flashlight. Helena had hoped to see the stars above them to guide their way, but Myka knew better. All that can be seen are clouds heavy with snow.

"Any particular destination in mind?" Myka asks, beginning to wish she had changed into something warmer like jeans.

"I thought the pond might be a nice spot," Helena answers her.

"The pond it is." And Myka feels warmer the moment Helena links their arms together so that they brush against each other with every step.

"It's so quiet out here," Helena remarks.

"It's the snow, it..."

"Absorbs sound, yes I know," Helena laughs.

"Of course you do, sorry," Myka blushes. She had just heard her explain the very same phenomenon to Christina when she had commented on the fact earlier in the day.

"It's quite alright. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just love the sense of peace sound of silence brings. I sometimes wish it could always be this quiet."

"It does make the world seem softer, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Helena breathes watching her breath float into the darkness. "I really do love it here, with you, Myka. Thank you again for sharing your family with Christina and I. This place, especially this moment, seems almost magical."

"Yeah, it does. I love being here with you too, Helena."

"Even if we're both freezing?"

Myka laughs. "Yeah, even though we're freezing. Though speaking of that, maybe our walk has been long enough?"

"I think so, yes," Helena says beginning to turn back towards the house.

The trek back is silent, neither one wanting to break the spell they seem to be under on this magical night. It isn't until they reach the front porch, the sound of their booted footfalls echoing off the wood that the silence is finally broken.

"Well, thank you, Myka for indulging me in the whim I had for a walk at this late hour."

Myka shrugs. "I was happy to tag along. Though maybe next time we should wear something warmer than pajamas."

"I agree with you on that," Helena remarks, arms wrapped around her body for warmth. "And are you agreeing to a next time?"

Myka considers the question. "A Christmas Eve romp through the snow with you? Sure why not?"

Now Helena glances at her watch. "Except technically it's a very early Christmas morning romp in the snow," she says eyes alight. "Has been for nearly ten minutes."

Myka looks at her watch. "I didn't realize we were out so long. It's Christmas!"

"It is," Helena smiles, slowly stepping closer to Myka. "Merry Christmas, Myka," she says moving to place a soft kiss at the corner of Myka's lips, knowing she catches her by surprise by the hitch in Myka's breathing.

"Yeah, merry Christmas to you too, Helena,” Myka says feeling a rush of anticipation for…something as Helena still stands so close, her dark eyes fixed on Myka's in…expectation? Myka can’t help but wish again for the presence of mistletoe. It would give her the confidence to follow through on what she so desperately wants to do - to kiss Helena. But too soon the moment passes. 

"I'll see you in the actual morning then?” Helena says staring into Myka's eyes.

"Yeah, probably earlier than either of us wants, right? If Christina has her way?"

"Right,” Helena sighs. “Well, goodnight, Myka," Helena says opening the front door to step inside.

“Goodnight," Myka replies following her inside and locking the door behind them. Helena has already disappeared up the stairs before Myka finishes the task.

* * *

Christina does in fact wake up the household much earlier than some would prefer, not that Myka or Helena mind too terribly since it was expected. And after a strong batch of coffee is made and pastries passed around, all of the adults are much more receptive to the early hour. Christina’s excitement is infectious and before anyone can help it, they’re all gathered in the living room, opening presents, littering the floor with brightly colored wrapping paper and laughing together as a family.

There’s a moment in the midst of all the chaos when Christina presents Helena with her gift. Myka quietly watches the exchange, notices the way Helena carefully unwraps the paper, so not to tear it. She sees the look of surprise on her face when she realizes the box is one meant for jewelry and when she finally opens the little black box, Helena’s eyes shine bright with happiness. Those same eyes briefly search out Myka’s own before returning her attention to Christina who is telling her to open the locket.

Christina whispers something to her as with gentle fingertips, Helena removes the locket from the box and opens it to reveal Christina’s picture inside. Helena stares at the picture inside for a long moment, a kaleidoscope of emotions playing across her features. Finally Helena pulls Christina into a firm hug, but her eyes meet Myka’s across the room as she mouths a silent, “Thank you.”

When the gifts have all been opened and most of the wrapping paper cleaned up, Myka sits on the floor with Christina to look over the house Lego set her parents gave to the eight-year-old.

“Look, Myka, now I can build a house like you,” she says pleased. “Will you help me build it?”

“Absolutely,” Myka says, noticing Helena disappear from the room to get one last gift. “It looks like there’s three possible models, so once you choose which one you like best, we can get started on it later today if you want.”

“Christina, I think your mother has one last gift for you today,” Jeannie Bering says smiling widely.

Christina directs her attention to Helena who has just come back into the room carrying a very small kitten in her arms.

Christina rises from sitting on the floor to get a better look. “I thought you said all the kittens were adopted,” she says softly.

“And so they are - this little one has decided to adopt you,” Helena tells her, handing the small black kitten to her.

Christina carefully accepts her into her arms and unable to contain her range of emotions, begins to cry silent tears for the magnitude of joy she feels at finally having a kitten for her very own. Helena kneels down beside her to wrap her in a hug and Myka gently rubs her shoulder.

“She’s really mine?” she asks shakily.

“She is,” Helena confirms, tears gathering in her own eyes at the sight of her daughter so emotional.

“Thank you, Mummy.”

“You’re very welcome, darling. I know how much you already love her, so I know she’s going to feel perfectly at home with us,” she says giving the kitten a gentle rub.

“I do love her - so much.”

“What are you going to name her?” Myka asks.

“Lucy,” Christina says without hesitation, “after the author of my new favorite book. I know you told me L.M. Montgomery went by her middle name, Maud, but like the name Lucy better.”

“I can agree with that,” Myka smiles. “And I think Lucy fits her perfectly.”

When the kitten emits a soft meow, Christiana laughs, hugging her closer. “I think she likes her name too.”

* * *

It had been a wonderful day, a wonderful Christmas. One of the best in Myka's most recent memories. Her parents had been happy, her mother grateful to have a child in the house for the holiday. She usually dreaded the years when Tracy and her family shared Christmas with Kevin's family, even if she did understand. Having Christina this year made up for the fact her grandchildren couldn't share the day with her.

And Christina had been the happiest of them all, shocked when Helena had given her the kitten. The very same she had loved since Thanksgiving. She wouldn't part from the kitten all day, her other gifts mostly forgotten in comparison. And the feeling seemed to be mutual. Little Lucy as she had been named, seemed equally keen to be with Christina, following her around most of the day when Christina wasn't carrying her around.

Helena too had been so happy to see Christina happy. And she had loved the locket Christina gave her as well. The look she gave Myka after opening it told Myka that Helena knew she had a hand in the acquisition of the locket, but Myka made sure it was known the gift was all Christina's idea.

Settling back onto the pillows in bed, Myka pulls open the book her father gave to her for a gift. It's been a longstanding tradition ever since she was a little girl that he would give her at least one book for Christmas. Usually it's a book he's loved and thinks she'll enjoy too. He's nearly always right, his taste in a good story impeccable. The book gift giving tradition was something Myka had perpetuated today with Helena and Christina. She gave Christina the complete series of the Anne of Green Gables stories, hoping they can continue to read them all together. Tucking Christina into bed, reading her a chapter of a beloved story and seeing her eyes brighten at the same parts in the stories Myka loved as a girl has become something she looks forward to each day. Even while here in her parents house, Christina had insisted on their same bedtime ritual. While tucked in the middle of the guest bed, cuddling Lucy, Christina had directed Myka and Helena to sit on each side of her as they took turns reading pages of the story.

Myka attempts to return her focus to her own book. She reads a few sentences but it's no use, her mind doesn't want to focus on the words on the page. Instead it's Helena on her mind. Helena is always on her mind. Even more so since the night they all went to the ballet. If Myka has one regret for that near perfect night, it's that she didn't do what she longed to do, to kiss Helena. It would have made the evening perfect, at least if Helena had wanted that too.

Sometimes she can be such a fool.

She sighs, putting the book back on the nightstand. Reading is not going to happen right now. But she's too keyed up to sleep. Maybe she should go downstairs and watch a movie. But then that reminds her of last night and another missed opportunity to kiss Helena. It would have been another perfect moment in the quiet of the house. And they had even been watching a romantic movie at that. Why hadn't she kissed her last night after their midnight stroll?

And again this afternoon, Myka had stepped outside for a moment for some fresh air and Helena had come out to keep her company, the whole interlude reminiscent of their time together at Thanksgiving. She had a feeling this afternoon as they stood together in companionable silence that Helena wanted to say something to her. But just as she began to speak, they had been interrupted by her father calling them in to dinner.

Myka is beginning to think their timing will always be just slightly off. First Helena dated Nate. Then she had a misguided attempt at dating with Mike. But Helena is the only person Myka wants. And Christina. She needs them both in her life for as long as possible.

Maybe it's not too early to make a New Year resolution to finally tell Helena how she feels about her and let things take their natural course. She has to do something because the ache in her chest is only growing.

A soft knock sounds on her door then and Myka looks at the clock at her bedside to see it’s after eleven and wonders if something is wrong.

"Come in?" she says with mild trepidation, a feeling that doesn't go away when the door opens to reveal Helena on the other side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I saw your light on under the door." Helena says looking unsure.

"Just reading before sleep," Myka says seeing the uncertainty in Helena's dark eyes. “Is everything alright?" Is Christina okay?"

Helena smiles at the mention of her little girl and Myka relaxes slightly at the sight. "Christina is perfectly content, curled up with her kitten in bed, both of them fast asleep."

"Good," Myka nods, noting the way Helena still has one hand on the doorknob. "And you - are you okay?" she asks concerned.

Helena meets her eyes, biting her lip as though trying to hold back her next words. "I couldn't sleep," she confesses.

"Is something wrong?" Myka asks sitting up further against the bed frame, ready to jump out of bed and comfort Helena at the slightest suggestion.

"I know it's late, but may we talk?" Helena asks.

If Myka is surprised by the request she does well not to show it. "Yeah, of course." She feels her mouth turn slightly dry when Helena closes door behind her and crosses the room to the bed.

"May I sit?" she asks gesturing to the space beside Myka on the bed.

"Yeah. You can get under the covers if you want, the room feels a little cool tonight.”

“Thank you,” Helena says, glad for the brief distraction of getting under the covers as Myka suggested. She does feel a slight tremor in her body but it has nothing to do with the coolness of the room and everything to do with Myka so close beside her and what she plans to tell her. She fiddles with the duvet, aware of Myka watching her as she tries to form just what she wants to say.

"Today was a wonderful day, Myka. One of the happiest Christmases for Christina and for me."

"Giving Christina a kitten is going to be pretty hard to beat," Myka smiles.

"Yes, isn't it?" Helena laughs. "But so worth it."

"I'm glad, Helena. It's been one of my favorites too."

Helena finds the locket at her neck, nervously palming it as she takes a deep breath to say what she needs say. To find out how Myka feels about her. "We never did have a chance to talk about our kiss,” she begins.

“Our kiss?” Myka asks, feeling her heart begin to speed up.

“At Thanksgiving.”

Myka can feel herself holding her breath. "No, we didn't," she exhales. “I guess I thought since you didn’t bring it up, you didn’t want to talk about it. And part of me was afraid if we did talk about it, you would tell me that we should just remain friends.”

"Is that what you want? To remain friends?"

Myka's not sure about this line of questioning. It feels like there could be a wrong answer somewhere. "Of course I want to remain your friend."

"Only friends?" Helena asks softly.

Myka turns to meet Helena's eyes, sees her clutching at the locket now and can't find her own voice.

"This locket you gave me...."

Myka tries to protest.

"I know it was Christina's idea but I also know what I pay her for allowance and there's no way she could have saved enough even over the course of a year to afford it. You helped her. Why?"

"Because it's what Christina...and I…wanted for you," Myka tells her.

"It's lovely, Myka, thank you," Helena says taking her hand to hold. "I will always treasure it."

Myka nods, at a loss of what else to say and relishing the feel of Helena's hand in hers.

"And was it both of you who decided what pictures to place inside it?"

"Pictures?" Myka asks confused. "I helped Christina put in her school picture, she didn't ask for help to add another."

"Then it was her idea for the other picture," Helena smiles.

"What other picture?"

Myka feels the loss as Helena retracts her hand to open the locket. She leans closer to Myka, showing her the photos within. Myka sees the school photo of Christina she helped place inside but she also sees another photo, this one of Christina and Helena and _her_. She remembers Tracy snapped the photo on Thanksgiving when they were all ice-skating. In it, she and Helena stand at Christina's level, embracing her between them in a family hug. For they do look like a family in that photo. She can admit that now.

Myka feels tears prick at her eyes, looks up to see tears in Helena's eyes as well. "This is what I want, Myka. You, Christina and I together as a family. I want you, Myka," she whispers.

"You do?" Myka asks hardly daring to believe it's true, that Helena really wants her.

"I'm in love with you, Myka Bering. I have been for some time now. I think I realized it the morning I came home to find a blanket fort had taken over my living room and there you were cuddled up inside with Christina wrapped around you in complete comfort and trust."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Myka asks, brushing a fallen tear from her cheek.

"I tried to tell myself you didn’t, couldn’t feel the same and I was dating Nate who did have feelings for me. I told myself I had to try a relationship with him, but it was no use. Especially after you and I kissed that day under the mistletoe. I knew then you were the only one I wanted. I broke up with Nate once we returned home. I planned to tell you about Nate as soon as it happened but then you told me about Mike."

"And I only started dating Mike because I told myself I had to get over my feelings for you. I had to move on since you were with someone else."

"Aren't we a pair? Both trying so desperately to be noble and really we were just acting foolish," Helena says with a quirk of a smile.

Myka moves to gently cup Helena's face between her hands, making sure their eyes meet as she says seriously, "Helena Wells, I am so in love with you and have been for months."

"Really, months?" Helena grins.

"From the moment you knocked on my door holding that measuring cup asking for a cup of sugar."

"I'll always be grateful it was your door I knocked on," she says covering Myka's hand at her cheek.

"Me too."

Helena moves forward then, meeting Myka's lips with her own in a heated kiss. When they part, she whispers, “This is what I want, Myka, you and I together."

"I want that too, so much."

Helena smiles and kisses her again…and again…and again…

And as beautiful as the locket looked set against the blouse Helena wore earlier, Myka decides it looks even more beautiful set against Helena's bare skin. 

* * *

Christina has been talking about trying out her new ice skates at the Denver skating rink ever since they returned. But she wanted Myka to be there with her. Since Myka had to return to work on Friday, she’s makes sure to leave the office at a decent enough hour that she can go skating with Christina and Helena. She texted Helena when she was on her way and received a response _we're waiting for you._ Such simple words, but they cause Myka's heart to race. 

When she finally arrives, it's all she can do not to run from parking her SUV to the actual rink, ice skates slung over her shoulder grinning at the promise Helena made that she'll ice skate too. Myka will believe that when she sees it. But she hopes it's true. She wants her arms to be around Helena as they skate slowly around the rink together, watching Christina just ahead of them as she tries out her abilities.

Myka knows she's grinning like an idiot but she doesn't care in the slightest. She scans the rink when she arrives, looking for the two of them, then remembers Helena said they were waiting for her near the small food court set up to serve hot beverages and a few treats to cold and or hungry skaters. 

She sees them right away. Helena always stands out in a crowd to her, easily the most beautiful woman anywhere. She grins even wider if that's possible, making her way towards them until she realizes they're not alone. Helena sitting at a table is talking to someone, a man. Nate. And that's Adelaide beside him talking animatedly to Christina, not doubt regaling her with tales of her Christmas.

Myka stands off to the side, just watching them for a few heavy moments. Helena is laughing at something Nate has said and then they're all standing. Nate leans forward, placing a kiss against Helena's cheek, Helena nodding at something else he's said before waving them off.

Myka knows she shouldn't feel this irrational stab of jealousy. After all, she and Helena haven't really discussed this new development between them, what exactly it means. Yes, they whispered I love yous on Christmas night, but that could be attributed to the heat of the moment, at least for Helena. Myka knows it's love for her. She's in love with Helena, which explains the reason why her stomach swoops when Helena catches sight of her, waving her over even though Myka feels her heart about to break. She takes a deep breath, forcing her feet to move forward and when she doesn't move fast enough, Christina runs toward her, grabbing her hand to pull her the rest of the way forward.

Christina tugs Myka all the way to Helena's side, Myka listening to her excitement about being able to wear her new skates again. 

Helena smiles at her. "I'm so glad you could make it tonight," she says leaning forward as though to kiss her, but at the last moment, Myka turns so that warm lips land on her cheek instead. Helena frowns at her. "Is everything alright, Myka?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"You seem out of sorts," Helena says still studying her.

Myka shakes her head, denying anything of the sort. "It's just been a long day I guess."

"If you aren't up for this..."

"No, no, I'm ready to skate," she assures with a soft smile at Christina. "We've planned on this, haven't we?"

Christina nods. "And you'll hold my hand until I'm ready to let go?"

"Sure I will," Myka says.

"And what about my hand?" Helena asks. "You made me that promise as well."

"I can hold onto you both," Myka answers not meeting her eyes and wondering if her statement is actually true in light of the interaction she just witnessed between Helena and Nate. For as much as Myka longs to believe she and Helena and Christina can be a family, the fact is, Helena, Nate and their two girls looked like a family again tonight as they laughed and talked.

"Darling," Helena addresses Christina, "I need to speak with Myka for a moment so please finish your hot chocolate and we'll be back in just a moment," Helena says giving Myka a look that says to follow her.

With a reassuring smile to Christina, she follows Helena a few feet away where Christina is still in sight but not in hearing distance.

Helena's arms are folded across her chest and her expression is a variety of emotions, anger, concern, hurt. Myka swallows at the sight of those emotions warring on Helena's features, in her eyes.

"Something is bothering you tonight and I'd like to know what it is please," Helena says in a tone that brooks no argument.

Myka tries anyway. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"How do you know that?" Myka scoffs.

"Because I know you, Myka, because I...know you," she repeats and Myka has the feeling she meant to say love the second time. That knowledge is almost enough to melt her defenses but then she remembers the vision of Helena and Nate moments before and her resolve hardens.

"What is it, Myka, please?" she says, her voice soft and her hand reaching to hold Myka's hand softer still.

Myka takes a deep breath, her resolve fading under Helena's touch and soft gaze.

"I saw you with Nate just as I arrived."

Helena frowns at the statement, clearly waiting for something more. "Is that all?"

"All? He kissed you, Helena!"

There's a glimmer of amusement in dark eyes. "On the cheek as he said goodbye, yes. And that bothered you?"

Myka shrugs, beginning to feel like a fool. "A little. I know it probably shouldn't, you have every right to kiss whomever you want, and if you want to see Nate again..."

"Myka Bering," Helena says with a slight edge in her voice that causes Myka to finally meet her eyes. "Nate is the father of my child's best friend so while I will continue to see him for that reason, I am no longer _seeing_ him. Something I thought I made abundantly clear Christmas night when it was _you_ I made love with," she whispers the last statement.

Myka blushes at the blunt words, the conviction behind them. Helena is even more beautiful now as she stands with arms crossed and cheeks rosy from cold or anger, Myka can't be certain.

But she hears the truth in Helena's words, the conviction of them and her own arms fall away from where she had them crossed across her chest. "I'm an idiot," she breathes.

"Ordinarily I'd disagree with you but under the circumstances…”

"I'm sorry," Myka apologizes. “When I saw him kiss you, I reverted back to the way I felt when you two were together before and I was…jealous." 

Helena's gaze softens at the admission. "Myka, you must know you…you make it impossible for me to love anyone else."

"Really?" Myka utters so softly, daring to hope.

"Of course, really. You're an incredible woman. They way you interact with Christina takes my breath away. You love my daughter."

"I love you too."

Helena smiles. "I know that too. You did tell me after all, repeatedly as I recall,” she smiles softly, remembering their passion-filled night on Christmas.

"It’s no less true now, though it almost seems like that night had been a dream. Reality has set in now, juggling work with our time together."

"I know," Helena says cupping Myka's cheek. "But it was so much more than a dream, it was a promise. And we'll both have to make the time for each other. How about after we get home and Christina goes to bed, you and I watch a movie while cuddling on the couch - perhaps more than cuddle,” she grins.

"I'd like that."

“Good. Now come along,” she says taking Myka’s hand. “The ice awaits us.”

When they return home that night, true to Helena’s word, after Christina goes to bed, they settle on the couch cuddled close together to watch a movie. But unlike Helena’s word, they don’t do much more than cuddle for soon after the movie begins, with Helena’s arms warm and secure around her, the busy activity of the day catches up with Myka and she falls asleep.

When she stirs awake, Helena persuades her to stay the night. “Let’s continue this in a bed, shall we?” she smiles. “Just to sleep. I want to hold you through the night.”

Myka readily agrees.

* * *

“When I first met you, you were a woman who didn’t eat sugar, and now you’re addicted to Twizzlers of all things,” Helena shakes her head with a laugh.

“Hey, only because your kid corrupted me at Halloween,” Myka defends with a wink at Christina who winks back.

“Corrupted you? My daughter? Perish the thought,” Helena returns.

“They’re really good, you should try one,” she says taking another bite of licorice whip.

Helena saunters to her side and brings her lips to Myka’s in a kiss that is quite…thorough. “You’re right, that was quite delectable,” she smirks while Myka is still trying to catch her breath.

“Mom,” Christina whines, pretending to be offended by the display. “That’s not the way to taste Twizzlers - here have one of your own,” she says pushing a piece of licorice into Helena’s hand.

Helena takes a bite. “I suppose this way works too, but I still prefer my way. It was much sweeter,” she grins at Myka who blushes.

It’s been a good night for New Year’s Eve. They didn’t go out for a night on the town to some fancy restaurant for dinner and maybe dancing afterward. Instead they had stayed home with a take and bake pizza and a rousing game of Monopoly - a gift to Christina from Myka’s mother to help the girl branch out from other games besides Candyland and Myka is grateful for the change even if Christina did end up with all the best real estate. She’ll get the next game, at least that’s what she tells herself.

Right now the real estate mogul is passed out asleep in a sleeping bag laid out on the living room floor in front of the TV, the way she’s been since about half past ten o’clock, Helena surprised she made it that long. Not that she’s complaining. With Christina sound asleep, (Lucy nestled at her side) she and Myka have been afforded the opportunity for a subtle make-out session they wouldn’t have had otherwise. Even now, moments before the clock is to strike midnight, they’re in each other’s arms, their kisses slow and languid, hands beginning to roam with serious intent if allowed to continue much longer.

In some recess of her mind, Helena hears the host of whatever New Year’s Eve party they have turned the TV channel to announce the formal countdown will begin in a few minutes and she pulls back from kissing Myka, breathless, letting her hand slip from under Myka’s blouse where she had been tracing patterns into warm skin.

“Loathe as I am to break apart at the moment, I did promise Christina to wake her for the countdown,” she apologizes, using her thumb to wipe away lip-gloss from the corner of Myka’s mouth.

Myka sits up straighter, pushes her hair back from her face for some semblance of order, amused that Helena is doing much the same thing as though they’re both teenagers in love. Adults in love is so much better really.

“I know she wanted to see the ball drop but do you think you can wake her?” Myka asks skeptically, seeing how deeply asleep Christina is.

“I’ll make the attempt anyway,” Helena shrugs, dropping to the floor to gently shake Christina awake.

“Darling, it’s time. It’s almost midnight, the ball is about to drop.”

Christina wakes with a whimper, rubbing her eyes blearily. They droop even as she turns her focus to the TV, hearing the countdown and watching the disco ball drop.

“Happy New Year, Mummy,” she whispers.

“Happy New Year, darling,” Helena returns with a kiss against her temple.

“Happy New Year, Myka,” Christina says before promptly falling back asleep.

Myka grins at the sight. “Happy New Year, Christina,” she whispers back.

Helena smiles widely at her. “I should get her to bed.”

“Let me carry her,” Myka says standing from the couch. “You get Lucy,” she says before she bends down to scoop Christina into her arms, carefully carrying the girl down the hall to her bedroom, aware that Helena follows after her.

They work as a team, Helena pulling the covers back on Christina's bed and Myka gently setting her down. Their hands meet as they both reach for the covers to pull back over the sleeping girl and Helena's heart races at the touch, not just because she loves Myka but also because Myka so obviously loves her and her child. Helena carefully places the kitten at Christina’s side, giving her fur a gentle stroke to help her settle back to sleep.

They finish tucking Christina in, Helena leaning forward to brush a kiss along the girl's forehead before rising. Silently she takes Myka's hand and leads her out of the bedroom, pulling the door behind them but careful to leave it open slightly to let in the light.

As slowly as she maneuvers out of the room, Helena hastily turns towards Myka, wrapping her arms around the taller woman and kisses her soundly.

Myka gasps for breath when they part, eyes wide in surprise at the vehemence of the kiss.

"I love you," Helena whispers in answer, causing Myka to grin before leaning down to meet Helena's lips in a kiss once more.

"Stay with me tonight," Helena husks against soft lips.

"Are you sure?" Myka asks. "What about Christina?"

"She's sound asleep. Besides, I know we can do this quietly, we have before,” Helena smiles.

Myka thinks about the first - and only - time they made love, the complete unexpectedness of it. But they had managed to keep quiet, mostly anyway. They can do so again. She wants to do so again more than anything.

There had been misunderstanding and miscommunication between them over the last few months that caused doubt and heartache, but through it all, the love they have for each other was always there, just waiting to be declared. And now here they stand, at the edge of Helena’s bedroom door, just waiting…for what Myka doesn’t know.

"Myka?" Helena says concerned. "Do you want to stay the night?"

"More than anything," Myka says, her heart expanding to see Helena smile at her declaration. She can't help but dip down for another heated kiss.

"Well then, let's see about ringing in the new year, shall we?" she says taking Myka's hand to lead her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

It's going to be a very good year indeed. Myka has no doubt about that, now that she is with the woman, the family she loves. 


End file.
